The DANTser and The Brainiac
by sean.p.ware
Summary: Luke and Emma join Z-Tech and they meet Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Lexi and Angus. Luke freaks out about Olive looking a lot like Creepy Connie and he falls in love with her. Meanwhile Fletcher falls for Emma, who's designing new clothes for Chyna and Lexi wants to model in them. P.S. I do not own A.N.T. Farm and Jessie.
1. Chapter 1

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hey everybody, sean. here bringing you my first **_**A.N.T. Farm/Jessie **_**crossover story. Luke and Emma join Z-Tech and they meet Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Lexi and Angus. Luke freaks out about Olive looking a lot like Creepy Connie and he falls in love with her. Meanwhile Fletcher falls for Emma, who's designing new clothes for Chyna and Lexi wants to model in them. P.S. I do not own **_**A.N.T. Farm **_**and **_**Jessie**_**.**

**Chapter One**

**A New School**

"Okay kids, time to get up." Said Jessie as she starts to knock on the door to wake them up.

"Jessie. I want to stay in bed and go to sleep with Chubby the bear." Said Zuri.

"You can sleep with Chubby the bear later. You have school today." Said Jessie.

Ravi and Zuri were excited to go to school, but Luke and Emma are not-so excited to go to a new school. They liked their old school Walden Academy better plus Emma's best friend Rosie goes to that school.

"Jessie, why do we have to go to this new school? I like my old school better." Said Emma. "Besides, I don't want my little brother going to the same school as me."

"Hey, you think I want to go to this new school? At Walden, there were cute girls there. I don't know if there's going to be cute girls at that Z-Tech boarding school." Said Luke. "But not as cute as you, Jessie."

"Luke. You should date someone your own age. Quit trying to flirt with me." Said Jessie. "Besides, a boarding school would be a great experience for you guys. You get to be away from home and you get to meet some great prodigies. Mr. Grundy really enjoyed your dancing and he really enjoyed your fashion designs."

"Yeah. I love the new Z-Phone 3. That is an excellent phone." Said Emma. "I hope there's some cute boys at Z-Tech."

"I thought you were still dating Brett." Said Jessie.

"We broke up." Said Emma.

"I broke up with him too." Said Luke. Jessie and Emma start to give Luke a weird look. "We watched the football game. It's not like that. Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"I wish I hadn't heard that." Said Jessie.

**(The Next Day, San Francisco, Z-Tech Boarding School)**

The students of Z-Tech are preparing to greet the new students from New York. Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Lexi and Angus were standing by the roomavator door to see if they show up.

"I wonder who these new prodigies could be." Said Olive.

"Maybe he's a music prodigy like me." Said Chyna. "The two of us can work on a duet and sing together."

"Get a grip Chyna. Who cares if you start singing?" Asked Lexi. "Why can't you stop singing every time?"

"Hey. Everybody likes when I sing all the time." Said Chyna.

"Well, I hope that the other student is a fashion prodigy, so she can design some new clothes for me." Said Lexi.

"Looks like someone's ego is showing." Said Olive laughing at Lexi.

"Well I hope that she's an art prodigy just like me. Maybe there might be fireworks between us." Said Fletcher.

"Really, Fletcher? I don't think that a girl would be attracted to you. My pet ferret Bitey is attracted to you." Said Olive.

"Hey, looks like the doors opening up." Said Angus pointing to the roomavator door. When the door opened up, they see an attractive blonde girl wearing a silk blue blouse, a black skirt and purple flats carrying a pink suitcase.

"Hi, I'm new around here my name is…" Said Emma introducing herself to Chyna until Chyna interrupted her.

"Emma Ross! You're Emma Ross. You're Morgan and Christina Ross' daughter." Said Chyna. "I can't believe that the daughter of two famous people, one a fashion designer and the other a movie director, is a student from Z-Tech. I love _Galactapus V_, that is a really great movie."

"Chyna, calm down." Said Olive patting Chyna's back. "Sorry about my friend being starstruck. The last time she was being startstruck was when she met Taylor Lautner at IHOW."

"Well I wanted to see him shirtless. He was good looking on the _Twilight _movies." Said Chyna. "Sorry about that I didn't mean to get excited."

"That's okay." Said Emma. "You must be Chyna, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Said Chyna. "Oh let me introduce you to my friends, this is Olive."

"Hi Emma, I'm Olive." Said Olive.

"Hi Olive." Said Emma. "You look very familiar. Do I know you?"

"Well maybe you've read my autobiography _Olive Doyle: A Life_." Said Olive.

"Haven't heard of it." Said Emma.

"Olive is a human computer. Her talent is memorizing everything." Said Chyna.

"I have an eidetic memory. So everything I've seen, read or heard is probably etched inside my brain. Like for example, interesting factoid about Morgan Ross he acts like a kid instead of an adult. His wife Christina is an actress/supermodel." Said Olive.

"Okay Olive, let's not bore Emma with your interesting factoids." Said Chyna. "Now, over here painting a picture is Fletcher. He's an art prodigy."

Fletcher stops painting his picture and he sees Emma. He dropped his paintbrush on the ground after seeing the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on.

"Hi." Said Fletcher.

"Hi Fletcher. Nice to meet you." Said Emma.

"It's nice to meet you too." Said Fletcher. Emma starts to look at the painting of a house that Fletcher painted on canvas.

"Wow, your painting is so beautiful." Said Emma looking impressed.

"You're beautiful." Said Fletcher. Chyna and Emma were shocked to hear that Fletcher called Emma "beautiful." Emma started to blush a little when he called her that. "I mean your hair is beautiful. Your blouse is beautiful. I mean."

Fletcher starts to run to his room but instead; he went inside Chyna and Olive's room.

"This isn't my room." Said Fletcher as he left Chyna's room and he started to blush in front of Emma. "Is it me or is it getting hot in here?"

"Don't mind Fletcher. He becomes a babbling idiot around girls." Said Olive. Chyna and Olive were both pulled away by Lexi, who wants to introduce herself to Emma.

"Hi Emma, I'm Lexi and I'm a math prodigy. I am also known as the "math princess." Said Lexi. "I am also the most beautiful girl in Z-Tech and I love designer dresses. I'm wearing a designer dress that's created by your mother."

"That's nice. And you look cute in it." Said Emma.

"Did I mention that Lexi is self-absorbed?" Asked Chyna.

"HIT THE ROAD, CHYNA!" Yelled Lexi.

"Hey beautiful." Said Angus walking towards Emma. "I'm Angus and I will be your loverboy for the rest of your life."

"Hi Angus, I'm Emma." Said Emma. "If you don't step away from me, I would be forced to pepper spray you in the face."

"I put pepper spray on my food. I love pepper." Said Angus.

"Ewww." Said Emma looking disgusted at Angus.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Asked Olive.

"No, it's not that dangerous." Said Angus.

"And I said that danger is my middle name, but I pronounce it Dange." Said Chyna.

"I do a great impression of a hot dog." Said Angus. "Want to see?"

"No she doesn't." Said Olive. "Why don't you go hang out with Fletcher?"

Angus starts to go in his room leaving the girls alone with each other. Chyna and Olive sat down on the couch with Emma while Lexi was sitting on a chair.

"So Emma, what's your talent?" Asked Chyna.

"My talent is fashion. I'm a fashion prodigy. My mother is also a fashion designer and I want to be like her." Said Emma. "I like your clothes, they're pretty cute. Is this what you usually wear?"

"Yes, it's my type of style. I'm a music prodigy." Said Chyna.

"What about my style of clothing?" Asked Olive.

"Yours look kinda babyish." Said Emma.

While the four girls were busy talking, a young boy with freckles on his face leaves the roomavator and enters the room carrying a green bag.

"Why thanks for helping me out Emma, I really appreciate it." Said Luke being sarcastic to Emma.

"Who's this twerp?" Asked Lexi.

"That twerp is my little brother Luke, well my adopted brother. My parents adopted him in Detroit and he's a little pest." Said Emma.

"I'm not a pest. I'm a dancing prodigy. I do all of my dance moves so I can impress the ladies." Said Luke. Luke started to dance and Olive was really impressed by Luke's dance moves. Chyna looked at Olive and she noticed that she's blushing.

"Are you blushing?" Asked Chyna.

"No, I'm not." Said Olive.

"Why don't you say hi to him? Introduce yourself." Said Chyna.

"Alright, I'll go introduce myself." Said Olive as she walked toward Luke and tapped him on his shoulder. "Hi Luke, I'm Olive."

Luke starts to turn around and he sees the blonde brainiac who looks like someone he knows back in New York.

"AHH! CREEPY CONNIE!" Screamed Luke.

**Looks like Luke is freaking out about Olive. Maybe there might be some connection to Olive and Creepy Connie. Who knows? We'll find out later. So what did you think of the story? Don't forget to review the story (No Bad Reviews) and stay tuned for the next chapter. See you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hey everybody. Last time, we saw Luke and Emma Ross joining Z-Tech. Fletcher started to fall head over heels for Emma, Chyna got really startstuck by Emma and Emma likes Chyna's clothing and to top it all off, Olive meets Luke and Luke starts freaking out because she looks a lot like Creepy Connie Thompson. Today, let's see if Olive will try to convince Luke that she's not Creepy Connie. Enjoy**

**Chapter Two**

**Uncanny ResemblANTs**

Luke could not believe his eyes. He's seeing the nightmare that has haunted him for two years, and that nightmare is named Connie Thompson a.k.a. Creepy Connie. Connie Thompson is a fourteen-year-old girl who had an obsessive and psychotic crush on Luke. In 2011, she was Luke's math tutor to fool Jessie and she wrongly accuses him and Jessie of being a couple. She also broke into the Ross' house and kidnapped Luke's stuffed koala, Kenny. She is also big _Harry Potter _fan; she came into the house dressed as a dementor. Last year, she returns to make Luke's life a living h-e-double hockey sticks as she tried out for the school play that Jessie directs and Jessie casts her as a tumbleweed because the female lead got to kiss Luke and she wants to kiss as she starts to get rid of all of the female leads so she could have it all and kiss Luke. And you thought that was really crazy, wait till you get a kick of this: Connie also has a knife collection and she almost killed Luke with a flamethrower. Also, she has a Luke doll. In the end, she reveals that the reason she obsesses over Luke is because she doesn't think that any guy will be into her and Ravi starts to date Ravi. And now Luke thinks that Olive Doyle is Creepy Connie.

"What are you doing here at this school, Connie?" Asked Luke.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Olive.

"Luke, calm down. That's not Creepy Connie." Said Emma.

"What are you blind!? That is Creepy Connie, she's come back to torment me! She's crazy!" Yelled Luke.

"Who?" Asked Olive.

"You know who I'm talking about, don't you?" Asked Luke.

"Not a clue." Said Fletcher.

"Luke, that's not Creepy Connie." Said Emma.

"Are you blind? It's Creepy Connie Thompson." Said Luke freaking out over Olive.

"Emma, who's Creepy Connie and why does he think I'm her?" Asked Olive looking at Luke.

"You look like her." Said Luke.

"What does she look like, aside from looking like me?" Asked Olive.

"Well, she's blonde and has blue eyes and she has the same face as you. Her hair is different, she wears her hair in a long ponytail and wears a cute little bow in her hair. She wears a lot of girlish sweaters, skirts, flats and she also wears knee-high socks." Said Luke as described what Creepy Connie looked liked to Olive. "I have a picture of her on my phone, would you like to see?'

"Well yes, but I guarantee that she looks like me." Said Olive. Luke starts to show Chyna, Olive and Lexi a photo of Connie. Olive starts to look surprised at seeing the girl that looks a lot like her and started to think that she could be her identical twin.

"Wow." Said Olive looking surprised. "I look a lot like her."

"Yeah. The resemblance is uncanny. She looks a lot like you, Olive." Said Chyna.

"She could be your twin sister." Said Lexi as she started to ponder to the fact that Olive and Connie could be twins. "Oh no. Two Olives? That means twice the interesting factoids and twice the annoyance. Ahhhhh! Keep away from me! You're creepy! YOU'RE CREEPY!"

"What is up with her?" Asked Emma as she saw Lexi running to her room."

"I don't know." Said Chyna. Chyna started to look at Olive as she noticed her best friend still looking at the photo of Connie and she was beginning to worry about her friend.

"Olive, are you okay?" Asked Chyna. "You look like you've seen a ghosts."

"Ahhh! Ghosts!" Yelled Olive. "Don't do that Chyna. Ghosts, is one of my biggest fears. And also dust, leprechauns, witches, zombies, birthmarks, vampiresm double decker buses, and curly fries."

"Well you've been looking at the photo for a long time and it's like you've known her. Do you know Creepy Connie?' Asked Chyna.

"No, no I don't know her. Listen I'm going to my room and start to read my new book and I have other things to do like my schoolwork." Said Olive has she starts to enter her room.

"That girl is creepy with a capital "K"." Said Luke. Emma and Chyna are starting to get annoyed with Luke calling Olive creepy.

"Luke, could you come over here for a sec I have something to tell you." Said Emma.

"Sure." Said Luke as he started to walk towards Emma and Chyna. "Alright sis, what is it you want to tell me?"

Luke started to feel a slap hit him hard across his face when Emma slapped some sense into him. Luke felt the stinging pain on the left side of his face from where Emma hit him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Asked Luke rubbing his face.

"For being an idiot. Olive is much different than Connie." Said Emma crossing her arms at Luke.

"Luke, you should give Olive a chance and get to know her. Maybe you'll like her and maybe you can ask her out." Said Chyna.

"You think so?" Asked Luke.

"Yes. Olive's sweet, beautiful and very intelligent. I think that you two will make a cute couple." Said Chyna.

"I'll consider it." Said Luke. "Let's hope that she doesn't go insane and become really obsessive and try to burn me to a crisp with a flamethrower."

"Luke. Don't make me slap you." Said Chyna. While Chyna and Emma are talking to Luke, Olive starts to look through her photos that were in her photo. She started to flip through pages and photos of herself and photos of her and Chyna, and also photos of her and Fletcher. Olive picked up the photo of her and Fletcher and flipped it over, revealing a photo of her and Connie. She doesn't want her friends to find out the truth about her and Connie and her connection with her. Olive started to hear the door open up as she quickly hid the photo so Chyna and Emma won't find out. As soon as the door opened, Chyna and Emma entered the room and Olive got up from her desk and helped Emma with her bags.

"Wow, your room looks too cute. It looks cuter than my room." Said Emma checking out Chyna and Olive's dorm room. It's much cuter than her room back in New York.

"So Emma, where are you from?" Asked Chyna.

"I'm from New York." Said Emma.

"What's it like in the Big Apple?" Asked Olive.

"It's nice and it's a lot of people in New York. I live in a penthouse with my mom and dad, my butler, my nanny and my adopted brothers and sister." Said Emma.

"Wait. You have a nanny?" Asked Chyna.

"Yeah, her name is Jessie. She's the nicest nanny ever and also the greatest. She also gives me great advice and boys and fashion. I don't want to hear her love life." Said Emma laughing.

"You're the only biological child of Morgan and Christina?" Asked Olive.

"Yes. My annoying brother Luke, I already told you that he's from Detroit. Ravi's from India and the little spunky one Zuri, she's from Africa." Said Emma as she shows Chyna and Olive a photo of her with her adopted siblings.

"Well I have to say, Luke is a little strange. But, I think he's cute and plus, I'm impressed with his dancing. His moves are so cool." Said Olive as she started to blush.

"You like that little cockroach?" Asked Emma.

"Yeah." Said Olive.

"But Olive, he thinks that you're Creepy Connie. There's no way he could date you." Said Emma as Olive's expression turned from happy to sad.

"You're right Emma. He won't date me." Said Olive.

"Don't be sad, Olive. Maybe Luke wants to date you. He said he'll consider it. He might want to get to know you and maybe ask him out." Said Chyna smiling at Olive.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Asked Olive.

"Maybe you should get a rocket launcher and scare him with it." Said Emma. Olive started to laugh at Emma's comment about Luke and so did Chyna. Emma started to laugh about Fletcher calling her beautiful until Olive started to notice her blushing.

"Emma, what's so funny?" Asked Olive.

"Oh I was just thinking about something." Said Emma.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Chyna.

"I was just thinking about Fletcher. He called me beautiful right after I said that his painting is beautiful." Said Emma. "I think he has a little crush on me."

"Fletcher, having a crush on you? I've seen chick running away from him." Said Olive as she started to tease Fletcher.

"Don't mind Olive, she teases Fletcher because she loves him." Said Olive.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you're in love with Fletcher. I'll leave you two be. I don't want to ruin your relationship with him." Said Emma.

"What? I'm not dating Fletcher, he's my friend. I tease him all the time because I love him, in a friendly way. I love Fletcher, as a _friend_. One time we almost kissed and I didn't kiss him. I also have every embarrassing moment of him on my quilt. I promise you, there's nothing going on between me and Fletcher" Said Olive.

"Are you sure?" Asked Emma.

"I'm sure, there's nothing going on between me and Fletcher. Besides, he has a crush on Chyna." Said Olive.

"So, you like Fletcher?" Asked Emma.

"As a friend. We used to date. We're just friends now." Said Chyna. "It's not stopping him to ask you out on a date, I mean he likes you and you two just met. Just like Connie, I mean Olive and Luke." Said Chyna. Olive started to give Chyna the death glare after she called her Connie.

"Don't call me Connie." Said Olive.

**Looks like Olive wants to get to know Luke and ask him out. And it almost looks like Emma is falling for Fletcher. Might be some Folive goodness in this story. Do you think that there's going to be some jealousy? We'll find out next time. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter three. See you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hey everybody. I'm bringing you chapter three of this excellent crossover story. Last time where we left off, Luke was freaking out about Olive being Creepy Connie, but Olive tries to convince him that he's not. Olive is hiding a secret from her friends, Luke and Emma about her and Creepy Connie. Emma is starting to fall for Fletcher. Now, let's see check up on Fletcher, Angus and Luke in today's chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Three**

**Luke and The Roomies**

After his encounter with Olive or as he called her "Creepy Connie", Luke went into Fletcher and Angus' dorm room and unpacked his things. He still couldn't believe that Olive looks a lot like Connie, but maybe he should give her a chance. Olive is nice, beautiful and very intelligent, maybe she can tell him an interesting factoid about dancing. Jessie said that he should meet a girl his own age and he's meeting one his own age. He's fourteen and Olive is thirteen and he thinks that him and her could hit it off. While unpacking his things, he sees Fletcher and Angus sitting at Angus' desk watching a video of a man robbing a convenience store with a hand grenade.

"Who the heck tries to rob a store with a hand grenade? Like, what are you on the A-Team?" Asked Fletcher as he continues to watch the video.

"Hey, whatcha guys watching?" Asked Luke as he walked over to Fletcher and Angus.

"Were watching videos from convenience stores. I hacked into the security camera of a Massachusetts convenience store." Said Angus.

"That's your talent, hacking into cameras?" Asked Luke.

"He's a computer genius." Said Fletcher. "Being and advanced hacker is part of his talent. He also controlled the cameras on _The Tonight Show _and he almost had me killed by a S.W.A.T. team when he hacked into Z-Tech security system."

"Well you almost had it coming to you." Said Angus. Luke started to laugh at Fletcher while he was watching the video. He started to notice that the robber is not holding a grenade.

"Wait a minute. That's not a grenade, that idiot is holding a homemade grenade." Said Luke as he pointed at the robber's hand.

"What did he use tuna fish cans? That's believable. Yeah, his grenade says Chicken of the Sea." Said Angus in a sarcastic tone.

"Uh-oh, here comes the manager. You don't mess with a manager in a camouflage shirt." Said Fletcher. Fletcher, Angus and Luke were surprised to see the manager fighting the robber with a knife after he pulled it out and started to chase him. "Told you."

"Knife beats hand grenade. That's rock, paper, scissors for convenience stores." Said Luke laughing. After watching the video, Fletcher helped Luke unpack his things while Angus continues to hack into more security cameras.

"So what's the deal with that blonde girl?" Asked Luke.

"Who? Lexi." Said Fletcher.

"No." Said Luke.

"Paisley." Said Fletcher.

"No, I don't know who she is." Said Luke.

"Emma." Said Angus.

"Eww, no!" Exclaimed Luke. "I'm talking about Olive.

"She's a human computer, photographic memory." Said Fletcher.

"So she remembers everything?" Asked Luke.

"Yes she does, until her interesting factoids start to annoy you." Said Fletcher as he teased Olive.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Asked Luke.

"Nope." Said Fletcher. Angus turned around after Luke asked Fletcher if Olive had a boyfriend.

"Why, are you interested in Olive?" Asked Angus.

"I might be." Said Luke. "Chyna said I should give Olive a chance and get to know her. I freaked out about her because I thought that she was someone that I knew and she looks a lot like her. But Chyna convinced me that she's not."

"What was this other girl who looks like Olive like?" Asked Fletcher.

"Creepy and I mean creepy with a capital "K"." Said Luke.

"I think it sounds like Olive." Said Angus.

"Olive's not creepy. She's a sweet, beautiful and a very intelligent girl." Said Fletcher.

"Has Olive ever dated anyone?" Asked Luke.

"A few times. No luck." Said Fletcher.

"Darn." Said Luke.

"She dated Graham, the psychotic chef that yelled at Fletcher for using salt." Said Angus.

"Hey, Graham scared me! He's like chef Gordon Ramsay. If I wanted to get yelled at I rather eat dinner with my parents." Said Fletcher. "Not to mention, he tried to strangle the life out of me for not putting salt on a hard-boiled quail egg."

"Then there's Dixon. The new student who's training to become a spy." Said Angus.

"What happened there?" Asked Luke.

"She found out that Dixon was using her for a mission." Said Angus.

"Wow, that was harsh." Said Luke.

"I tried to defend Olive from Graham while he was about to break up with her." Said Fletcher.

**(Flashback, **_**RestaurANTeur**_**)**

**Graham: "Whoa, Olive what's with the attitude? 'Cause there's one thing I really don't like is people who can't control their anger. I just don't think this is going to work out."**

**Fletcher: "Seriously, you're the one who…"**

**Chyna: "Stay out of this Fletcher. You were breaking up, Graham?**

**(End Flashback)**

"Do you like Olive, Fletcher?" Asked Luke.

"Yeah, I mean no. No I do not like Olive. I meant yes, I like her as a friend. Just a _friend_. We're just friends. It's not like I'm in love with her. Besides, I like somebody else." Said Fletcher.

"Who?" Asked Luke.

"Yeah, who?" Asked Angus.

"It's someone at this school." Said Fletcher.

"Is it Lexi?" Asked Luke.

"No." Said Fletcher.

"Chyna." Said Luke.

"No." Said Fletcher.

"Paisley." Said Angus.

"No." Said Fletcher.

"I know, Kennedy." Said Angus.

"Oh no. Not Kennedy. I learned my lesson from dating her. I am not dating her again." Said Fletcher.

"It's Olive. You like Olive. If it's something going on between you two I'll stay away. I didn't know that you love Olive." Said Luke.

"I do not love Olive. I love her like a sister." Said Fletcher.

"Well, who is it?" Asked Angus.

"It's the new girl, Emma. She's so beautiful. When I first saw her she was like a beautiful angel sent from heaven." Said Fletcher. The young artist was lovestruck by the beautiful blonde.

"Wait. You like Emma?" Asked Luke.

"Yeah. Why?" Asked Fletcher.

"She's my sister." Said Luke.

"You're siblings?" Asked Fletcher.

"Well, I her adopted brother. Her parents adopted me in Detroit." Said Luke. "I didn't know that you're interested in Emma."

"Well I didn't know that you're interested in dating Olive." Said Fletcher in a jealous tone.

"Listen, if you don't want me to date Olive I'll stay away." Said Luke.

"I'm _not_ in love with Olive." Said Fletcher. "I'm going outside to get some air, Angus join me."

"Why?" Asked Angus.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Yelled Fletcher. Fletcher and Angus start to leave the dorm room, leaving Luke behind. While Luke continues to get himself settled, someone starts to knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yelled Luke. The door opens and Olive enters the room until Luke turned around and saw her.

"Hi Luke." Said Olive.

"Hi, um." Said Luke.

"It's Olive." Said Olive.

"Olive. Right. Hi Olive." Said Luke as he started to blush right in front of Olive. Olive starts to giggle at Luke until Luke heard her. Luke couldn't believe how cute she sounds giggling.

"I'm sorry that I freaked you out before." Said Olive.

"No. It's not your fault. I was the one who freaked out." Said Luke. "Listen Olive, I was wondering if you want to hang out sometime. You seem like a really nice girl and you're also very intelligent and beautiful too.

Olive's cheeks started to turn pink when Luke called her beautiful.

"Sure, we can hang out sometime." Said Olive.

"Okay, I'll see you around." Said Luke.

"I'll see you around. Bye." Said Olive as she waved at Luke and left the room. The blonde felt a smile creeping up on her face as she started to smile about Luke asking if she wants to hang out with him. Looks like love in the air for Olive.

**Looks like Olive is starting to fall for Luke. Do you think that she'll like Luke? Do you think that Fletcher is secretly in love with Olive? Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hey everybody. I'm bringing you chapter four of the A.N.T. Farm/Jessie crossover story. Previously, Luke asks Olive out, Olive starts to fall for the handsome freckled faced dancer, and Fletcher plans on asking Emma out but it looks like he's secretly in love with Olive. Now, let's see how Chyna and Emma are getting along. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Chapter Four**

**Emma and Her Roomies**

While getting adjusted at her new school, Emma became great friends with Chyna. She's never met anybody who's friendly and warm and also talented. This is the first time Chyna has met the daughter of two famous celebrities. Fletcher also started to have a crush on Emma when he first met her, he felt like that she was a beautiful angel that was sent down from heaven. But when she met Angus, she felt like spraying him in the face with pepper spray. Chyna shared her closet space with Emma so she won't lay her clothes around the room. While putting her clothes up in the closet, Emma started to look at Chyna's clothes and admiring her style. Maybe she can design a new wardrobe style based on Chyna.

"Wow, Chyna. I really like your clothes." Said Emma admiring the musicians wardrobe.

"Why thank you." Said Chyna as she started to smile at Emma.

"Chyna, can I ask you a question?" Asked Emma as she sat down next to Chyna.

"Sure." Said Chyna.

"Since I'm a fashion prodigy and I know about fashion, how would you feel if I design a new outfit style based on what you're wearing?" Asked Emma. Chyna's eyes started to widen, she couldn't believe that Emma is going create new line of wardrobe that is inspired by her. Since Emma liked what she wore, how can Chyna not turn this offer down.

"A new line of wardrobe based on me. Emma. I'm ecstatic. I'm. I'm. I'm. I'm at a loss of words and I don't know what to say. I know we've just met and now you want to base a new wardrobe line. Sure!" Exclaimed Chyna getting really excited to hear that Emma wants to design a new wardrobe line based on her.

"Yay! We are going to work together so well." Said Emma. Chyna starts to help Emma unpack her things until Lexi and Paisley starts to enter the room.

"Hi Chyna." Said Lexi. "Oh Emma, you're just the girl I want to see."

"Oh really." Said Emma.

"Yeah. I want you to design a new dress for me. I want you to create a new line of wardrobe based on me." Said Lexi.

"Are you Christina Ross?" Asked Paisley.

"No, my name's Emma. Christina Ross is my mother." Said Emma.

"No, Emma Ross is your mother. How's your husband, Morgan?" Asked Paisley.

"Morgan Ross is my father." Said Emma as she starts to turn to Chyna. "Is she always this clueless?"

"Sometimes or all the time?" Asked Chyna.

"Anyway, If I can show you the designs, maybe your mother could show them off at her fashion show. I can model for her." Said Lexi.

"She's a great nude model." Said Paisley.

"Don't you mean fashion model?" Asked Lexi.

"But you walk down the runway naked." Said Paisley.

"No you don't." Said Emma.

"So, what do you say?" Asked Lexi.

"Sorry Lexi, but I'm working on my new line of clothing based on Chyna. I love her style and I think it's cute and it's got potential." Said Emma.

"You want to design a new line of clothing based on Chyna? That girl has no sense of style." Said Lexi.

"Hey I have a sense of style more than you." Said Chyna.

"Also, Chyna. I would love for you to model in the new clothes that I will be designing and I will send these designs to my mom in New York and she will get it started." Said Emma. Chyna couldn't believe her ears and she was very happy to hear that Emma wants her to model. Lexi was not too happy to hear about the news.

"What!?" Exclaimed Lexi.

"Chyna is going to model." Said Emma.

"She can't model! She's not a good model, she doesn't have any experience in modeling than me. I have a lot of experience." Said Lexi.

"Congratulations Chyna. You're going to be an excellent model. Maybe a better model than Lexi." Said Paisley.

"SHUT UP PAISLEY!" Yelled Lexi.

Paisley kept her mouth shut after obeying Lexi's orders as Lexi started to storm out of the girls' room with Paisley.

"Poor girl." Said Emma.

"Yeah, she thinks she's the center of everyone's attention." Said Chyna.

"No, I meant Paisley." Said Emma. "She let's Lexi step all over her like dirt. What kind of friend she is?"

"I worry about Paisley too. I can't believe that she's friends with Lexi. She always puts people down and she yells at Paisley all the time." Said Chyna.

"If I was friends with Paisley, I would never be mean to her. I would never be mean to any of my friends, including Rosie." Said Emma.

"Who's Rosie?" Asked Chyna.

"Rosie's my best friend back at Walden Academy. We hang out a lot and we're always nice to each other." Said Emma. "I miss her."

"Is Rosie dead?" Asked Chyna.

"No, she's alive. She's still in Walden." Said Emma. Emma started to get really sad about her friendship with Rosie. She's sad that she left her best friend and started to worry that she won't meet anybody who's friendly as her. But now she's met Chyna, the two became great friends.

"Don't worry Emma, you'll find some new friends." Said Chyna.

"I already have." Said Emma looking at Chyna. "This looks like the start of an amazing friendship."

"It is." Said Chyna. Chyna and Emma starts to hug when Olive entered the room seeing the two hug.

"Am I missing something here?" Asked Olive.

"You can join in the hug too Olive." Said Emma as Olive starts to hug Chyna and Emma. Fletcher and Angus start to enter the room when they see the three girls hugging.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Said Angus smiling. The girls stopped hugging as they say Fletcher and Angus in their room.

"What are you two doing here?" Asked Olive.

"Oh I wanted to see Emma and ask her out on a date." Said Angus.

"I would rather sleep on hot coals than to date you." Said Emma.

"How about a kiss to cool you off." Said Angus as he was about to kiss Emma.

"Out Angus!" Yelled Olive. Angus starts to leave the room looking scared, leaving Fletcher alone with Chyna, Olive and Emma.

"Since Angus is gone I wanted to ask Emma something. Emma, I was wondering and if not that's fine. Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Asked Fletcher.

"That's nice Fletcher. But Emma would not date you, you're just wimpy." Said Olive. "Plus, chicks run away from you and they tend to slap you in the face or throw lemonade at your face."

"Olive, you can't answer for Emma. She can answer for herself." Said Fletcher. "Besides, it not like you want to date me."

"Why would I date you? I find you ridiculous." Said Olive.

"Olive, let me talk to Fletcher." Said Emma. "Fletcher, I would love to go out with you on a date. But I'm busy working on something with Chyna. I'm not trying to avoid you, you're nice, sweet and boyishly charming. And also cute."

Fletcher started to blush when Emma called him cute. He couldn't believe that a beautiful girl like Emma just called him cute.

"We can have our date another time." Said Emma.

"Sure. Another time." Said Fletcher. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, I'll see you around Fletch." Said Emma. Fletcher really started to blush a deep red when Emma called him Fletch. Olive started to look a little jealous, she never called Fletcher "Fletch" before. Fletcher continues to smile at Emma and waved bye at her as he starts to leave the room.

"He's silly but he's also adorable." Said Emma.

**Chyna and Emma are going to work on the new clothing design together. Does anyone think that Olive is getting jealous? Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and don't forget to check out my other A.N.T. Farm stories. Also, is anyone going to watch **_**Teen Beach Movie**_** tonight? Because I am and I am going to check out the new show **_**Liv & Maddie**_**. See you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hey everybody. Last time we left off: Emma designs a new line of wardrobe based on Chyna's style and her and Chyna are getting along pretty good. Chyna agrees to model for Emma, which upsets Lexi. Fletcher asks Emma on a date. Today, we are going to see some romance between Luke and Olive. So here it is, chapter five. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Five**

**A Little RomANTs**

It was a new day at Z-Tech. The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky, very warm and beautiful blue skies. Luke and Emma were getting settled in to their school, they've made some new friends and some love interests. Luke was starting to take a liking to Olive. At first, he thought that she was Creepy Connie because of Olive's resemblance to her, but she's not and Olive's starting to like him. Plus, Olive loves his dance moves and she was really impressed. The last time Olive fell in love with a boy was Graham, the chef from IHOW who has a temper just like Gordon Ramsay. Olive also fell for Dixon, the student who was training to become a spy in the CIA. Luke left the dorm room and started to go to geometry class until he saw Olive sitting down on the orange couch reading _North and South _by John Jakes. The young dancer started to walk over to the couch he sat down next to the blonde.

"Hey Olive." Said Luke.

"Oh hi Luke." Said Olive smiling at him. "So how are you enjoying Z-Tech?"

"Pretty good. This is a pretty cool school; I'm starting to enjoy this school. The roomavator is the best thing ever and also the classes I love the classes." Said Luke. "Also, I met some pretty great friends. Fletcher and Angus are hilarious. They're like Abbott and Costello."

"Those two can be a bunch of knuckleheads." Said Olive.

"Your sister Emma, is very cool." Said Olive. "Her and Chyna are working on an idea for a new line of wardrobe based on Chyna's style and Chyna is going to be modeling in them."

"That's pretty cool. Emma loves fashion. She wants to be like her mom and design clothes just like her." Said Luke.

"Yeah. And she told some funny stories about you. I didn't know that you have s stuffed koala named Kenny." Said Olive.

"She did!?" Asked Luke. "I can't believe that she told you and Chyna that I sleep with it. I know that you're going to laugh about it and make fun of me. You'll probably think it's ridiculous because I still sleep with it."

"I'm not going to laugh at you. I think that is pretty cute that you still have your stuffed koala and you still sleep with it." Said Olive. Luke couldn't believe his ears when Olive about him sleeping with a stuffed koala. Only a girl would admit that was pretty ridiculous and would laugh at Luke and make fun of him, but when Olive found out she would never make fun of him. She thought it was pretty cute.

"Wow, Olive. I thought you were going to make fun of me. I never thought you would say that. I haven't admitted to a girl that I still sleep with my stuffed koala. You're the only one I could admit that to." Said Luke. "Before I came to the Ross family, Kenny was my only family."

"What happened to your family?" Asked Olive.

"My biological parents died in a when I was young. My father died from stomach cancer and my mother died in a car crash." Said Luke. Olive was heartbroken to hear that Luke's parents died. It's sad to hear about the death of a friend's parents, Olive felt really sad for him she felt like crying. "My parents gave me Kenny after I was born. He's been with me ever since Morgan and Christina adopted me."

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents, Luke. It must've been hard for you." Said Olive as she put her hand on top of Luke and laced her fingers with his. Luke started to feel his heart beating fast as he started to fall for Olive. Olive began to smile at him and Luke started to smile back at Olive and he started to blush.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Asked Luke.

"No, I don't have any siblings." Said Olive. "I'm an only child."

"Oh." Said Luke. Luke started to stare into Olive's eyes as they started to experience feelings for each other. But Olive doesn't want to move fast, her and Luke just met. She just want some time to get to know each other first.

"I can't." Said Olive as she stopped looking into Luke's eyes and moved her hand away from his hand.

"What's wrong?" Asked Luke. "Did I do something wrong?"

"It's not you. Luke you're a great guy and you're very sweet and adorable. But, I think we're moving too fast. I just want us to get to know each other first. I don't want to ruin our friendship. I want us to take some time if it's okay." Said Olive

"That's fine. We can get to know each other first. You're a really great girl and you're very sweet." Said Luke.

"Thanks for understanding." Said Olive as she started to look at her watch. She realized that she's late for class. "Oh no, I'm late for class."

"What class do you have?" Asked Luke.

"I have geometry class." Said Olive.

"I'll take you to class. Besides, I have geometry class too and I need someone to help me out with it." Said Luke.

"Okay, sure. That sounds like a great idea." Said Olive as she grabbed her bag as her and Luke headed to geometry class. "Thanks Luke, I really appreciate you walking me to class. That was really nice of you."

"No problem. Thanks for offering to help me with my geometry, I have a lot of trouble with that subject. I'm not very fond of math." Said Luke.

"Me too. I may have an eidetic memory but I'm not very fond of math either." Said Olive.

"I thought that the girl who memorizes everything loves math." Said Luke.

"Well, it gets boring in geometry class. I tend to fall asleep because the teacher is boring." Said Olive. "He's like that teacher from that one movie where that teen plays hooky from school with his best friend and his girlfriend and they drive around Chicago in his friend's dad's Ferrari."

"Looks like we have something in common." Said Luke. Olive and Luke started to smile at each other as they both entered the roomavator and headed to geometry class. But, Olive felt like telling Luke something as she started to worry.

"What's wrong, Livy?" Asked Luke.

"Oh. It's nothing." Said Olive snapping out of it. Olive wanted to tell Luke about her and Connie. She's keeping this secret hidden from Luke, a secret that she's been keeping for years. If she tells him this secret, it will really devastate Luke and he will be so upset at Olive that he will never speak to her again and Olive would avoid Luke for the rest of her life. That is one secret that she would not hide from her new friend.

**What's the connection between Olive and Connie? Will Olive tell Luke this secret? Don't forget to review (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you for chapter six. I will be adding Zuri into the story as a chess prodigy at Z-Tech in later chapters, so keep an eye out. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hello everybody. I'm bringing you chapter six of this amazing story. Fletcher has a new painting and Fletcher asks Angus some advice on how to get a girl. We'll also get to see some Flemma (Fletcher and Emma) goodness. Will Fletcher ask Emma out on a date? Will he follow Angus' advice? We'll find out today. Enjoy this great chapter my fellow readers.**

**Chapter Six**

**Fletcher's FANTasy Girl**

Fletcher started to work on a new painting in the art room. He was using light brush strokes on his canvas as he was painting a picture of a girl. A beautiful girl with beautiful long, flowing hair. The girl on the painting was wearing a beautiful white dress and she was also barefoot and standing on water. The moonlight was beaming down on the girl's hair and sky was dark blue with the stars shining.

"So what do you think of this painting?" Asked Fletcher. Angus started to look at the brilliant masterpiece from Fletcher and starts to roll his eyes, getting annoyed with Fletcher's obsession with Emma.

"Dude, there's no way Emma's going to notice your painting. Plus, she's not going to date a guy like you. She's a beautiful girl whose parents are rich and famous. I mean, look at her and then look at you. And then look at her again to get the taste of you out of your eyes." Said Angus. Fletcher got really offended and confused at what Angus said to him.

"Okay first of all, that was just plain hurtful. Second, that doesn't make any sense. And third, don't make me punch you." Said Fletcher. Angus became silent after Fletcher threatened him; he was very serious about punching him. And what he just said to Fletcher, which did not make any sense.

"So, who's your beautiful girl on the painting?" Asked Angus. He was really curious to find out who the blonde was on the painting. If Fletcher told Angus if that was Olive on the painting, he would turn into a raging bull who saw red and charge at his artistic friend.

"I'm not telling you. It's a secret." Said Fletcher keeping his mouth shut. "So Angus, any advice for me to ask Emma? I really want to ask her out on a date and I don't want to turn into a babbling idiot around her."

Fletcher was smitten with Emma. This was like the time he first met Chyna and he became infatuated with her when she first came to Webster High two years ago. He got over his crush with Chyna and decides it's time to move on. Fletcher's like a lovesick puppy who's madly in love. The last time Fletcher asked Angus advice on finding a girlfriend, he ended up dating Kennedy. He tried many attempts to break up with but she claims that she's not a quitter and Fletcher says he is. After another attempt, Fletcher finally broke up with Kennedy. His plan was to ask Olive to pretend to be in love with him and the human computer played along. After he broke up Kennedy, she became so upset with Fletcher she punched him in his face and gave him a black eye. Kennedy punched Fletcher in he face so hard it felt like his eye was about to pop out of his socket.

"If you want Emma, you need to step up your game. Try flirting with her. Girls love it when a guy flirts with them. Also, use a pickup line for a girl to go out with you." Said Angus.

"What kind of line do you use?" Asked Fletcher.

"To a girl, I say; Are you from Tennessee? 'Cause you're the only ten I see. Or I say; All I wanna do is zooma-zoom-zoom and a boom-boom." Said Angus. Fletcher started to get really freaked out with Angus' pickup lines he uses on girls. Fletcher's a nice guy and he would never use those lines on Emma.

"I'm not going to say those lines. Only a sick freak like you would use something like that. And the Tennessee pickup line, that is the corniest pickup line I have ever heard. As a matter of fact, I'm not using those lines. I'm just going to be myself and try not to embarrass myself in front of her." Said Fletcher.

"Okay, whatever you say." Said Angus as he started to pick up his things and proceed to his next class. Chyna and Emma entered the room as they started to talk about new wardrobe designs. Fletcher stopped painting his picture and turned around to Emma's direction as he starts to notice the beautiful blonde who was wearing a dark blue sleeveless blouse, designer pants and tan ballet flats. Emma also wore a black headband in her hair. Angus started to walk towards Emma and he began to talk to her.

"Hey Emma. I was wondering if you want go out with me on a date on the terrace and have some organic juice?" Asked Angus.

"I would not date you if you were the last man on earth." Said Emma. "Now back off before I punch you in the brain."

Angus started to leave the room in fear after Emma threatened him. That was two threats from Fletcher and Emma in one day. Chyna and Fletcher couldn't help but laugh at Angus; they thought it was pretty funny when Emma threatened the computer genius. Emma started to notice Fletcher staring at her until he turned around and continue with his painting. The blonde placed her things on the table next to Chyna's and walked over to Fletcher to chat with him.

"Hey Fletcher." Said Emma.

"Hi Emma." Said Fletcher. "How are you?"

"I'm pretty good, thanks for asking." Said Emma.

"So how are you enjoying Z-Tech? Is it cool or what?" Asked Fletcher.

"I love this school. This place has everything: a spa, a movie room, a terrace and a cheese room too. I thought that I was not going to enjoy this school, but I really enjoy it." Said Emma. The bubbly blonde started to look at the painting of the beautiful girl on Fletcher's canvas, getting really intrigued by the painting and mesmerized by the colors and the detail of the painting. She really enjoyed his masterpiece and it felt like the painting is saying something.

"Nice painting Fletcher." Said Emma.

"Thanks. I started working on it yesterday." Said Fletcher as he started to smile at Emma. Emma started to smile at Fletcher too when she thought how cute he looks when he smiles and also how cute he looks in his red shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers.

"So what is this a painting of?" Asked Emma.

"This is a painting of a beautiful blonde girl standing on water. I call this the Fantasy Girl." Said Fletcher. Emma liked the name of his painting and yet she wonders who could the fantasy girl be. This painting is a mystery waiting to be solved.

"Who's the fantasy girl?" Asked Emma. "Is it some girl that you know?

"I can't tell you, it's a secret." Said Fletcher. The young artist felt like this is his chance to ask Emma out on a date. This is her second day at Z-Tech and he would love to get to know Emma better and show her around the school. There's a part of him that wants to follow Angus' advice, but he wants to do it his own way. Emma started to sit down next to Chyna as Fletcher started to walk over to their desk as he sees the two friends talking to each other about the new wardrobe designs. Fletcher took a look at the designs and he was impressed by the designs.

"Wow. Great designs. You know a lot about fashion." Said Fletcher. "Are those your drawings for your new clothing line?"

"Yes they are. Emma is designing a new line of clothing based on my style. And here comes the best part, I'm going to be modeling in them. I am so excited." Said Chyna. Fletcher was so happy to hear about Chyna modeling for Emma's new clothing line. Fletcher was waiting for his chance to ask Emma out and now he wants to tell her.

"Emma. Now I know that you and Chyna are busy with the new clothing designs. Would you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow, if you're not busy? I want us to get to know each other." Said Fletcher. Emma was surprised to hear Fletcher asking her out on a date. She looked at Fletcher and she looked at Chyna.

"Go ahead, Emma. Fletcher likes you. He's very nice and he's interested to get to know you. I think you two could hit it off." Said Chyna.

"Well, okay. Sure Fletcher, I will go out on a date with you." Said Emma. Fletcher felt like leaping for joy when Emma accepted his offer, if he did leap for joy it would really weird out Emma. "Is tomorrow okay with you?"

"Sure, tomorrow's fine. Hey, if you're busy or if I'm busy tomorrow. We'll go out Friday." Said Fletcher. "If that's okay."

"Yeah. That's okay." Said Emma. Fletcher picked up his things and proceeds to leave the roomavator to head out to his next class. Emma started to blush when Fletcher smiled at her, she had this funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. Emma felt like Fletcher has given her butterflies inside her.

"Bye Fletch." Said Emma.

"Bye Emma." Said Fletcher as he left the art room leaving Chyna and Emma alone.

"Looks like someone likes Fletcher." Said Chyna in a singsong voice.

"Chyna." Said Emma who was still blushing a dark shade of pink on her cheeks until Chyna noticed her cheeks.

"You were blushing. I noticed that your cheeks turned pink. It happened to Olive when she first dated Graham." Said Chyna.

"Okay, okay, okay. I was blushing over Fletcher." Said Emma as she admitted to Chyna that she was blushing over Fletcher. "Can we get on with the designs?"

"Sure." Said Chyna. Chyna and Emma start to go over the fashion designs on the drawings, working full-time going over the designs of the wardrobe. "So Emma, for this shirt. How about a lime green v-neck tee that's just rocking out?"

"Great idea, Chyna. I also have a cold shoulder tunic and a pink floral skirt that would really look good with the shirt. I call it the bolts of floral ensemble. And if you have a date with a cute boy, you have your beautiful dresses and a cute pair of flats that would go with the dress." Said Emma. Chyna started to look at the designs Emma has worked on and she really enjoyed the designs.

"Wow, Emma. These are really great designs, I love them. Plus, the dresses are cute too. I can't wait to model in them." Said Chyna. "You really like my style."

"Yeah. When you have a mother who works in the fashion industry and you want to follow her footsteps, you have great potential." Said Emma. As Chyna and Emma continue to look at the designs Emma made, they do not know that Lexi has been listening in on their conversation. Lexi plans to sabotage Emma and Chyna. She's always been jealous of Chyna ever since and now Lexi wants her chance to shine in the spotlight.

"How can Chyna be a better model than me? I can't let Chyna design in Emma's new clothing line. I'm the one that should model in her new wardrobe, not Chyna. I'm way much better than little Ms. Rock Star." Thought Lexi. The math princess has something sinister to ruin Chyna and Emma.

**Uh-oh, what's Lexi planning on doing? What is her sinister plan? Also, how will Fletcher and Emma's first date turn out? We'll find out next time. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and stay tuned for the next chapter. Till next time my fellow readers. **


	7. Chapter 7

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hello everybody. Here's chapter seven of the story. Lexi has a sinister plan to sabotage Chyna and Emma. Meanwhile, Olive tells Luke a bit about herself and Luke gets a phone call from someone mysterious. Who could it be calling Luke? Will Lexi succeed in her plan to sabotage the duo? We'll find out today.**

**Chapter Seven**

**A Plan For Sabotage**

Jealous of Chyna and Emma's friendship and jealous of Chyna modeling in Emma's new clothing line, Lexi has a devious plan to sabotage the two and humiliate them for the rest of their lives. Lexi was sitting in her dorm room with Paisley, coming up with a plan to humiliate them. She always wanted to humiliate Chyna and always tries to bring her down. Two years ago, Lexi was on the cheerleading squad for Webster High and was also the lead of all of the school leads until Chyna showed up. She's always been jealous of Chyna, from her getting the school lead to her getting into Z-Tech. Her best friend Paisley has been there for her. Paisley's friendlier than Lexi and she's always been friendly to Chyna and the other ANTs. Paisley is also very innocent because of her naïve nature and she's also good friends with Olive.

"I can't believe that Emma chose Chyna to model in her new clothing line. I'm supposed to be the one modeling in them and I'm supposed to be the one who's better than Chyna. I'M BETTER THAN HER!" Yelled Lexi.

"I don't see what's wrong with Chyna modeling naked on the runway. I think it's pretty cool." Said Paisley. Lexi started to roll her eyes at her dumbfounded friend after she said it was pretty cool for Chyna to model.

"Paisley, you do not model naked on the runway. You model in designer clothing. I've done modeling. I'm the best and beautiful girl in the world to model." Said Lexi. "Emma should let me model. I have the cutest dresses and shoes that I wear and she should do a clothing line based on my style."

Lexi pressed a little red button on the wall and it opened up her closet. Her closet was filled with cute designer jeans, skirts, dresses, shirts, and shoes. The lights were blinking and it has her name in the closet with big bright lights that the whole world would see.

"Lexi, the sun in your closet is blinding me. Take it back up to outer space." Said Paisley. Lexi started to close the closet door and went back to her plan to sabotage Chyna and Emma.

"I need to come up with a plan to sabotage Chyna and Emma. Chyna should not model in the new clothes. She doesn't even know how to model. Music is her department, not fashion. She should stick with music and leave the fashion to me." Said Lexi smiling. Paisley is starting to get worried about Lexi, she doesn't want her friend to sabotage Chyna.

"Lexi, are you sure this is a good idea to sabotage the two. Can't you just be happy for Chyna? I'm happy for her, so why don't you just accept it." Said Paisley. Paisley is right; Lexi should not try to sabotage the two. Lexi rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed as she proceeds to go on with her plan.

"Paisley, I'm the one that's making the plans here. Don't try to ruin it." Said Lexi. "I have came up with a perfect plant to sabotage Chyna and Emma. After Emma finishes designing her dress, I'm going to go into their room and start trashing their clothes. So that way Chyna would never model in them and Emma won't have anymore dresses to design."

"Can we have a paint party in their room?" Asked Paisley. "I would love to throw paint in your hair. You can throw paint in my hair too."

"We're not going to throw paint!" Yelled Lexi. Paisley kept her mouth shut after her "best friend" yelled at her. Paisley felt really hurt when Lexi yelled at her. Sometimes, Paisley just felt like standing up for herself from Lexi and tell her how she feels about her treating her like dirt. She's never done anything wrong to her best friend. Sometimes she wonders why Lexi acts out the way she does and always needs to be the center of attention.

**(Meanwhile)**

Luke and Olive are becoming very friendly with each other. They have everything in common like falling asleep in geometry class. Olive has gotten to know Luke in a new light. She saw how sweet he could be. He opened up to her about his parents and his stuffed koala. She felt like she's gotten to know and now it's time for Luke to get to know Olive. The young boy was up at the organic juice stand getting some juice for him and Olive and walked over to the table.

"Here's your juice." Said Luke as he handed Olive her cup of organic orange juice. The two began to drink their drinks and began to start talking to each other and enjoying this beautiful day.

"Mmm. That's good stuff." Said Olive after taking a sip of her juice.

"This is really a beautiful day." Said Luke as he starts to take a sip of juice.

"It sure is." Said Olive.

"Not as beautiful as you." Said Luke. Olive started to smile when Luke complimented her. He started to notice her lime green floral shirt that she was wearing and he thought that she looked cute in it.

"So Olive, why do you wear floral outfits like floral shirts, cardigans and pants?" Asked Luke. "Is this what you usually wear?"

"I wear floral outfits because I look adorable in them. Now I know that it's too babyish for me to wear floral outfits, but this is what I usually wear." Said Olive. "Sometimes people make fun of what I wear and they say that I look like a baby and I need to update my looks."

"I don't think that you look like a baby. I think that you look adorable wearing floral clothing. It makes you look adorable, I like that. I like it when a girl dresses in adorable clothing." Said Luke. Olive started to blush in front of Luke and took another sip of her juice. Luke started to notice Olive's cheeks turning pink and smiled at her.

"Looks like you're blushing." Said Luke.

"Thanks Luke. I really appreciate that you like what I wear." Said Olive.

"No problem." Said Luke. "Do you live with your parents?"

"Yeah, but they're divorced. They divorced when I was young. Then my mother met my stepfather and she married him." Said Olive as she starts to look down at her hands, ringing them in fear and sadness.

"What's wrong?" Asked Luke. Olive started slightly as she felt a tear come down her eye, indicating that she started crying, which made Luke notice there was something wrong.

"I haven't told anyone this. My stepfather beat me when I was 11. I hated him ever since for treating me this way. He drinks all the time and he takes his anger out on me. He calls me bad names and he said that I was a mistake and he wishes that I was dead. I wanted to run away from home to stay away from him. He was a nice guy when I first met him, but now he hates me. I thought I was living a happy life at home, but my life has turned into hell. My friends see cheery Olive, who brightens everyone's day with her "interesting factoids" and her antics. But deep inside, I'm not happy. I'm sad inside and sometimes I just wish that I didn't exist. I have thought about killing myself, I wanted to jump out of a window and just die but something held me back. My mother and my best friends." Said Olive as she started to wipe her eyes. Luke moved in close to Olive and placed his arm around her trying to comfort her. He felt really sad about Olive. She's a really sweet girl who's been living in a world of abuse and neglect. He felt that she does not to be treated that way by her stepfather, Olive is a wonderful girl and Luke will do anything to keep her safe.

"I'm sorry to hear, Olive. It must've been really difficult for you. I think you're a really sweet, beautiful and intelligent young girl. You don't deserved to be treated like this. Your stepfather is a fool for treating you like dirt and he needs to treat you with respect." Said Luke. Olive stopped crying as she felt the sadness leaving her when Luke comforted her and every word coming from Luke's mouth made her feel better.

"Luke, thank you. That was the nicest thing you've said to me. You really understand me." Said Olive. Luke placed his hand on top of Olive's and held her hand and hugged her, Olive felt safe around Luke. He's there to catch her when she falls. A phone ringing has interrupted Luke and Olive's tender moment. Luke removed his phone out of his pocket and looked down at the screen and saw that the caller id said "Unknown Caller".

"I'm going to take this call. Sorry about that." Said Luke.

"That's okay, Luke. You can take your call." Said Olive. Luke started to answer his phone to see who it is. Maybe Jessie is calling to check up on him or maybe Morgan and Christina.

"Hello." Said Luke.

"Hi Lukey-Pookie." Said the mysterious caller. "Did you miss me?"

"Oh no." Said Luke. Olive saw a horrified look on Luke's face after he heard a familiar voice on his phone. He couldn't believe his ears when he heard this mysterious person's voice.

**Who is this mysterious caller on the phone? Does this mysterious voice have a connection to Olive? We'll find out next time. Don't forget to review the story (No bad reviews) and I'll see you in chapter eight. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hello everybody. Here's chapter eight of the story and it is filled with surprises and a shocking twist. Luke's mystery caller is revealed and Olive shares her secret with Luke that will totally surprise him. So here it is, chapter eight of **_**The DANTser and The Brainiac**_**. Read on and enjoy. **

**Chapter Eight**

**Olive's Secret**

"Hello." Said Luke after he answered his phone.

"Hi Lukey-Pookie." Said the mysterious caller. "Did you miss me?

"Oh no." Said Luke. Olive saw a horrified look on Luke's face after he heard a familiar voice on his phone. He couldn't believe his ears when he heard this mysterious person. It was Creepy Connie Thompson. She's called to torment Luke again. Connie is still obsessed with Luke after she broke up with Ravi.

"Oh yes, it's me." Said Connie.

"Connie, why are you calling me? I thought that your obsession with me is over. Please, for the love of god, stop stalking me." Pleaded Luke. Olive was beginning to worry about Luke while she was watching him talk on the phone trying to figure out what's wrong.

"My obsession with you is not over. It will never be over. I will love you till the day we die together." Said Connie. "And here comes the best part I am coming for you my hunky dancer."

"No!" Screamed Luke as every student and Olive are staring at him like he lost a bet on a football game. Luke was horrified that Connie is coming for Luke. Luke hung up the phone and started running to the roomavator and into his room. Olive was really worried about Luke, she decided to check up on him to see what's going on. After leaving the roomavator, Luke ran into his room and start to pack up his thing and leave Z-Tech so Connie would not find him. He know that he just started to enjoy this school, but if Connie comes to visit he's staying as far away from her as humanly possible. Olive started to knock on Luke's door, but there was no answer. She started knocking on the door the second time; there was also no answer.

"Luke. Luke, please open the door." Said Olive. Luke ignored Olive as he continues to pack up his things. "Luke, please open the door. It feels like you're trying to ignore me and I'm starting to worry about you. Could you please let me in so we can talk? We've gotten along just fine and I don't want our friendship to end on a sour note."

Olive started to open the door and she sees Luke packing his suitcase, indicating that he's getting ready to leave Z-Tech. Olive looked hurt to see Luke getting ready to leave.

"I can't stay here Olive. I just can't." Said Luke.

"Why?" Asked Olive. "It's me, isn't it?"

"No, it's not you Olive. It's nothing personal, but I have to leave." Luke tried to explain.

"Save it Luke! I thought that you were really nice and now you're going to leave this school. I guess you don't want to be friends with me!" Yelled Olive. Luke saw the anger in Olive's eyes. "Go ahead! Say it! Call me a freak! Call me a depressed girl! Just say it to my face!

"Olive, calm down. I'm not trying to leave you. It's just that I have some problems going on in my life and I don't want to involve you in them." Said Luke. Olive felt like crying and punching Luke in the face. Her hand was balled up into a fist and she was seeing red. She just wants to beat up Luke badly.

"So, why don't you tell me?" Asked Olive.

"I can't. I just can't!" Yelled Luke. "If I knew that you were going to be acting all crazy for me not telling you I should've told you before."

"So now you're calling me crazy!?" Asked Olive.

"No, Olive you're taking it the wrong way. You're not crazy. I find you very nice and sweet and also very friendly." Said Luke. Olive's eyes started to water as she was ready to cry. It broke Luke's heart seeing her that way.

"I thought that we were getting along, Luke. We've told each other everything! I told you about my stepfather abusing me and ignoring me and now you're ignoring me and not telling me what's going on! I should've known, you were just trying to use me just to be my friend!" Yelled Olive.

"I'm not using you Olive. I really like you and you're very sweet and I care about you." Said Luke.

"Oh then why don't you be friends with somebody else!?" Exclaimed Olive.

"I rather be friends with Chyna than to be friends with you." Luke muttered. Olive heard what Luke said and she knew that he went too far.

"I'm out of here! When you see me around the school, don't bother talking to me! I don't ever want to see you again!" Yelled Olive as she went into the roomavator with tears streaming down her face with Luke following her. Angus left the roomavator and saw Olive who was angry and crying. But before Luke could talk to her, the door closed and Angus grabbed Luke by his shirt and entered the room.

"Okay Freckles, what did you do to her?" Asked Angus getting ready to attack Luke.

"I didn't do nothing to her." Said Luke as he pushed Angus away from him.

"Then why was she crying? Did you hurt her?" Asked Angus.

"No I did not hurt her." Said Luke. Angus started to notice Luke's suitcase packed and ready to go.

"Are you trying to leave Z-Tech?" Asked Angus.

"Yes. It's not Olive. I have a little problem, well a huge problem in my life. Do you remember that girl I told you about that look like Olive?" Asked Luke.

"Yeah, Creepy Connie." Said Angus as he starts to sit down at his desk.

"Well, she's out to get me and she's obsessed with me big time. I wanted to tell Olive, but I couldn't. I just don't want to involve her and put her into any kind of danger. Creepy Connie is dangerous; she tried to kill me with a flamethrower for crying out loud. Now my friendship with Olive is over and she really hates me." Said Luke.

"You care about Olive a lot?" Asked Angus.

"Yes, I do care about her. I just don't want our friendship to turn really sour. I have to tell her." Said Luke. Angus understood how Luke feels about Olive, he cares about her so much and he doesn't want her to get hurt by Connie.

"Go talk to Olive. Tell her about Connie. Tell her how you feel. If that doesn't work, I'm going to have to beat you up for upsetting my woman." Said Angus. Luke started to leave the room and enter the roomavator so he can go talk to Olive. He couldn't believe that Olive is upset at him after he didn't tell her about Connie. Luke would do anything to win back Olive's friendship. After the roomavator stopped, Luke exited out and started to walk towards Chyna, Olive and Emma's dorm room. Before he could enter, Chyna and Emma confronted Luke.

"What did you do to Olive?" Asked Emma.

"I didn't do nothing." Said Luke.

"She's crying her eyes out and she told us that you hurt her." Said Chyna. "How could you do that to her, Luke? She thought that you were her friend and now you're trying to avoid her.

"I don't want to hurt Olive. I was nice to her and she started going crazy from seeing me getting ready to leave the school." Said Luke.

"Why are you trying to leave the school?" Asked Emma.

"Because Creepy Connie called me and she's coming for me." Said Luke.

"You wanted to tell Olive but you're afraid that Olive will be in danger." Said Chyna.

"Yeah." Said Luke. "How did you know that?"

"Girl's intuition." Said Chyna.

"Luke, go talk to Olive. She's in a very fragile state and you need to make things right with her." Said Emma as she puts her hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Alright, I'll go talk to her." Said Luke. Chyna and Emma entered the roomavator heading up to the fashion room to work on the new clothing line leaving Luke with Olive. Luke started to knock on the door a few times until there was an answer."

"Who is it?" Asked Olive.

"It's Luke." Said Luke.

"Go away Luke. I told you to stay away from me." Said Olive.

"Olive, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please, let me in." Pleaded Luke.

"Interesting factoid…you did hurt me!" Yelled Olive. Luke entered the room and saw Olive laying down on her bed and wiping her eyes.

"What the heck! I told you to stay away from me!" Yelled Olive.

"No! I'm not going to stay away from you, we need to talk." Said Luke. Olive sat up on her bed while Luke sat down next to her.

"I don't want to talk to you. You're a big jerk, Luke." Said Olive.

"Well I do. Olive, I'm so sorry for hurting you. I wasn't trying to leave because of you. I was trying to leave because I have gotten a call from Creepy Connie. I freaked out because if she comes over to Z-Tech and she sees you with me, she might try to hurt you. I didn't want to get you involved and I don't want to put in any kind of danger. I care about you a lot." Said Luke. Olive started to calm down and started to cry as tears start to stream down her face.

"Look, I feel awful for not telling you and I don't want to lose you. You're a good friend and I don't want you to hate me." Said Luke.

"I forgive you." Said Olive. "I guess you really do care about me."

"Yeah, I really do." Said Luke.

"I'm sorry for getting really upset back there. I know that you were trying to keep me safe. And if you ever try to leave me, I will punch you." Said Olive as she wiped away her tears and playfully punched Luke in the arm and smiled at him.

"I will never leave you." Said Luke. Olive started to get silent to Luke, thinking she should tell her secret to him. "What's wrong? I thought that we've made up."

"I have a secret to tell you." Said Olive.

"What is it?" Asked Luke.

"I'm telling you this in confidence, this is between me and you so don't tell anyone else. It's about me and Connie." Said Olive. Luke was curious to find out what's going on between Olive and Connie.

"Oh no. You're Creepy Connie?" Asked Luke.

"No, I'm not Connie." Said Olive. "This is going to be difficult to say."

"Olive, you can tell me. We're the only ones in this room." Said Luke.

"When I told you that I don't have any brothers or sisters, I lied. I wanted to tell you this but I don't know how it would affect our friendship and you'll probably hate me for the rest of your life. So, here goes nothing. Connie and I are related." Said Olive.

"What do you mean, related?" Asked Luke

"We're sisters." Said Olive.

"You…you…you're sisters?" Asked Luke.

"Yes." Said Olive. "My mother gave birth to twins, that was me and Connie. My real dad and my mother divorced and dad had custody of Connie and mom had custody of me. My birth name was not Olive Doyle; Olive Thompson was my birth name. After the divorce, my last name was changed to my mother's maiden name, Doyle." Said Olive. "As crazy as it sounds, it's true."

"You two are sisters? She tried to kill me with a flamethrower at the school play." Said Luke. "Does anyone else know?"

"No, just you. I don't know if you would still like me if you found out about me and Connie." Said Olive.

"It's okay." Said Luke as he starts to move closer to Olive as he held her hand and gave her a hug. This is a secret that is going to be kept between the two friends.

**So what did you think of chapter eight? Looks like Luke took the news pretty well. Stay tuned for the next chapter for Fletcher and Emma's first date, how will it turn out? Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you for chapter nine. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hey everybody. In case you've missed what's been going on, here's what's happened so far. Luke has gotten a call from Creepy Connie. Olive and Luke have an argument. Olive forgives Luke, and Olive revealed her secret to Luke, her and Connie are sisters. Today, we're going to have some Flemma goodness when Fletcher and Emma prepare for their first date. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter Nine**

**The First Date**

Fletcher is excited about today. Today, he is going out on a date with Emma and he has to look his best for her and not try to embarrass himself on this date. Fletcher pulled out a red polo shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair matching blue sneakers. Fletcher made sure that his hair was neatly groomed and his breath smelled nice and minty. The young artist also started to shave, but it's not his face that he's shaving, he's shaving his legs. Fletcher's dad told him when he reaches high school age he have to start shaving. Luke and Angus entered the room and catches Fletcher shaving his legs.

"Oh come on! Give me a break." Said Angus as he saw his roommate shaving his legs.

"Dude, why are you shaving your legs?" Asked Luke.

"I'm trying to look my best for your sister. This is my first date with her and I don't want to embarrass myself." Said Fletcher as he continues to shave his legs.

"First of all, Emma won't date a guy who shaves his legs. And second, please stop shaving your legs. Start shaving your legs." Said Luke. "What kind of man are you?"

"I'm a strong, sweet and sensitive guy." Said Fletcher. "I'm a bit nervous about my date, what should I do?"

"STOP SHAVING YOUR LEGS!" Angus and Luke both yelled at Fletcher as he stops shaving his legs and wiped the shaving cream off.

"Okay, if you want advice on a date. Take her to see an action movie, girls love it when you take them to see an action movie. It shows that you can be really manly." Said Angus.

"I'm not taking her to see an action movie. Emma doesn't like action movies. I guess that she likes romance movies, so I'm taking her to the movie room to watch _The Light and The Darkness_; it's a romantic drama about a young man who's the son of a mobster, he starts falls for his brother's fiancée and he hides it from his brother." Said Fletcher.

"I guess the term "girly man" is in your vocabulary." Said Luke. Angus laughed after Luke made a comment about Fletcher. Fletcher got really annoyed with Luke and Angus making fun of him.

"Look, just because I'm taking a beautiful girl to see a romantic movie doesn't make me a "girly man." I like Emma and this is our first date and I don't want to take her to go see an action movie. Then after a movie, we're going to have a nice moonlit dinner out on the terrace and if things start to progress, maybe a goodnight kiss." Said Fletcher. "So how's that for a magical evening?"

"Looks like you've had this date planned out." Said Angus.

"I've had it planned since I originally wanted to asked Chyna out on a date." Said Fletcher. "But since we're just friends, I'm going to have this planned for Emma. Good thing I have this remote so when I press this button, get ready for the fireworks."

"You need fireworks for the date?" Asked Luke.

"Well you gotta have fireworks for when you kiss a girl." Said Fletcher as he started smiling.

"Okay, when you and Emma talk to each other during your date make sure she tells a bit about herself and also tell her a bit about yourself. Don't make things awkward between you two. Also, talk to her about art make sure she sees the real you." Said Luke. Fletcher was impressed with Luke's advice. He's never known anyone who gave him very good advice. He gives better advice than Angus.

"Thanks for the advice Luke. You're a better advice giver than Angus." Said Fletcher. Angus looked offended when Fletcher said that about him.

"Hey! I give good advice." Said Angus.

"The last time I took your advice was when I ended up dating Kennedy." Said Fletcher. "If I wasn't your friend and roommate, I'd punch you in the face."

Angus looked really scared as Fletcher starts to get his clothes and stepped into the bathroom so he could get ready for his date.

"Fletcher." Said Angus.

"What is it, Angus?" Asked Fletcher.

"When you talk to Emma. Make sure you don't tell her that you shave your legs." Said Angus.

"I guess I shouldn't tell her that I shave my armpits." Said Fletcher. Luke and Angus start to look at each other when Fletcher said that he shaves his armpits. While Fletcher was getting ready for his date with Emma, Emma was getting ready herself. Chyna and Olive were helping Emma pick out an outfit for her date.

"I picked out a cute dress to wear on my date with Fletcher." Said Emma as she pulls out a cute purple dress and a red cardigan with matching purple flats. Chyna and Olive started to look at the outfit.

"It's cute, but could it be floral. Fletcher loves it when a girl wears floral. Said Olive.

"Like you?" Asked Emma as she pointed at Olive's floral pants and her pink owl sweater and matching pink flats.

"It's what I usually wear." Said Olive.

"What Olive was trying to say is that the dress looks really cute and it looks perfect for your date." Said Chyna.

"Really? I was thinking of wearing something else." Said Emma. Emma started to pull out an orange shirt, a floral skirt and a pair of black flats. Chyna and Olive really liked Emma's outfit. They felt that Emma looks really beautiful in that.

"I like it." Said Chyna.

"I like it too. It's pretty cute." Said Olive.

"Yay! You both like it. I'm going to go in the bathroom and change." Said Emma as she starts to enter the bathroom and started to get ready for her date, leaving Chyna and Olive to talk amongst themselves.

"So Olive, what's going on between you and Luke?" Asked Chyna. "Looks like you two have a sweet friendship."

"Chyna, Luke and I are just friends. I'm not ready for a relationship. We're getting along just great." Said Olive.

"Look, I know that your relationship with Graham didn't work out and also your relationship with Dixon. Maybe Luke is right for you and maybe you can pursue a relationship with him." Said Chyna.

"I know, but what if he doesn't feel the same way about me? He cares about me a lot and I don't want to ruin our friendship. We have a great one. He's cute, his freckles are so adorable and his dance moves are so cool." Said Olive as she started to blush. Chyna noticed something about her best friend and she's seen it before when she first fell for Graham, she was in love.

"Oooh Olive, I've seen that look before." Said Chyna.

"What look?" Asked Olive as she starts to twirl her blonde hair and started to bite her lower lip and started smiling.

"You know that look. The way you twirl your hair around your finger, you start to bite your lower lip and you start smiling at the same time. You've been hit by cupid's arrow." Said Chyna.

"Interesting factoid about cupid's arrow…I don't know what to say." Said Olive.

"You can't finish your interesting factoid. You know why? It's because you're in love." Said Chyna.

"I'm not in love." Said Olive.

"Yes you are, you're in love with Luke." Said Chyna as she started smiling. Emma walked out of the bathroom and heard what Chyna said to Olive.

"Who's in love with who?" Asked Emma.

"No one." Said Olive.

"Olive is in love with Luke." Said Chyna. Emma squealed in joy when she heard that Olive is falling in love with Luke.

"You love my brother." Said Emma as she sat down next to Olive.

"Luke and I are just friends. But every time when I'm around him, I feel happiness inside me and I have these pent up emotions of love and romance. The last time that I was in love was with Graham and I cared about him a lot. But things went too fast between me and him and I wasn't ready for a relationship." Said Olive.

"But Graham is a psycho." Said Chyna.

"You dated a psycho?" Asked Emma in a shocked look.

"Graham is not a psycho. He's a nice guy and I cared about him. Plus, his cooking was excellent. Haven't you tried his three-cheese chicken Florentine? That was some pretty good stuff." Said Olive.

"But he broke up with you because you went crazy over incorrect grammar. Also, Fletcher tried to defend you from Graham…" Said Chyna.

"He was trying to swoop in and have me to himself." Said Olive as she started to cross her arms.

"Well Graham's a hypocrite for breaking up with you." Said Emma.

"I know. Graham is such a jerk. Maybe Chyna is right, maybe I should move on to someone and have a nice and steady relationship with him." Said Olive.

"Like Luke." Said Emma.

"Yes, like Luke." Said Olive. Fletcher started to knock on the girl's door until Emma opened the door. Fletcher stared at Emma for a moment. She wore a floral blouse, a pink skirt and a pair of red flats. She had on a pink hairband that matches her skirt. Emma started smiling at Fletcher, then took a step forward. Fletcher held Emma's hand and smiled shyly.

"Wow Emma, you look really beautiful." Said Fletcher as Emma started to blush.

"Thanks Fletcher." Said Emma. "So, are you ready for our date?"

"Yes." Said Fletcher. "Prepare to be swept up off your feet for a magical night."

"Sounds great." Said Emma. "I'm going to enjoy this night."

"Me too." Said Fletcher.

"You two have fun." Said Olive.

"We will." Said Emma as she starts leaving with Fletcher to go to the movie room and have their first date.

"You know. If things work out between you and Luke, maybe you and him could double date with Fletcher and Emma." Said Chyna.

"Yeah, right." Said Olive as she starts laughing. Maybe Chyna is right, maybe Olive should move on and ask Luke on a date.

**So what do you think of this chapter? Do you think Fletcher and Emma's first date will turn out perfect? Do you think that Olive will ask Luke on a date? Don't forget to review (No Bad Reviews). Also, make sure to follow me on Twitter seanpware. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hey everybody, I'm bringing you chapter ten of this amazing crossover story. Fletcher and Emma have their first date together. Will things turn out magical or will Fletcher try to embarrass himself in front of the girl of his dreams? We'll find out today. So for you A.N.T. Farm and Jessie fans out there, here's chapter ten. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Ten**

**Some EnchANTed Evening**

Fletcher had everything planned for tonight, him and Emma are going to have a nice enchanted evening with each other and get to know one another. While sitting in the movie room watching _The Light and The Darkness_, Fletcher started to worry about making a fool of himself in front of Emma. Fletcher looked at Emma and Emma looked back at Fletcher and smiled at him. She was having the time of her life, Emma wanted to get a chance to know about Fletcher and talk to him about art.

"So how are you enjoying the movie?" Asked Fletcher.

"Pretty good. I really wanted to see this movie. I'm really glad that I'm seeing it with you." Said Emma. Fletcher didn't stress out about the date, he was just being himself. He was calm, cool and steady Fletcher. It's a great thing that Fletcher picked out the movie for Emma to enjoy and this is the movie that she enjoys. Emma thought that Fletcher was not going to enjoy the movie because he was a guy, but Fletcher is enjoying watching the movie with her. The movie started to show a romantic scene between the main character Michael and his love interest Kiki. Emma started to cry during the scene, indicating that she needs to be consoled. Fletcher wanted to put his arm around her but she would just yell at him and dump soda on his head and Luke would have to kill him for trying to put the moves on his sister. She's given Fletcher the opportunity to put his arm around as Fletcher took a deep breath and slowly started to put his arm around Emma. The beautiful blonde did not yell at him, dump soda on his head or moved his arm away from her, Emma enjoyed having Fletcher's arm around her, she thought it was really nice and she also saw how romantic Fletcher could be. Emma started to wipe the tears from her face with her hand until Fletcher handed her a tissue. Fletcher was being a gentleman tonight and Emma is enjoying that. After the movie was over, Fletcher and Emma went out to the terrace for a moonlit dinner for two. Emma had the chicken Caesar salad and Fletcher had the double cheeseburger with curly fries. If he was out on a date with Olive, she would freak out about curly fries, that is one of her biggest fears.

"That was a pretty good movie." Said Fletcher.

"Yeah it was. I really liked the ending where Kiki told Michael that he was the light in her darkness. That was so romantic I started to cry." Said Emma as she took a bite of her salad.

"That scene was really romantic. I love the scene where Kiki told Michael to choose between her or follow his father's footsteps in the mob. That was a really powerful scene. He had a choice, he chose love instead of a life of crime." Said Fletcher.

"That scene was really powerful." Said Emma. Their conversation ended with silence, making things awkward for Fletcher and Emma. Fletcher was stuck with coming up with something to say, his mind's been racking up with all kinds of questions to ask Emma and what they should talk about. Both of them continued to eat until one of them broke the silence.

"Don't you hate that?" Asked Emma.

"Hate what?" Asked Fletcher.

"Awkward silences. Why do we feel it's necessary to talk about something in order to be comfortable." Said Emma.

"That's a good question." Said Fletcher.

"That's when you know you've found somebody special. When you can just be quiet for a change and comfortably enjoy the silence." Said Emma. Fletcher tried to break the silence until he started to blurt out something that is really going to embarrass him right in front of Emma.

"I shave my legs." Said Fletcher looking horrified. Emma had a surprised look on her face after Fletcher blurted out that he shaves his legs. Fletcher's cheeks turned red and he started to feel embarrassed, now things have just gotten awkward between the two.

"You did what?" Asked Emma.

"I'm sorry that I said that. I feel like an idiot. I shouldn't have said that." Said Fletcher as he started to look down at his food.

"That's okay Fletcher." Said Emma as placed her hand on top of his.

"It's just that I'm a little nervous and I'm trying to come up with a few things to talk about." Said Fletcher.

"Fletcher, it's okay to be nervous on your first date. It gets awkward during the date, but things will get better." Said Emma. Fletcher looked up at Emma and started to smile at her. Emma came up with something to talk about and she will see the real Fletcher. "So Fletcher, I see that you like art. What inspired you to do art?"

"The greatest artist during the Romantic period inspired me. I learned from the greatest artist like Salvatore Rosa, William Blake, Samuel Palmer, Johan Christian Dahl, Anne-Louis Girodet de Roussy-Trioson and Eugene Delacroix inspired me to do art. My parents always take me to art museums when I was young. I was mesmerized by the artists' pictures and I told my parents, I want to be an artist when I grow up. At age 5, I started painting a beautiful picture of a woodland area. My parents saw the painting and they really enjoyed it. Art was a big thing for my life. Everybody at my old school tease me because they say that my art is stupid and they also say that I should cut off my ear like Vincent Van Gogh and go insane. Art is a big part of me and I really enjoy it." Said Fletcher. Emma really enjoyed Fletcher's insights on art, it really touched her heart.

"Wow Fletcher, that was really nice. I really enjoy your insights of art." Said Emma. The two started to hit it off just great. She sees Fletcher in a new light after he talked about art with her. After the two finished eating, Fletcher and Emma started to look at the stars in the clear night sky. Emma's blonde locks were shining in the moonlight when Fletcher took a really good look at her and saw how beautiful she looks.

"Wow, this is a beautiful night." Said Emma looking up at the stars.

"Not as beautiful as you." Said Fletcher. Emma started to blush when Fletcher started to notice her cheeks turning pink.

"Fletcher." Said Emma.

"Yes Emma." Said Fletcher.

"Your painting of the girl standing on the water. Who is the girl supposed to be?" Asked Emma. She was curious to know who the blonde girl was on the painting.

"You're curious about the painting." Said Fletcher.

"Yes I am." Said Emma.

"Okay, I'll tell you who the girl in the painting is. But, this is between me and you so don't tell anybody." Said Fletcher.

"Don't worry, it will be our little secret." Said Emma.

"Okay. The girl in the painting is Olive." Said Fletcher.

"That was Olive on the picture." Said Emma. "I thought that you said that you two are just friends."

"We are. One time, I used to have a crush on Olive when she made that quilt. I wanted to ask her out but I don't want to ruin our friendship. Until you came along. You were the most beautiful girl I've ever met, Emma. You're also the sweetest and talented girl ever."

"Thanks Fletcher. You know, that is a beautiful painting of her, you should have this displayed at an art gallery." Said Emma.

"I know but what if they don't like my painting." Said Fletcher as Emma started lacing her fingers with Fletcher.

"They will." Said Emma. After looking at the stars, Fletcher walked Emma to her dorm room and they stopped right in front of her door. The two were face to face to each other, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

"I had a really great time." Said Fletcher.

"Me too." Said Emma as she started looking down at her feet.

"You're not going to tell Chyna and Olive about the painting?" Asked Fletcher.

"I'm not." Said Emma. "This is between me and you."

"Come on, Fletcher. Make your move you stupid idiot. Kiss the girl." Thought Fletcher. He wanted to kiss Emma. He felt like making the first move it was eating him up inside. His palms started to sweat, his heart started to beat fast. He have to make his move.

"Well goodnight." Said Emma.

"Goodnight." Said Fletcher. Then all of a sudden, Emma felt a pair of lips on hers. It was Fletcher's. She couldn't believe that Fletcher was kissing her. Emma relaxed as she let out a soft moan while she was kissing Fletcher. The two stopped kissing so they can catch their breath.

"Wow. That was really nice." Said Emma smiling at Fletcher.

"Yeah." Said Fletcher. Emma started to open the door to her room and Fletcher started to enter the roomavator as they both waved goodnight to each other. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Okay." Said Emma as she entered her room. A smile crept up on her face as she really enjoyed the goodnight kiss from Fletcher and the date. It turned out to be really magical. Fletcher left the roomavator and entered his dorm room and closed the door nice and quiet so he won't wake up Luke and Angus.

"Quimby, you still got it." Whispered Fletcher.

This turned out to be some enchanted evening for Fletcher and Emma.

**Well, that was chapter ten of this great story. Were you surprised to find out who the girl in the painting was? Did you like Fletcher and Emma's tender moment together? Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and stay tuned for chapter eleven. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hello everybody. Last time, Fletcher and Emma had their first date. Things started to get a little awkward between the two young prodigies. But, things turned out very well when Emma saw Fletcher in a new light. Fletcher revealed to Emma that the beautiful blonde girl on the painting is Olive. At the end of the date, Fletcher and Emma's date become really magical when they both kissed. Today, they are going to tell their details of their date to their roomies. How will they react when they kissed? Let's find out today. We'll also get to see some Luke and Olive goodness. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Details Chapter**

After a night of magic, Fletcher felt like that he was on top of the world. He was in love, he's in love with Emma. His mind is still playing back the events of the date, he wished he brought his remote hat controls the fireworks that go off right after him and Emma kissed. That was the most memorable moment that he can remember. Fletcher was getting ready for class, Angus stepped out of the bathroom after he finished brushing his teeth and Luke was still laying in bed getting some sleep hoping that Jessie would come and wake him up.

"So Mr. Smooth, how did the date go?" Asked Angus.

"It was pretty good." Said Fletcher.

"Did you embarrassed yourself right in front of Emma? Because if you did, I wish I was there to videotape it." Laughed Angus.

"To tell you the truth, I embarrassed myself just one time in front of Emma because I mentioned to her that I shave my legs. We were having an awkward silence and I was nervous about our date. Emma didn't freak out about the date she was just calm. While we were in the movie room watching _The Light and The Darkness_, during the romantic scene, I put my arm around Emma and…" Said Fletcher.

"You kissed her and she punched you in the face and told you to go to hell you freak." Teased Angus. Fletcher looked hurt after Angus said that to him.

"No. And that was mean what you just said to me." Said Fletcher. "As I was saying, during the romantic scene I put my hand around Emma and started to console her. She enjoyed having my arm around her and she saw how romantic I could be. Then Emma started to cry."

"Because she's thinking, "Oh god, why am I on a date with a weasel-faced boy who shaves his legs? Please kill me now." Maybe that's why she was crying." Said Angus. Fletcher punched Angus in the arm hard, making Angus feel the sharp, shooting pain that will throbbing.

"STOP TRYING TO RUIN THE DETAILS!" Yelled Fletcher. Luke started to toss and turn around the bed and woke up.

"Hey, could you two please keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." Said Luke groggily as he went back to sleep.

"The romantic scene made her cry and I gave her a tissue. Emma enjoyed it, me being a gentleman." Said Fletcher. "Then after the movie, we went up to the terrace for a moonlit dinner and she started to ask me about art. She saw me in a new light after I talked about art with her. She saw the real me."

"The real you. That's not the real you." Said Angus."

"Shut up Angus." Said Fletcher. "Emma also asked me a question about the painting."

"Did she ask you who it was on the painting?" Asked Angus.

"Yes and I told her." Said Fletcher.

"Why don't you tell me?" asked Angus.

"Because this is between me and Emma. Nobody else needs to know about the painting." Said Fletcher as he starts to grab his art supplies.

"Before you said goodnight, what did you do?" Asked Angus.

"Wow, you are desperate to know what happened." Said Fletcher.

"Tell me." Said Angus.

"I kissed her." Said Fletcher. Angus's eyes started to widen and is jaw dropped when he heard the news. He was so happy for his best friend; he wanted to give him a great big bear hug. "Yep. I, Fletcher Pumpernickle Quimby kissed Emma Ross."

"So does this mean that you two are a couple?" Asked Angus.

"Yes it does." Said Fletcher. Him and Angus started to scream loudly and they high-fived each other. Luke was trying to cover his head with a pillow so he won't hear the loud noise coming from Fletcher and Angus. Since that doesn't work, Luke threw his pillow at them.

"HEY, WOULD YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN!? SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Yelled Luke.

"Looks like somebody is not a morning person." Said Angus. While the boys are getting ready for class except for Luke because he's tired and he doesn't want to go to class, Emma discussed her date with Chyna while Olive was in the bathroom getting all dolled up for Luke. She had on a black dress with cute designs on it, a yellow cardigan with black polka dots, a cute floral headband and a pair of yellow-green flats (A/N: The same outfit that Olive wore on the season two episode _RestaurANTeur_ on the scene where she tells Chyna and Fletcher that she's dating Graham.). Her bangs made her look really beautiful and she also wore heart-shaped earrings in her ears. Olive started to put on some strawberry-scented lip gloss on her lips exited out of the bathroom. Chyna and Emma saw how beautiful Olive looked.

"Wow, Olive. I love the dress. You look really beautiful." Said Emma.

"Thanks Emma." Smiled Olive.

"I bet you're dressed all cute for Luke." Said Chyna.

"Luke and I are just friends. Like I said, I'm not ready to date again." Said Olive. "So what were you two talking about?"

"We were talking about my date with Fletcher last night." Said Emma. Olive sat down on her bed as Emma started to tell her and Chyna the details of her date. She told them how romantic Fletcher could be. Then she also told them that Fletcher talked to her about art, until she gets to the final part of the date.

"So what did Fletcher do?" Asked Chyna.

"Did he vomit on your floral skirt?" Asked Olive.

"No, he didn't throw up on me. Get ready to hear the big news girls. Fletcher kissed me!" Squealed Emma. Chyna and Olive were surprised to hear Fletcher and Emma kissed.

"He kissed you?" Asked Olive.

"Yes, he did kiss me." Said Emma as she continues to smile.

"OMG, Emma. I'm so happy for you." Said Chyna as she ran up to Emma and hugged her. The two girls were happy except for one, Olive. She started to feel a little sad, she thought that she could be happy for Fletcher and Emma. She sometimes wishes that she could date Fletcher. Emma and Chyna looked at Olive as they see her being sad.

"Olive, what's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?" Asked Emma.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yeah Emma, I'm happy for the both of you. You two are going to make a very cute couple." Said Olive as she started to hold back a couple of tears. Emma started to hug Olive and started to smile at her. Fletcher started to knock on the door and Olive answered the door.

"Hey Livy." Said Fletcher.

"Hey." Said Olive.

"Hi Chyna, Hi Emma." Said Fletcher as he started to enter the room and hugged Chyna and kissed Emma.

"So, what brings you here to our room?" Asked Chyna.

"Luke is going to be late for class and he's still laying in bed so he can get some sleep." Said Fletcher.

"That's Luke. He's expecting somebody to wake him up. Back in New York, when Jessie tries to wake Luke up she starts to throw a bucket of cold water on him and then he will get out of bed." Said Emma. Olive wanted to surprise Luke. She wanted him to see how beautiful she looks today.

"I'll wake him up." Said Olive.

"Okay." Said Fletcher as he started to hug Olive. Olive grabbed her things and went into the roomavator and headed up to the boys' dorm room. Olive started to think about Fletcher and Emma, wishing that was her dating Fletcher. She used to have feelings for Fletcher since they've first met in kindergarten. But, she wanted to clear her mind and get Fletcher out of her head and started to think about Luke, After the roomavator stopped, Olive exited out of there and headed to Fletcher, Angus and Luke's room and started to walk into the room seeing Luke sleeping like a baby.

"He looks so cute when he sleeps." Thought Olive. "I wish that I could cuddle with him. Alright, Olive. Stop thinking about Luke and wake him up he's late for class."

Olive started walking towards Luke's bed and starts to wake him up.

"Luke, wake up." Said Olive.

"Jessie, is that you?" Asked Luke.

"No, it's not Jessie. It's Olive. You're going to be late for class." Said Olive. Luke started to wake up and he sees Olive, looking really beautiful. Olive smiled as she saw him getting up. Luke got up out of bed and got his clothes and started to go into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Olive started to pick up Kenny the Koala and saw how adorable Luke's stuffed koala looks. After taking his quick shower, Luke put on his blue jeans and his socks and started to brush his teeth and comb his hair. After finishing up in the bathroom, Luke exited out shirtless, giving Olive a great view of his toned chest. Olive turned her head away until Luke noticed that he was shirtless right in front of Olive.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to put my shirt on." Said Luke as he started to button up his salmon colored shirt.

"That's okay." Said Olive. She couldn't help but blush after seeing Luke shirtless. Luke started to put on his blue sweater on over his shirt and took a good look at Olive. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looks.

"Looks like you were getting all dolled up for me. You look really pretty." Said Luke as he started to sit down on the bed next to Olive. Olive continues to blush a deep red and started to straighten Luke's collar.

"Thanks Luke, you look great yourself." Said Olive.

"Looks like you're trying to take good care of me. You remind me of Jessie." Said Luke.

"Really? Does your nanny take care of you?" Asked Olive.

"Yeah, she does. You came in and you woke me up so I won't be late to class and you helped me get dressed and…Olive, what's wrong?" Asked Luke as he started seeing tears coming down Olive's face.

"It's nothing." Said Olive.

"You can tell me." Said Luke.

"It's Fletcher and Emma. I'm a little jealous of the two dating. Now I'm the only one that will never find somebody nice like Fletcher. I know I'm not supposed to be jealous of the two, I'm supposed to be happy for them. I tried to clear my head from Fletcher and I started to think of you. I thought about dating you but I don't want to ruin our friendship and I really like you. When I'm around you, I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach and I want to show how I feel." Said Olive. Luke started to put his hand on top of Olive's and started to lace his fingers with hers.

"Have you ever kissed a boy before?" Asked Luke as he started to wipe a tear from Olive's face.

"No, I've never been kissed before. If a radish kiss counts. Why?" Asked Olive.

"Because I always wanted to kiss you when we're around each other." Said Luke. Olive closed her eyes as Luke started to reach out and cup Olive's cheek gently, making her tremble slightly to his touch and started to relax. Luke leaned in close slowly, their lips almost making contact with each other. Olive's heart started to beat fast and she started to have butterflies in her stomach. Olive started to relax some more until….

**Cliffhanger! Will Luke and Olive kiss or will they be interrupted? Find out in the next chapter. Also don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter twelve. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Alright everybody, I hope you're ready for this chapter. Let's see if Luke and Olive have their first kiss. Also, there will be a surprise character that will appear at the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy this story. **

**Chapter Twelve**

**Surprise!**

"Olive, what's wrong?" Asked Luke as he started seeing tears coming down Olive's face.

"It's nothing." Said Olive.

"You can tell me." Said Luke.

"It's Fletcher and Emma. I'm a little jealous of the two dating. Now I'm the only one that will never find somebody nice like Fletcher. I know I'm not supposed to be jealous of the two, I'm supposed to be happy for them. I tried to clear my head from Fletcher and I started to think of you. I thought about dating you but I don't want to ruin our friendship and I really like you. When I'm around you, I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach and I want to show how I feel." Said Olive. Luke started to put his hand on top of Olive's and started to lace his fingers with hers.

"Have you ever kissed a boy before?" Asked Luke as he started to wipe a tear from Olive's face.

"No, I've never been kissed before. If a radish kiss counts. Why?" Asked Olive.

"Because I always wanted to kiss you when we're around each other." Said Luke. Olive closed her eyes as Luke started to reach out and cup Olive's cheek gently, making her tremble slightly to his touch and started to relax. Luke leaned in close slowly, their lips almost making contact with each other. Olive's heart started to beat fast and she started to have butterflies in her stomach. Olive started to relax some more until she felt a pair of lips pressed against hers. She couldn't believe it, Luke was kissing her. She didn't know how to react to this at first as Luke lightly kissed her on her lips. After a few seconds, Luke stopped kissing Olive and pulled back. Olive started to touch her lips after feeling this amazing sensation.

"I'm sorry, Olive. I didn't mean to kiss you." Said Luke.

"No, no, no. It's okay, Luke. I really like it." Said Olive. Olive started to kiss Luke back as they found a perfect rhythm, Their lips met together and two became one, This was her first kiss with a boy that she really likes. Olive's body begin to tingle and she started to have butterflies in her stomach. They knew that they were late for class but they were having their romantic moment with each other. Luke's tongue lightly licked Olive's bottom lip begging for entrance as Olive opened her mouth and felt her tongue against his. Luke enjoyed the taste of Olive's mouth, she tasted like strawberries. Olive also enjoyed the taste of Luke's mouth, his breath smelled fresh and it tasted like peppermint and Olive was really impressed by Luke. The two were completely lost in the moment as Luke started running his hand through Olive's hair. While the two were having their heated makeout session, Fletcher started to enter the room and he sees Luke and Olive kissing. Olive and Luke stopped kissing and got off of the bed.

"Hi Fletcher." Said Olive keeping calm.

"Hi…Hi Olive. I was just checking up on you two to see if you're coming to class. You're going to be late." Said Fletcher. Olive started to look at her watch and realized that her and Luke are late for class. Olive has never been late for class before, she's been on time class all the time.

"Oh no! We're late for class." Said Olive as she starts grabbing her things.

"I'll meet you two at class." Said Fletcher as he starts to walk out of the room and headed to the roomavator and started to think about Luke and Olive and what he walked in on.

"I'm sorry that I had you late for class. I know that you're always the first on in class." Said Luke. Olive started to smile at Luke and started to think of her wonderful moment with Luke. She felt like skipping class with him and makeout with him again.

"I guess we should head out to class." Said Olive. Luke grabbed his things and headed up to class with Olive. He started to think about Olive a lot. She's been on his mind ever since she first met him, but the only thing he could still think of was his first kiss with her and he really enjoyed it. It made him stop and think, should him and Olive start dating.

"Olive." Said Luke.

"Yeah Luke." Said Olive.

"What did you think of the kiss?" Asked Luke.

"I thought it was really sweet. I really like it." Said Olive. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I loved it." Said Luke. "How did you feel when I kissed you?"

"I felt a little nervous. But when I relaxed, I felt that I was in heaven kissing you." Said Olive.

"In fact I wanted to ask you something that I should tell you. How would you feel if we dated?" Asked Luke.

"I would be okay with it." Said Olive. "Why, do you want to date me?"

"Yes. I want to date you Olive. I want to take our relationship to the next step. You see, I want us to be more than friends." Said Luke as he starts lacing his fingers with Olive. She have found someone that's making her happy. Luke started to kiss Olive until they were interrupted by an announcement.

"Attention students. There will be a new student arriving Z-Tech. Please come to the lobby and we'll introduce this student and will make them feel right at home." Said Zoltan.

"A new student. I wonder who that could be." Said Olive. Luke and Olive went to the lobby and they see Chyna, Fletcher, Emma and Angus standing by the door. Fletcher started to look at Luke and Olive holding hands; he was surprised to see the two as a couple. Emma started to notice Fletcher staring at Luke and Olive.

"Fletcher, what's wrong?" Asked Emma.

"What? Oh it's nothing, Emma." Said Fletcher. Fletcher started to get a little jealous of Luke and Olive. Seeing them together and holding hands with each other

"Oh. Okay." Said Emma as she started to worry about Fletcher.

"So who's the new student? I can't wait to meet him or her." Said Chyna.

"Maybe we should welcome the new student by saying "Welcome to the A.N.T. Farm." Said Fletcher doing his imitation of Gibson. Olive did the same thing by mocking Fletcher. When the door started to open up. A new student arrived and Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Angus, Luke and Emma are surprised to see that person arriving at their school.

"Who is that?" Asked Chyna.

**So who could the new student be? Looks like Fletcher is also jealous of Luke and Olive together. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and stay tuned for chapter thirteen to find out who the new student is. Till next time my fellow readers, till next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hello everybody and welcome back to this amazing story. Here's a recap of what happened last time, Olive became a little jealous of Fletcher and Emma's relationship. Luke and Olive have their first kiss and they become a couple. Also, there's a new student coming to Z-Tech. Who could it be? We'll find out today. Enjoy the story my fellow A.N.T. Farm and Jessie fans.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The New StudANT**

"So who's the new student? I can't wait to meet him or her." Said Chyna.

"Maybe we should welcome the new student by saying "Welcome to the A.N.T. Farm." Said Fletcher doing his imitation of Gibson. Olive did the same thing by mocking Fletcher. When the door started to open up. A new student arrived and Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Angus, Luke and Emma are surprised to see that person arriving at their school.

"Who is that?" Asked Chyna. The young prodigies see a young girl with black curly hair and pigtails who was wearing a blue shirt, a white skirt, and a pair of blue flats. She was also carrying a pink suitcase with wheels on it.

"She's so tiny." Said Fletcher.

"Is that an elf?" Asked Angus.

"Does she have any pointed ears? That means no, she's not an elf." Said Olive looking annoyed by Angus. "Interesting factoid about elves in English literature of the Elizabethan era, "elves" became more conflated with the "fairies" of Romance culture, so that the two terms began to be used interchangeably."

"Olive. I think that's enough "interesting factoids" for today. We don't want you to bore us with them." Said Fletcher teasing Olive.

"Interesting factoid, you shave your legs." Said Olive as she started to tease Fletcher. "Question, why do you shave your legs? Only girls shave their legs and you're not a girl. I'm a girl and I shave my legs, look how smooth they are."

"Looks like they're very hairy. You look like you're turning into the wolfwoman." Said Fletcher. Olive started to gasp to see if her legs were hairy as she ran her hand on her leg to feel some hair, but there was no hair. Olive gave Fletcher the death glare and punched him in his arm.

"Ow!" Yelled Fletcher as he starts to rub his arm after Olive punched him. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." Said Olive. Luke and Emma watched Fletcher and Olive tease each other and laughed at them. But, the young prodigies are curious to find out who is the new student. Luke and Emma couldn't believe their eyes when they saw who the new student is.

"Wait a minute, is that Zuri?" Asked Luke.

"Who?" Asked Fletcher.

"My little sister." Said Emma. Zuri was surprised to see Luke and Emma as she starts running towards them.

"Luke. Emma." Said Zuri.

"Zuri, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in New York at your school around kids your age, not here with kids who are not around your age. You're too young." Said Emma.

"I'm a chess prodigy, duh." Said Zuri.

"How do you know about chess? We've never seen you play chess. The only thing you play are tea parties with Chubby the bear and princess with Jessie and Bertram. But chess, it's a difficult game to play at your age and Ravi plays chess." Said Luke. "How do you know so much about chess?"

"I don't know. I just picked it up while I was waiting for Jessie and I was watching Ravi and Bertram play." Said Zuri. Luke and Emma started looking at Zuri dumbfounded. "What? Like it's hard. Also, Zoltan Grundy came down and he was trying to find the person who hacked into his security system with a bunch of S.W.A.T. team guys."

Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Luke and Emma started to look at Angus, who was trying too look innocent. The last time Angus hacked into Z-Tech's system, a security team came into the A.N.T. Farm and tried to attack Fletcher.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? I would never hack into Z-Tech's system again." Said Angus.

"You hacked into the CIA's top secret files." Said Olive.

"I was trying to hack into The Tonight's Show's cameras." Said Angus.

"As I was saying, Zoltan saw me playing chess with Ravi and he saw how great I was at chess and I auditioned to go into his exclusive boarding school and I am now at this school with you two." Said Zuri as she started to smile at Luke and Emma. "Wow, this school looks so cool. And you two don't want to go there."

"First us and now Zuri. Who's next, Ravi?" Asked Luke.

"I have no idea." Said Emma.

"So, are you going to introduce me to your friends." Said Zuri.

"Sure. Zuri, this is Chyna." Said Emma as she starts introducing Zuri to her new friend and her boyfriend.

"Hi Zuri, I'm Chyna. It's nice to have a young prodigy at our school. You're going to love it here at Z-Tech. I'm a music prodigy and I love music. I can sing you a song if you like." Said Chyna.

"Not now, Chyna." Said Olive.

"Zuri, this is Fletcher. He's my boyfriend." Said Emma.

"Hi Zuri, I'm Fletcher. Nice to meet you." Said Fletcher. Zuri started to look at Fletcher and looked at Emma again.

"You're dating this guy? Isn't he kind of wimpy?" Asked Zuri.

"Hey, I'm not wimpy. I'm a pretty decent guy." Said Fletcher.

"Hi Zuri, I'm Olive. It's really nice to meet another sibling of the Ross family." Said Olive. Zuri's eyes got big when she saw Olive as she started to get into karate stance, getting ready to attack Olive. She must've thought that Olive was Creepy Connie. She's freaking out the same way when Luke first saw Olive. Olive started to take a step back from Zuri, looking scared like an innocent puppy.

"What is Creepy Connie doing at this school?" Asked Zuri.

"I'm not Creepy Connie." Said Olive.

"Zuri, she's not Creepy Connie." Said Emma.

"Alright Connie, listen and listen good. If you're going to try and kill Luke you're going to have someone to deal with. This isn't Jessie Prescott you're dealing with, you're dealing with the 8-year-old chess prodigy and I will rip off your head and dribble it all over the basketball court. So if you want to throw down, let's throw down!" Yelled Zuri. Zuri started running towards Olive until Chyna, Emma and Fletcher held her back. Luke held Olive in her arms trying to keep her safe so Zuri won't hurt her.

"Zuri, leave Olive alone. That is not Connie." Said Luke. Olive felt safe with Luke around her, he was being protective of her.

"Why are you protecting her, Luke? She's insane." Said Zuri.

"Because she's not Connie. She looks like her but she much different than her. And I care about her a lot and I respect her. She's also sweet, caring, beautiful and very intellingent." Said Luke. Olive smiled at Luke after he said these nice things about her. It's nice that Olive is dating someone who cares about her a lot.

"It's not like you two are dating." Said Zuri.

"Well, we are dating." Said Olive.

"You two are dating?" Asked Fletcher after he let go of Zuri.

"Yeah." Said Olive.

"Oh. Well, I'm happy for you two." Said Fletcher as Olive started to smile at him. Fletcher started to feel a little jealous on the inside, wishing that was him dating Olive. But now, he's dating Emma and he's happy being with her. After calming down the young chess prodigy, Zuri started to walk towards Olive and starts to apologize to Olive and congratulate her and Luke.

"Olive." Said Zuri. Olive started to take small steps back away from her, afraid of Zuri hurting her. "I'm going to hurt you, stop stepping back. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for trying to attack you. It looks like Luke cares about you a lot. I am happy for you two and I hope Luke makes you very happy."

"He does." Said Olive as she starts holding Luke's hand.

"And if you're not who you say that you are, I'm coming for you." Said Zuri in a threatening tone. After showing her around the school, Chyna and the rest of the Ants took her to her dorm room, where she will be sharing a room with Lexi. Zuri started unpack her things and brought out Chubby the bear out of her suitcase. Lexi and Paisley entered the room and they see Zuri.

"Um, excuse me. Aren't you in the wrong room?" Asked Lexi. Apparently Lexi doesn't know who she's dealing with. This isn't Chyna Parks she's dealing with.

"Are you talking to me, blondie?" Asked Zuri.

"Ooh Lexi, maybe she's an elf." Said Paisley. "What's your name and do you have any magical powers?"

"I'm Zuri and I am not an elf and I don't have any magical powers." Said Zuri. Paisley started to look dumbfounded trying to figure out if Zuri's an elf or not and she also wanted to see if she has any magic powers. Lexi doesn't like Zuri one bit, she wants to torment her, but that's not going to happen to Zuri.

"Alright Zuri, why don't you just take your things and get out of this school. You don't belong her." Said Lexi.

"Lexi, she can't leave. I need to grant my three wishes from Zuri." Said Paisley.

"SHUT UP PAISLEY!" Yelled Lexi. Paisley kept quiet after Lexi yelled at her.

"Listen here you little insect. You don't know who you're dealing with. You're dealing with the "Math Princess" of Z-Tech." Said Lexi.

"I don't care if you Obama, blondie." Said Zuri. Zuri starts to spot Lexi's pink dress and picked it up. "Is this your dress?"

"That's my dress! Put it down." Said Lexi.

"Okay." Said Zuri as she ripped up Lexi's dress. Lexi looked in horror as she saw her dress ripped in half. She felt like fainting at the sight of her torn dress. Lexi started to hyperventilate and needed to look in a mirror right now to calm her down.

"Paisley…I…need…a…mirror." Said Lexi. Paisley ran over to Lexi's dresser and brought out her mirror and held to her face. Lexi stopped hyperventilating and started to look in the mirror and saw how beautiful she looks.

"Awww, I'm so beautiful." Said Lexi as she continues to look at herself and walked out of the room with Paisley.

"That girl's got some problems." Said Zuri.

**Has Lexi finally met her match? Next time, Fletcher and Emma design a fashion/art statement together for the clothing line. Also, Luke and Olive get a familiar blast from their pasts. Who could it be? Find out next time. Don't forget to review the story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter fourteen. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hello my fellow readers. Last time, Zuri becomes a new student at Z-Tech and meets Chyna, Olive, Fletcher and Angus. Zuri tries to attack Olive because she looks like Creepy Connie. Zuri becomes roommates with Lexi and Paisley. Today, we're going to see Fletcher helping out with Emma with her clothing line. Lexi and Emma get into an argument and Luke and Olive have some familiar faces from their pasts. Who could it be? Let's find out. Also, there is going to be one curse word on this chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter my fellow **_**A.N.T. Farm**_** and **_**Jessie**_** fans.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Fashion AssignmANT**

Emma was in her dorm room working on her designs for the new clothing line. She couldn't believe that Zuri is now a student at Z-Tech and she also didn't know about her being a chess prodigy. Maybe it was because her and Luke were busy thinking that Bertram was the Scuba Bandit and they also thought that Jessie was the Sweetheart Bandit. They should stop watching _Unresolved Felonies _because if they see a criminal that looks like Tony or their parents, their imaginations are going to get the best of them. While working on the designs, Emma was stumped to figure out what designs to put on the dresses. But there were some thing that were going on in her mind, like seeing Fletcher and Olive bickering. She wonders if he likes Olive better than her. Fletcher started to walk towards the door and began to knock.

"Come in." Said Emma. Fletcher opened the door and entered the room. He sees Emma working on the wardrobe designs and he also saw how beautiful she looks. Emma wore a beautiful red blouse. The collar on her shirt was white and it had a black bow on it. Emma also wore a black skirt and matching black flats. She wore a black hairband in her hair. Emma stopped working on the designs and turned around and sees Fletcher.

"Hey Em." Said Fletcher.

"Hey Fletch." Said Emma. Fletcher walked towards Emma and gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat down on Olive's bed. He also started to notice Olive's quilt sitting on the bed and picked it up looking at all of the embarrassing moment of Fletcher on every panel. Fletcher also started to notice a missing panel on the quilt and wonders if she was saving this moment for something special.

"I can't believe that Olive still has this thing." Said Fletcher. Emma started to look at the quilt Fletcher was holding.

"She has every moment of you on that quilt." Said Emma.

"But they were embarrassing." Said Fletcher.

"She knows a lot about you. She also know that your middle name is Pumpernickle." Said Emma.

"Well she has an eidetic memory and I can't believe that she told you my middle name. My parents thought that my middle name could be named after bread. They could've gave me a regular middle name like Jonathan, Richard, Rafe or Dan." Said Fletcher.

"I think Pumpernickle is a cute middle name." Said Emma. Fletcher started to blush when Emma thought that his middle name is cute.

"What is your middle name?" Asked Fletcher.

"Avery." Said Emma.

"Avery. I think that's a pretty middle name. I like that." Said Fletcher. "A pretty middle name for a pretty girl."

Emma smiled and blushed at the same time when Fletcher called her pretty. Fletcher started to look at Emma's clothing line and her designs that she was having trouble with.

"So what are you working on?" Asked Fletcher.

"I'm working on my clothing line. I'm having trouble coming up with designs. I don't know what designs to use." Said Emma. Fletcher picked up one of Emma's pictures and a pencil and started to draw on it.

"What are you doing?" Asked Emma.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Said Fletcher. Emma was starting to worry that Fletcher is about to ruin her drawing. Using his artistic skills, Fletcher came up with the perfect design. After finishing drawing the design on the dress, Fletcher puts the pencil down and showed the drawing to Emma. Emma looked at the drawing and was amazed by the designs on the dresses.

"So, what to you think?" Asked Fletcher.

"Fletcher, the designs on the dresses. They're really beautiful." Said Emma. Emma gave Fletcher a hug and a kiss after looking at the drawing.

"You really liked the designs." Said Fletcher.

"Yes I do. They're really cute designs and I could put them on the dresses. Then after I finish designing the dresses, I'll talk to my mom and send the clothes to my mother and she will like them. Maybe, she'll have a fashion show and Chyna can model in the clothes. And I'm going to need some help. Fletcher, how would you like to help me out with the designs? It would really be nice if we worked together." Said Emma

"Sure. I can help you out sweetheart." Said Fletcher.

"Yay! Thanks Fletcher. Thank you so much." Said Emma as she gave Fletcher a kiss on the lips.

"I'll go get my art stuff from my room and come back to your room and we'll start working on the designs." Said Fletcher.

"Okay." Said Emma. Fletcher started to exit the room until Lexi came in.

"Hi Emma." Said Lexi. "How's it going?"

"Did somebody invite you to my room?" Asked Emma. "What do you want, Lexi? I'm busy with my designs."

"I was wondering if I could model in your dresses?" Asked Lexi.

"Lexi, you can't model in my dresses. Besides, I chose Chyna. This clothing line is based on her style and she is going to be modeling in them. I'm sorry." Said Emma.

"Well, she can't model. I'm a better model than her." Said Lexi. "I guess little Ms. Perfect is too choosy about picking one of her roommates as a model instead of me. I guess you're too self-absorbed." Said Lexi. Emma dropped her pencil down on the table after Lexi called her self-absorbed.

"You know Lexi. There is something that you could be at all times." Said Emma.

"Really. What?" Asked Lexi.

"I don't know. A bitch." Said Emma. Emma couldn't believe what she called Lexi. She's never cursed in her life. Lexi couldn't believe her ears when Emma called her a "bitch", she felt like attacking her and embarrass her right in front of the students including Fletcher.

"You have a big mouth for a girl who's going to get punched." Said Lexi in a threatening tone.

"Go ahead and punch me. See if I care. I'll tell Mr. Grundy that you assaulted me and you'll be expelled from this school. If you want to start something with me, then make you move math princess." Said Emma. Emma wasn't scared of Lexi, she's not going to have a mean girl step all over her and belittle her. Lexi started to walk out of the room and Emma started to close the door. She felt anger coming from her and a tear came down her eye. She sat on the bed and laid down. Emma started crying. Lexi was trying to bully her and she was not going to let her. She also wondered why Lexi act like this all the time. Lexi started to enter her room and thinking of what Emma has said to her and what she called her, brought her back to when she was little and the reason why she act this way. Lexi covered her face with her hands and started to cry, thinking about the painful memory from her childhood.

**(Meanwhile)**

Luke and Olive were having lunch together. They were having their first official date as a couple. The two were sitting out on the terrace eating organic fruit cups and talking about how happy they are together. There is no way nothing can ruin this date.

"I can't believe that we're having our first date together." Said Olive.

"Me too." Said Luke.

"I'm glad that you're dating me. You make me very happy." Said Olive.

"You make me very happy too, my beautiful brainiac." Said Luke as he starts leaning in to give Olive a kiss. "In fact, I have a little surprise for you."

"What's the surprise?" Asked Olive. Luke got up from his seat and starts dancing. Olive was smiling at Luke, getting impressed by his dance moves and the students on the terrace started to watch Luke dancing. Back in New York, Luke always danced with his friend in Central Park. He also danced in Walden Academy to impress the ladies and at home so he can impress Jessie. But now he's at Z-Tech, he impresses the only beautiful and intelligent girl that he cares about. Luke started to do his finishing dance move and pulled out a rose. Everybody applauded and Olive applauded to.

"Here you go. A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl." Said Luke as he handed the rose to Olive.

"Aww, Luke. That's really sweet. Thanks for the beautiful rose." Said Olive. Olive was about to kiss Luke until they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Awww. Looks like you two are in love. You two look so cute I would just eat you up." Said the mysterious voice.

"Now sweetie, let them relish in their blooming romance." Said another mysterious voice.

"Why does this voice sound familiar?" Asked Olive. Luke turned around and he sees two teens. Luke started to have a shocked look on his face until Olive noticed him.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Asked Olive. Luke started to point at the two teens as Olive started to look and she sees a girl with someone she knows. A familiar face from her past.

"Oh. My. God." Said Olive. "I do not believe this."

**So who could those two be? Do they have a connection to Olive and Luke? What is Lexi's secret and will she try to sabotage Emma? We'll find out next time in chapter fifteen. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter fifteen. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hello my fellow readers. Last time, Fletcher helps out Emma with the fashion designs. Emma and Lexi have an argument and almost ended up having a catfight at Z-Tech. During Luke and Olive's first date, the young couple get some familiar faces from their past. Now they are going to be revealed in chapter fifteen. Hope you enjoy this chapter my fellow **_**A.N.T. Farm**_** and **_**Jessie**_** fans.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Blasts From The Past**

"Here you go. A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl." Said Luke as he handed the rose to Olive.

"Aww, Luke. That's really sweet. Thanks for the beautiful rose." Said Olive. Olive was about to kiss Luke until they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Awww. Looks like you two are in love. You two look so cute I would just eat you up." Said the mysterious voice.

"Now sweetie, let them relish in their blooming romance." Said another mysterious voice.

"Why does this voice sound familiar?" Asked Olive. Luke turned around and he sees two teens. Luke started to have a shocked look on his face until Olive noticed him.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Asked Olive. Luke started to point at the two teens as Olive started to look and she sees a girl with someone she knows. A familiar face from her past.

"Oh. My. God." Said Olive. "I do not believe this."

The two teens were revealed to be Graham and Creepy Connie. Graham used to be Olive's ex-boyfriend who worked at IHOW. But what Olive doesn't know that her "nice" boyfriend has another side to him, he has a fiery side with a bit of a temper. Chyna and Fletcher tried to warn her about him but she didn't believe them. Chyna came up with a plan to expose Graham so Olive could see who he really is by throwing the worst dinner party. But it didn't work because Olive got mad at Fletcher for using incorrect grammar and Graham broke up with her. Olive couldn't believe Graham's shoddy grammar, he ended a sentence with a preposition, that is something that she would not put up with. Luke couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Connie standing next to Graham. Connie changed her looks, she got rid of her signature ponytail and had her hair down with curls, she also wore a pink floral cardigan just like Olive and a white floral printed shirt, a pink floral skirt and red flats. Graham wore a blue printed shirt with a hoodie, blue jeans and white sneakers. Looks like Luke and Olive are going to come face to face with their pasts.

"Hi Luke." Said Connie. "Did you miss me?"

"Connie, what are you doing here?" Asked Luke.

"I came to visit my sister." Said Connie as she starts looking at Olive. "Hello Olive. Come give your sister a great big hug."

Olive started to walk towards Connie and gave her a hug. Connie held onto Olive really tight, making it hard to breathe for Olive. Connie was holding Olive tightly like an anaconda trying to kill it's prey.

"Connie…I…Can't…Breathe." Said Olive trying to gasp for air. Connie let go of her twin sister, she was really excited to see her. But Luke does not want to see Connie. After two years of torment, he would rather jump off the Golden Gate bridge than to be face to face with that psycho. Olive started to look at Graham and told him hi.

"Hi Olive." Said Graham.

"Hi Graham." Said Olive.

"You two know each other?" Asked Connie.

"Yeah." Said Olive looking sternly at Graham.

"I dated Olive before you." Said Graham. "She was my little pimento."

"Can you say wimpy?" Asked Luke as he whispered into Olive's ear. Graham started to look at Luke and began to wonder who is this new guy Olive is dating and why is he mocking him.

"So Olive, are you going to introduce me to your new friend?" Asked Graham.

"Yes, Graham this is Luke." Said Olive.

"Hey." Said Luke as he starts to shake Graham's hand. "I'm her boyfriend."

"Oh. I see that you're dating my sister, Luke. I thought that you have a thing for Jessie." Said Connie.

"What? No, I don't have a thing for Jessie. She's too old for me and she's dating a doorman who's dumb as a doorknob." Said Luke as he started to tease Tony. Olive gave Luke a confused look after he said that Tony was dumb as a doorbell.

"So Connie, how did you and Graham meet?" Asked Olive.

"I went to a fancy restaurant with dad and Graham was the chef there and he made his delicious bouillabaisse. He said that I was beautiful like a stink blossom peach. That's what Graham said to you when you first dated him. Next thing you know, he's my boyfriend. The best thing I like about Graham is his food puns." Said Connie.

"The best thing I like about Luke is that he's sweet, sensitive and caring and he is also an excellent dancer." Said Olive.

"Yeah, I've seen him dance, sis." Said Connie. "Graham, why don't you and Luke leave me and Olive alone? We're going to have some quality time together and catch up." Said Connie.

"Okay, sweetie. After this "lettuce" get out of here." Said Graham. Connie started to laugh at Graham's food puns except for Luke and Olive. Luke and Graham left the terrace, leaving Olive and Connie alone together.

"So, together again." Said Olive.

"Yeah." Said Connie.

"Graham's a keeper." Said Olive. "You must be very happy with him."

"You must be very happy with Luke." Said Connie.

"He makes me very happy. When he first got here, he thought that I was you." Said Olive as she started to laugh. Connie began to laugh with Olive after she heard that Luke freaked out in front of her.

"That's what happened when I first met Graham, except he didn't freak out. He was calm and attentive. But when I found that that he has a fiery side, I was really attracted to him. He was yelling at the other chefs like Gordon Ramsay." Said Connie.

"I didn't know that he has a fiery side." Said Olive.

"Well maybe it's because you like guys who are sweet." Said Connie.

"I can see why you two are meant for each other. You're both crazy." Said Olive. Connie looked hurt when Olive called her crazy.

"I'm not crazy." Said Connie.

"Oh yeah. Connie, you tormented Luke for two years. You beheaded his stuffed koala and to top it all off you tried to turn him into a big bucket of extra crispy chicken with a flamethrower at the school play. You should be going into an insane asylum." Said Olive.

"I was crazy. But now I'm not. After I got over Luke, I felt that I need a change in my life. I went to see a child psychologist for some help. He only saw me for a few weeks now. I told him why I created the "creepy girl" persona and why I act that way. I came to visit Jessie to apologize to her and the Ross family for stalking Luke. When Graham found out about me, he cared about me a lot. Just like Luke cared about you a lot." Said Connie.

When Olive heard that Graham cared about Connie when she told him about the way she acts, she felt sorry for her. Connie just wanted to be liked. Olive started to give her sister a hug and held her hand.

"Connie, we're sisters. If there's anything you want to talk about, I'm there for you. That's what sisters do." Said Olive.

"Thanks Livy." Said Connie.

"Hey, maybe if you could stay for a couple of days I could introduce you to some of my friends." Said Olive.

"I don't know. What if Luke still doesn't want me to stay?" Asked Connie.

"He'll warm up to you. You just got to give him some time." Said Olive.

"Thanks for the offer sis, but I'll be heading back to New York with Graham. He's going to fix me his famous Boston cream pie." Said Connie as she started smiling. "But if ever you and your friends are in New York, you could visit me and dad. He hasn't seen you in a long time."

"I'll do that." Said Olive. Graham and Luke went out to the terrace to check on Olive and Connie to see how they're doing. Luke was worried about Olive, he thought that Connie was going to attack her.

"Are you ready, sugarplum?" Asked Graham.

"Yes I am honey bear." Said Connie. Connie and Olive got out of their seats and walked over to the two boys and said their goodbyes.

"Nice meeting you Luke, take good care of Olive." Said Graham as he shook Luke's hand.

"I will and nice knowing you too." Said Luke. Connie walked up to Luke and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Luke did not freak out about Connie. It looks like she's changed.

"Goodbye Luke. Have a good life." Said Connie.

"I will Connie." Said Luke as he smiled at Connie. Olive took one last look at her sister and waved at her. Connie started to wave back at Olive as her and Graham head back to New York. What almost turned into a disastrous first date didn't turn disastrous, it was pretty normal. Luke started to look at Olive as he saw a tear coming down her eye. That tear wasn't a tear of sadness, that was a tear of happiness.

"Are you okay, Olive?" Asked Luke.

"Yes, I am." Said Olive as she held Luke's hand and picked up their things as they start to head off to class. After the happy couple left the terrace, a certain blonde prodigy was listening in on Connie and Olive's conversation. Lexi was spying on them from the bushes and she knows Olive's little secret that she's been hiding from her friends.

**Uh-oh, looks like Lexi found out about Olive and Connie. Will she tell Chyna and Emma her secret? Tune in next time. Also, did you see the new episode of **_**A.N.T. Farm **_**tonight? Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you for chapter sixteen. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hello my fellow readers. Last time, Connie and Graham visited Luke and Olive. Luke and Olive find out that Graham and Connie are dating. Olive and Connie have a sisterly moment. And Lexi finds out about Olive's secret. Today, Chyna and Emma continue to work on clothing line with Fletcher's help, Angus has something to say to Luke, and Lexi tries to sabotage Chyna and Emma. So here it is chapter sixteen. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Lexi's Plan**

Emma was sitting in her room working on the clothing designs trying to cool off after her argument with Lexi and what she just did. This was the only thing that she can concentrate on was the clothing line and her relationship with Fletcher, he's been supportive of her ever since she started working on it with Chyna. Chyna entered the room with all kinds of fabrics for Emma to design.

"Hey Emma, I brought some of these great fabrics for us to use for the clothes." Said Chyna as she starts to notice a sad look on Emma's face. "Emma, what's wrong?"

"Oh hey Chyna." Said Emma snapping out of her trance.

"What's wrong? You look like there's something troubling you. Are you okay?" Asked Chyna.

"I'm just a little shaken up." Said Emma as she got up from her desk.

"A little shaken up." Said Chyna.

"Yeah." Said Emma. "But, I'm alright."

"Okay." Said Chyna as she starts to put the fabrics on the desk as Emma starts to pick them up and look at them.

"Wow, these fabrics are great. They're perfect for the clothing line." Said Emma. "Where did you get them?"

"I swiped them from Lexi's room while she's at her geometry class." Said Chyna smiling.

"At least she doesn't need them." Said Emma. Fletcher starts to enter the room bringing his art supplies. Chyna turns around and she sees Fletcher sitting his things down on Olive's bed.

"Why is Fletcher in our room?" Asked Chyna. "Fletcher, if you're looking for Olive, she's not here."

"I'm not looking for Olive, I'm here to help you two gals out with the clothing line. Me and Emma came up with a fashion/art statement together." Said Fletcher.

"Don't you mean Emma and I?" Asked Chyna.

"What about Emma and you?" Asked Fletcher.

"No, I was just correcting your grammar." Said Chyna.

"Oh god! Please, Chyna. Don't start." Said Fletcher. "Please don't yell at me and go crazy over incorrect grammar. It's bad enough that I get that from Olive every day.

"I'm not going to yell at you. I'm not crazy like Olive." Said Chyna.

"Why did Olive yell at you?" Asked Emma.

"She yelled at me because I was using incorrect grammar. Me and Chyna, I mean, Chyna and I were trying to break up Olive and her ex-boyfriend Graham." Said Fletcher. Emma was shocked to hear that Fletcher and Chyna tried to break up Olive and Graham. She thought Fletcher was sensitive and caring, not trying to ruin someone else's relationship with someone they like.

"Why would you do something like that, Fletcher?" Asked Emma.

"It was because we don't like Graham. The guy is a psycho, we tried to warn her about him and she couldn't listen. We were going to break them up because Graham has a temper and we were afraid that he might hurt Olive. Heck, he yelled at me for adding salt into his work of art. Elvis Parsley said it was okay. If I wanted to get yelled at, I rather eat dinner with my parents." Said Fletcher.

"Aww. You really care about Olive." Said Emma.

"Yeah, I do. She's my best friend and I care about her a lot and I don't want to see her get hurt. When Graham was breaking up with Olive, I was about to defend her until Chyna interrupted me. I came up with something perfect to tell Graham, he was the one with the anger issues." Said Fletcher.

"This was between Olive and Graham. He was breaking up with her." Said Chyna.

"I should've defended her but instead you interrupted me." Said Fletcher.

"Okay you two stop fighting." Said Emma as she stopped Fletcher and Chyna from bickering.

"Let me show you the fashion/art statement that Emma and I came up with." Said Fletcher as he picked up the drawings with Fletcher's designs and showed them to Chyna. Chyna was impressed by the designs and she started to like them.

"I love the designs. They look so cute on the dress. They look so very artistic." Said Chyna.

"Glad that you like them. Emma liked them too." Said Fletcher.

"That's true. My boyfriend's an excellent artist. With his artistic abilities and my fashion abilities, we can come up with the perfect outfit." Said Emma as she held Fletcher in her arms and gave him a kiss.

"Okay you two, stop kissing and so we can get to work on the clothing line." Said Chyna. Emma and Fletcher stopped kissing and begin to work on the clothing line. With the three of them working together, nothing can go wrong.

**(The Next Day)**

Luke was sitting in his room working on his geometry homework. He's been doing great in that class ever since Olive helped him on his work. Since Luke and Olive are dating now, everything is right in the world for them, except Angus doesn't know that the two are dating. He's madly in love with Olive ever since she first came into the ANT Program and he's interested in dating her but Olive is not interested in him. Angus started to enter the room and laid his things on the bed.

"Hey dude." Said Luke. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, I'm about to hack into security cameras looking for the world's most dumbest criminal." Said Angus. Luke started to roll his at Angus, he knows that he will end up on _World's Dumbest_.

"What is the world's dumbest criminal going to do? Rob a store with a baseball bat." Said Luke as he started laughing.

"So I notice that you and Olive are getting pretty close." Said Angus.

"Yeah, we are. I really like her. Before I forget to mention were a couple now." Said Luke. Angus turned around when he heard that Luke and Olive are dating.

"You're dating Olive. You're dating my woman!" Exclaimed Angus as he started to walk towards Luke, getting ready to attack.

"Dude, chill. She's not interested in you. Please don't kill me." Said Luke.

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to congratulate you." Said Angus as he starts to hug Luke. Luke was surprised to see Angus hugging him. He's never had another guy hug him.

"Hey, would you let go. You're like my mother before I left New York." Said Luke. Angus stopped hugging Luke as he starts to shake his hand.

"Well Luke, I'm happy for you and Olive. I am going to give you a very special message from an old guy. Pay attention to what you have. Hold it strong and dear. Don't let it go." Said Angus.

"Wow, Angus. Those are some great choice of words. There's another side to you that girls don't know or your friends." Said Luke.

"If you tell anyone about my other side. I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you." Said Angus. Luke made a long pause after Angus made his speech to him.

"Who do you think you are, Liam Neeson?" Asked Luke. "It's not like I kidnapped your daughter and try to sell her to some Middle Eastern human traffickers.

"I might act like him." Said Angus. Luke and Angus both gave each other the death glare thinking who's going to hurt who. Meanwhile, Chyna and Emma were both finished on the dress that they were working on last night with Fletcher. It was laying on Emma's bed. While the two girls are out for lunch, Lexi and Paisley start sneaking into the room so Lexi can start to plan their sabotage.

"There it is Paisley. The dress Chyna and Emma were working on. They think they won't let me model in this, I might do something that will humiliate them." Said Lexi as she starts pointing to the dark blue dress that was laying on Emma's bed.

"How about we tip them over like cows?" Asked Paisley.

"I'm not going to tip them over like cows." Said Lexi.

"I tipped a cow with money." Said Paisley.

"You don't tip a cow with money. You push a cow. Besides, I've done that before." Said Lexi.

"Cow tipper! Cow tipper!" Screamed Paisley. Lexi covered Paisley's mouth to keep her quiet so no one could hear her. This was a bad idea for Lexi to have Paisley tag along for her plan.

"Shut up, Paisley! Do you want us to get in trouble? Didn't think so. Now just keep your mouth shut." Said Lexi. Paisley kept silent while Lexi picked up the dress and starts to rip the dress. Paisley looked in horror as she sees her best friend destroying the beautifully creative dress, wanting to stop her from destroying it. Chyna and Emma worked so hard on the dress and now Lexi ruins it.

"Take that little Ms. Perfect." Said Lexi.

**Oh no! Lexi destroyed the dress Chyna and Emma were working on. There's going to be some big trouble in Z-Tech. Next chapter, is going to be about Fletcher and Olive so stay tuned for it. Also, don't forget to review this chapter (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you for chapter seventeen, the Folive chapter that will end in a shocking surprise. I wonder what that could be. We'll find out next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hello everybody. Last time where we left off Chyna, Emma and Fletcher, I mean, "Scott" are working on the clothing line. Angus gave Luke some words of wisdom. And the most shocking of all, Lexi destroyed the dress Chyna and Emma were working on. So today, this chapter is about Fletcher and Olive and there's going to be an argument, jealousy and a surprise you did not see coming. So here it is the Folive chapter, chapter seven. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Unforseen CircumstANTs**

Fletcher was walking in the roomavator, heading to his next class. He was starting to think about Emma; she's all that he could think about. He also started to think about the fashion/art statement that they're working with Chyna. He brought some of his art supplies for Emma to use so they can work on the designs. As soon as the roomavator stopped, Fletcher left the roomavator and started walking to Emma's dorm room until he sees a beautiful blonde girl sitting on the orange couch who was reading a magazine. It was Olive. Fletcher saw how beautiful Olive looked; she was wearing her pink shirt, a cute white floral cardigan, black jeans and pink flats. She also wore a floral headband on her head and strawberry lip gloss on her lips. Olive stopped reading her book and turns to Fletcher's direction as she sees him staring at him. She saw how adorable Fletcher looks in his blue printed shirt, his yellow jeans, and his blue, orange and black sneakers. Fletcher saw that Olive was staring at him as he started to look away.

"Hey Fletcher." Said Olive as she started smiling at him. Fletcher starts to turn to Olive and starts smiling at her as she starts to put her book down.

"Hey Livy." Said Fletcher. "So whatcha doin?"

"I'm busy reading Teeny Bopper Magazine. I'm reading about Liv Rooney and her show _Sing It Loud_. She moved back to her hometown in Wisconsin to be with her family." Said Olive. "Interesting factoid about Liv Rooney, she has an identical twin named Maddie."

"Okay Olive." Fletcher Interrupted. "You should know that Bieber Fever is not a horrible disease."

"Isn't it? Isn't it though?" Asked Olive. Olive started to notice Fletcher's art supplies in his hand. "What's with the art supplies? Are you going to paint a picture of Chyna? She's not into you."

"I'm not painting a picture of Chyna you doof." Said Fletcher as Olive looked hurt when Fletcher called her a "doof." "I'm helping out Emma and Chyna with their clothing line. Me and Emma came up with a fashion/art statement for the wardrobe."

"It's Emma and I." Olive corrected.

"No, you and Emma are not working on it together. Me and Emma are working together." Said Fletcher. Olive started to get up from the couch and started walking towards Fletcher.

"Don't make me punch you in the face and give you two black eyes and a busted lip and a broken nose." Said Olive. Fletcher started to look scared when Olive threatened him. "I guess that you and Emma are getting along just great. And I see that you two are really close together."

"Yeah we are." Said Fletcher. "I see that you and Luke are getting pretty close too."

"Yeah. He's such a sweetheart, he cares about me a lot." Said Olive. "He as a sensitive side that I really like. Plus, he thought that my interesting factoids are adorable."

"Maybe bore him to death." Muttered Fletcher. Olive turned around after she heard what Fletcher said to her.

"What did you say?" Asked Olive.

"Nothing." Said Fletcher.

"No, no, no. You said something. I heard you." Said Olive.

"I did not say anything." Said Fletcher.

"Don't lie to me, Fletcher! I know what you said and I know what's going on." Said Olive.

"Really. There's nothing going on." Said Fletcher.

"Don't play dumb with me, Fletcher. That's your game." Said Olive as she started to tease him. "I know what's going on. You have a problem with me dating Luke so you can swoop in and take me for yourself!"

"What!? No. I like Emma. I'm don't have a problem with Luke. He's a great guy." Said Fletcher.

"Don't deny it, Fletcher! You just told me that you don't like Luke." Said Olive.

"Wow, you're being a dummy!" Exclaimed Fletcher.

"Just admit it Fletcher, you're jealous!" Yelled Olive.

"No, I'm not being jealous. The only one that is jealous in this room is you!" Exclaimed Fletcher. Olive looked shocked and hurt to hear that Fletcher said that she was jealous of him.

"I'm not jealous of Emma!" Yelled Olive. "I've seen you get jealous before. You and Chyna tried to break up me and Graham because you have a problem with you and I know why, because you want me for yourself."

"That's because that guy yelled at me and he almost turned into chef Mark Atlas, the flame-boyant chef who attacks his enemies in his kitchen. With a side of Gordon Ramsay!" Yelled Fletcher. "Besides you were too stupid enough not to believe us, you still went out with him and I was afraid that he might hurt you because I care about you a lot."

Fletcher could not believe his ears at what he said to Olive. He told her that he cared about her. Olive begins to blush at Fletcher and smiled at him. She was touched to hear that he cared about her.

"You cared about me?" Asked Olive.

"Yes. When Graham broke up with you I was about to defend you until Chyna interrupted me." Said Fletcher. "And to tell you the truth, I was jealous of Graham and I was a little jealous of Luke dating you. I have these feelings of jealousy and resentment. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you."

"I forgive you Fletcher." Said Olive. "I'm also happy for you and Emma."

"Thanks Olive." Said Fletcher as he starts to walk towards Emma's room.

"Maybe you might annoy her." Olive muttered under her breath until Fletcher heard her.

"I heard that." Said Fletcher.

"Heard what?" Asked Olive.

"I heard what you said! Looks like you're jealous of Emma." Said Fletcher.

"I'm not jealous!" Yelled Olive.

"Yes you are jealous. You're always jealous. You were jealous of me dating Chyna, you were also jealous of me dating Kennedy but I was trying to break up with her, and now you're jealous of me dating Emma! You wish that was you dating me!" Exclaimed Fletcher. Olive and Fletcher start to get into a heated argument on seeing who's the jealous one.

"Hello! I'm not being jealous, Scott!" Yelled Olive.

"Did you just pick that up from Kennedy? Don't call me Scott. It's Fletcher. My god, I ought to bounce you off every wall in this room!" Fletcher screamed.

"Try it and you'll be walking funny tomorrow. Or should I say funnier." Said Olive.

"Wow. You know Olive you can be so dense at times and also clueless and boring. I see that you're Luke's type." Said Fletcher. Olive got really offended and hurt after Fletcher said that to her. She balled up her fists in anger and ran up to Fletcher and punched him in the face, sending him down on the ground.

"Ow! What was that for?" Asked Fletcher as he got up.

"You were being a jerk. I can't believe you Fletcher. I thought that you were being sensitive to me and that you cared about me and you were sweet and apologizing about being jealous of Luke dating me and now you brought up Luke again. I do not appreciate you saying anything bad about Luke. I've never said anything bad about Emma. In fact, I was a little jealous of you two dating and I wanted to tell you if you guys want to double date. But now, I see another side of you. An ugly side. I've told Luke about my stepfather and how he abused me and he didn't care about me, Luke helped me out and he was being nice to me." Said Olive as she starts to cry in front of Fletcher. After Fletcher heard that Olive's stepfather abused her, he felt really sorry. She could've told him about it. Fletcher started to walk towards Olive and gave her a hug to calm her down until she looked into his blue eyes. Fletcher wiped a tear from Olive's face and started to feel his heart beating fast. The two stopped arguing as Fletcher started to move closer to Olive face slowly.

"Fletcher." Whispered Olive as she started to feel Fletcher's hand cupping the side of her cheek as he starts to move in slowly and places his lips on top of hers. She could not believe at what is happening, her best friend is kissing her. Olive didn't know how to react to this as she started to run her hand through Fletcher's brown hair and began to kiss him back. The blonde let out a soft moan as Fletcher started to deepen the kiss, begging for more. A simple little kiss between Fletcher and Olive became something more, they felt spark between them. While they were lost in the romance with each other, they started to think about the person they're dating as Olive stopped kissing Fletcher and pulled him away.

"I'm sorry." Said Olive.

"No, it's my fault. I didn't mean to kiss you. I gotta, I'm just going to head to my room. I'll see Emma later." Said Fletcher as he starts to enter the roomavator. Fletcher could not believe what he just done, he kissed his roommate's girlfriend and strangely enough, he likes it. Olive sat back down on the orange couch as she starts to think about the kiss. She tried not to think about the kiss she's with Luke now. An argument between two people became a sweet, tender moment for them. The best thing that Olive could do is not to tell Luke about the kiss.

**Did you see that one coming? How will Chyna and Angus react to Fletcher and Olive kissing? We'll find out next time. Don't forget to write a review for the story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you for chapter eighteen. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	18. Chapter 18

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hey everybody. Last time on this amazing story, Fletcher and Olive were talking about their relationships with Luke and Emma. It lead to jealousy between the two best friends and a heated argument. Then after their argument, Fletcher and Olive kissed. Now today, Fletcher is going to tell Angus about his kiss with Olive and Olive is going to tell Chyna about her kiss with Fletcher. How will their friends react? We'll find out today. So here it is, chapter eighteen. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Kiss**

Fletcher couldn't believe what just happened. He just kissed his best friend after a heated argument. If he told Olive how he felt about her and Luke this never would've happened. He wanted to tell someone right away, this is going to be troubling for him. He couldn't tell Luke because if he did then Luke would be angry at him, so he thought about telling Angus. He's not going to overreact to this. After Fletcher left the Roomavator, he entered his dorm room and sees Angus.

"Angus, I have to tell you something. I did something horrible. Really horrible." Said Fletcher as he starts to freak out

"Could you wait for a second, I'm trying to do the cinnamon challenge." Said Angus as he starts to post a video of himself swallowing a spoonful of ground cinnamon in under 60 seconds without drinking anything on YouTube. Fletcher started to look at Angus thinking there's something wrong with him. Why couldn't he be roommates with Chyna. She's a perfect roommate for him, but she's roommates with Olive.

"Are you insane?" Asked Fletcher. "That is very dangerous. You're like the world's dumbest daredevil. Hope you're not accidentally eating that hot pepper thing."

"Cayenne pepper. Yeah, I am." Said Angus as he starts to eat the cayenne pepper. After Angus finishes eating the spice, Fletcher starts to explain the situation.

"I was about to visit Emma at her dorm but then I started talking to Olive. We were talking about our relationships with Luke and Emma and then I started to mutter something which Olive heard and I told her that I was jealous of her and Luke and we ended up having a heated argument. So she tells me that she's jealous of Emma. I can't believe that she said that to me and we continued to argue. Next thing I know, she punches me in the face and got so upset I tried to calm her down. After she calmed down I gave her a hug and we looked at each other and. And." Said Fletcher.

"And what?" Asked Angus.

"I kissed Olive." Said Fletcher.

"You did what?" Asked Angus looking surprised.

"You heard me." Said Fletcher as he starts to sit down on his bed.

"You kissed my woman?" Asked Angus as he was getting ready to attack Fletcher.

"Shut up. She doesn't like you. She will _never _like you." Said Fletcher. "I can't believe I did that. I mean, what was going on in my head? Here I meet this great girl that I really like and we both start dating. And now I kiss my girlfriend's brother's girlfriend who's my best friend.

"Why would you kiss Olive? You're dating Emma. Plus, she's dating Luke." Said Angus.

"Luke and Emma are siblings. I mean, stepsiblings. They can't date each other!" Yelled Fletcher.

"Not Luke and Emma, you idiot. I'm talking about Luke and Olive." Said Angus. Fletcher started to have a stunned look on his face after Angus called him an idiot.

"Oh." Said Fletcher.

"What's the big deal?" Asked Angus. Fletcher starts to get up from his bed and starts to pace around the room. His heart started to beat fast and he started to hyperventilate after what happened. He starts to realize that he's falling for Olive.

"I'm dating Emma. I'm not supposed to be falling for Olive. She's my best friend." Said Fletcher.

"Dude, you're in a bind here." Said Angus.

"A bind?" Asked Fletcher looking confused.

"Caught between a rock and a hard place." Said Angus.

"Oh." Said Fletcher. "How can be caught between a rock and a hard place? A rock is lighter than a hard place."

"Would you shut up?" Said Angus getting annoyed by Fletcher. "Here's something that you could always do what dumb hillbillies do, fight for your woman."

Fletcher was never a person that uses violence in a situation. He thought about punching Graham in the face after he yelled at him for not adding salt on a hard-boiled quail egg. He also thought about fighting for Olive while she was dating Dixon, but since Dixon's a master of karate he would drop him dead.

"I'm not going to fight Luke." Said Fletcher.

"Awww. I wanted to see you get beat up." Said Angus teasing Fletcher.

"And to tell you the truth, I loved kissing Olive. It was better than kissing Emma." Said Fletcher as he started to smile.

"Guess you'll have to break the news to Luke." Said Angus.

"I don't know." Said Fletcher with a worried look on his face. "What if Emma found out?

"Oops." Said Angus. He forgot if Fletcher told Emma that he kissed Olive, Emma would break up with him.

"Yeah. Big oops." Said Fletcher.

"That's going to be a really big problem." Said Angus. This was on predicament that Fletcher is stuck in. He's in love with Emma and he's now falling for Olive. This is one major problem for the young artist. Not even Angus could help him out in this situation. Meanwhile, Olive went in to the music room to talk to Chyna about the kiss. Chyna was busy recording a song in the sound booth as she started to notice Olive sitting down and freaking out about her and Fletcher. Chyna stopped recording her song as she left the sound booth and walked over to Olive and started to talk to her to see what's going on with her.

"Hey Olive." Said Chyna. "What's wrong, you look like there's something troubling you."

"Chyna, I have to tell you something. I've done something stupid, really stupid." Said Olive as she starts wringing her hands with guilt. Chyna sat down in a chair next to Olive.

"Calm down, Olive. There's no need to freak out." Said Chyna.

"I am freaking out!" Yelled Olive as she starts to freak out. The last time Olive started to freak out was being away from home to go to Z-Tech. Chyna starts to put her arm around Olive and pats her on her back so she can calm down.

"Relax." Said Chyna. "So what happened?"

"I kissed Fletcher." Said Olive.

"You did what?" Asked Chyna looking shocked.

"I kissed Fletcher." Said Olive.

"I thought he was dating Emma." Said Chyna.

"He is dating Emma. I don't know why I kissed him. I feel so stupid!" Exclaimed Olive.

"Okay, try to calm down first of all." Said Chyna as Olive starts to breath in and out. Her palms started to sweat and her heart started to beat fast as she started to worry about her relationship with Luke.

"You can tell Luke about you and Fletcher." Said Chyna.

"I can't." Said Olive as her eyes started to water.

"Why?" Asked Chyna.

"He won't understand." Said Olive.

"You're afraid that if you tell Luke, he'll get mad at you and he'll never speak to you again?" Asked Chyna.

"Yes." Said Olive. Chyna starts to hug Olive as she starts to comfort her best friend. Olive began to cry, worrying about her and Luke. She cares about Luke a lot and she loves him. This is a boy that she really likes and Luke really likes her too. "I'm in a bind here."

"I'm sure he'll understand." Said Chyna handing Olive a tissue. Olive starts to wipe the tears off of her face. Her mascara started to run down her face as she starts wiping the runny mascara off of her face.

"To tell you the truth. I enjoyed the kiss that I shared with Fletcher. When we kissed, I felt sparks between him and me. It was magical." Said Olive.

"Wow." Said Chyna looking surprised.

"Luke's going to hate me." Said Olive. "I know he's going to hate me."

"Do you want me to go talk to him?" Asked Chyna.

"Yes." Said Olive.

"Okay, I'll tell him. What do we tell Emma?" Asked Chyna. Olive is roommates with her and Chyna.

"The truth." Said Olive. Olive did not want to lie about the kiss to Emma. Olive never lies in her life, she's an honest person and she will never lie about anything.

"I don't know. She's our roommate and she's dating Fletcher." Said Chyna.

"I know." Said Olive.

"And you're dating Luke." Said Chyna. "This is going to be a really big problem."

Just when Chyna and Olive begin to leave the music room, Emma starts to enter the music room bringing in her designs for the clothing line. Olive looked at Emma and started to worry about telling her about the kiss. There's no way that Emma is going to get mad at Olive. She'll might forgive Olive and forget that the kiss ever happened.

"Hey guys. What's up? Chyna, check out the cute designs for the dresses. They look so beautiful. Fletcher's art designs for the dresses are perfect." Said Emma. Olive began to freak out and she starts to blurt out something to Emma.

"Emma, I kissed Fletcher." Said Olive as she starts to cover her mouth. She couldn't believe that she just blurted that out to Emma. Emma started to have a shocked look on her face after she heard her roommate say that she kissed her boyfriend.

"What!" Exclaimed Emma as she puts the drawings down on the chair.

"I kissed Fletcher. But it didn't mean anything. I'm sorry that I kissed Fletcher. I know that you two are dating and it will never happen again. I don't want to ruin your relationship between you two. I swear, it was…" Olive was interrupted by a punch in the face and hit the ground. Emma punched Olive in the eye and Chyna started to pick up her best friend. Chyna was shocked to see Emma punch Olive, she was innocent and she didn't do anything wrong. A pit of anger came out of Emma as she started to look at Olive with a furious rage.

"Olive, are you okay?" Asked Chyna as she picked up Olive and sat her in the chair.

"What is the matter with you!? You don't punch people." Said Olive.

"You kissed my boyfriend!" Yelled Emma. Olive got up from the chair and walk towards Emma as she tries to apologize to her.

"How could you!?" Asked Emma still feeling furious.

"It didn't mean anything." Said Olive. Emma picked up the pictures and started to walk off. Olive begins to cry, feeling a tear come down her eye.

"Olive, are you going to be okay?" Asked Chyna.

"No." Cried Olive. Chyna starts to hug her best friend as she tries to comfort her. Emma was going to be really upset at Olive, she's really going to confront Fletcher about the kiss with Olive and have a long good talk with him. Before Luke tries to do something stupid to Fletcher.

**Poor Olive. Emma could've forgave her instead of punching her. Will she ever forgive her? How will Luke react to Fletcher and Olive kissing. We'll find out next time. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter nineteen. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hey everybody. Last time there was some major love trouble going down at Z-Tech. Fletcher told Angus about his kiss that he shared with Olive. And Olive told Chyna about her kiss with Fletcher. But things between Emma and Olive started to heat up when Olive told Emma that she kissed Fletcher. Today, Fletcher is going to tell Luke about his kiss with Olive. How will Luke react to this? We'll find out today in chapter nineteen. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Telling Luke About The Kiss**

Fletcher was in a very difficult situation. He told Angus about the kiss him and Olive shared and now he's going to tell Luke about it. Looks like the young dancer won't like this one bit, Fletcher thought about hiding for his life so Luke won't try to hurt him. Or he could do what Angus told him, fight for his woman. Luke came in the dorm room after he finished his dance class and saw Fletcher, who was pacing back and forth around the room while Angus was posting a video of himself eating a roll of toilet paper and a light bulb on YouTube.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Fletcher, calm down. You look like you committed a murder." Said Luke stopping Fletcher from pacing. Luke started to notice beads of sweat on Fletcher's forehead. "Why are you sweating? What's wrong?"

"Luke, I did something really dumb. I mean really dumb and it is really making me sick to my stomach." Said Fletcher. "Why is this making me sick?"

"Maybe it's because Angus is eating a roll of toilet paper and a light bulb." Said Luke making a disgusted look at Angus.

"Hey, this is two-ply and I also needed a "light" meal." Said Angus.

"Shut up Angus." Said Fletcher. "Luke, there's something I have to tell you and you won't like this one bit and you're probably going to hate me for this."

"What is it? Asked Luke.

"It's about me and Olive. I did something that I probably shouldn't have done." Said Fletcher.

"Yeah." Said Luke.

"I kissed her." Said Fletcher.

"You kissed her?" Asked Luke.

"Yes." Said Fletcher. "Whoo. God, that felt good to get that out of my system."

"That's all you did?" Asked Luke walking towards Fletcher.

"Yes." Said Fletcher looking scared as Luke continues to walk towards him. "Please don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you. I've got a better idea." Said Luke.

"What is it?" Asked Fletcher.

"Remember the episode of _Friends _where Chandler has to get in the box for a few hours?" Asked Luke.

"Yeah, why?" Asked Fletcher looking curious.

"What are you going to do to Fletcher? Beat him down, I would love to see that." Said Angus laughing at Fletcher. He was waiting for Luke to hurt Fletcher. He wanted an excellent show to watch.

"No, we need a box big enough for him to fit in." Said Luke. Angus starts to walk into his closet to get a big box for Fletcher to get in. The young artist was curious to know why Luke needs a box.

"A box? Why do you need a box?" Asked Fletcher.

"Just wait." Said Luke.

"You're not mad at me, are you? I thought that you were going to beat me to a pulp for kissing your girlfriend." Said Fletcher.

"Of course not." Said Luke. Angus exited out of the closet and placed the box on the floor right next to Fletcher.

"What's the box for?" Asked Fletcher.

"Get in." Said Luke pointing at the box.

"Why do you want me to get in the box" Asked Fletcher.

"Just do it." Said Luke getting annoyed.

"Okay." Said Fletcher. Fletcher starts to get in the box as Luke begins to seal the box up with tape, leaving Fletcher in the box for a few hours. Fletcher was curious to know how long he was supposed to stay in the box. Three hours later, Fletcher was still in the box while Luke was practicing his dance moves and Angus on his computer trying to hack into the security cameras. Being in the box started to feel like being in a prison hole. All alone with no food and no water, and no air. Fletcher started pounding on the box wanting to get out.

"Now what?" Asked Angus.

"Yeah. Now what?" Asked Fletcher.

"You kissed my girlfriend." Said Luke.

"So? The kiss didn't mean anything. I'm in love with Emma, not Olive. Plus, I'm dating Emma. So are you going to let me out? I'm sorry for kissing Olive, it was a one-time thing and it will never happen again." Said Fletcher.

"No! I'm not letting you out. You're not supposed to kiss your friend's girlfriend." Said Luke. He was getting a little mad at Fletcher for kissing Olive and he wants Fletcher to suffer. Not painfully, but this was a punishment for Fletcher.

"Let me outta here!" Yelled Fletcher pounding on the box.

"Nope." Said Luke as he continues to dance. Fletcher started to hyperventilate in the box. He couldn't breathe. He had a nightmare about being buried alive once and that is a really big fear for Fletcher ever since he saw the movie _Buried Alive_. That movie gave him nightmares. Fletcher started gasping for air and banging on the box.

"Air hole! Air hole!" Screamed Fletcher.

"Why do you need an air hole for?" Asked Luke. "You can breathe okay."

"Never mind. You're crazier than Graham." Said Fletcher. Emma starts to enter the room looking for Luke. She was still furious at Olive for kissing Fletcher. Her hand still hurts after punching Olive. Emma sees Luke and Angus in the room with the big box, but she didn't see Fletcher.

"Luke, where's Fletcher? I need to talk to him about something." Said Emma looking around for Fletcher. "Where is he and what is up with the box?"

"Fletcher's in the bathroom. He's doing some thinking." Said Luke.

"Get me out of the box." Said Fletcher as he continues to pound on the box. Emma started to look at the box and opened it so Fletcher could get out. Fletcher begins to breath for air and hugged Emma.

"Luke, what was Fletcher doing in the box?" Asked Emma.

"Because I kissed Olive." Said Fletcher.

"I know about the kiss. Olive told me about it." Said Emma. Fletcher started to worry about what Emma is going to do to him. Fletcher started to walk back slowly while Emma was walking towards him.

"Please don't hurt me." Pleaded Fletcher.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Although, I did something stupid and you two are probably going to hate me for what I did." Said Emma.

"What?" Asked Luke.

"After Olive told me that she kissed Fletcher. I…I." Said Emma.

"You did what?" Asked Luke.

"Emma, what did you do?" Asked Fletcher.

"I punched her." Said Emma as she looked down at her shoes.

"You what!?" Luke and Fletcher both said at the same time.

"I punched Olive. I don't know what was going on inside my head. I just felt an enormous rage coming up." Said Emma.

"Are you crazy?" Asked Luke.

"She kissed my boyfriend." Said Emma.

"So? It doesn't give you the right to punch her. She didn't do anything wrong. She's a sweet, innocent girl and she would never hurt anybody. Now, you hurt her because of an innocent kiss." Said Fletcher looking disappointed at Emma.

"I'm sorry that I punched Olive. I know that she's your friend and she's dating Luke. Help me." Said Emma.

"What do you need help with? Setting Angus up with Chyna." Said Luke.

"Hey." Said Angus.

"I've got to fix this between me and Olive. Our friendship is on the line." Said Emma.

"You have to apologize to Olive." Said Fletcher.

"How?" Asked Emma.

"Go talk to her." Said Luke. Emma starts to leave the dorm room and entered the Roomavator to try to calm down. Emma started to think about her friendship with Chyna and Olive. The three of them got along with each other, now Olive would never talk to her and Chyna would stop working with Emma on the new clothing line. Emma left the Roomavator and sees Chyna and Olive talking to each other. Olive was holding an ice pack to her eye after Emma punched her. The two girls turned around and sees Emma walking towards Olive. Olive starts to keep her head down, giving Emma the silent treatment.

"Olive, I want to talk." Said Emma.

"I don't want to talk to you. We have nothing to talk about." Said Olive with an upsetting look on her face.

"I want to tell you that I'm sorry that I hit you for kissing Fletcher." Said Emma.

"Really?" Asked Olive.

"Yeah. It was pretty stupid of me for punching you." Said Emma.

"Well, you didn't have to punch me." Said Olive standing up from her chair.

"I overreacted." Said Emma.

"I'll say." Said Olive crossing her arms.

"I don't want us to fight. Let's forget this whole thing ever happened. I am very sorry." Said Emma. Olive starts to hug Emma as a sign of forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry." Said Olive.

"Aww, I'm glad that you guys are getting along just great." Said Chyna.

"How's Luke doing?" Asked Olive.

"He's hanging in there." Said Emma.

"Is he mad at me?" Asked Olive.

"No." Said Emma.

"That's good. I thought that he was going to get mad at me." Said Olive.

"He wouldn't do that." Said Emma putting her hand on Olive's shoulder.

"I still care about him." Said Olive.

"He knows that." Said Emma. Luke starts to leave the Roomavator and sees Olive and Emma talking. Olive starts to look at Luke and starts to worry about him breaking up with her.

"Hey Luke." Said Olive.

"Hey Livy." Said Luke walking towards Olive and Emma. "So, how are you two getting along?"

"We're fine." Said Olive.

"That's good to hear. I thought you two are going to have a catfight with each other." Said Luke.

"Luke, I'm sorry that I kissed Fletcher." Said Olive.

"That's okay, Olive. I forgive you. I'm not mad at you." Said Luke. Olive gave Luke a hug and a kiss with Chyna and Emma watching the two.

"Awww. I should take a picture of you two kissing. That is so cute." Said Chyna. Luke and Olive stopped kissing and looked at Chyna.

"Chyna." Said Olive. "The last time you tried to take a picture of me kissing Dixon, you accidentally zapped yourself again. So you and Fletcher worked things out?"

"Yeah." Said Emma. Luke and Olive start to break apart from their hug and kiss as Luke starts to go into the Roomavator and gave Olive a little kiss. Olive was very happy that Luke didn't break up with her. The three girls gave each other a big hug and walked into their dorm room and sees a horrifying image laying on Emma's bed.

"Noooo!" Screamed Emma.

"What is it?" Asked Chyna.

"Look." Said Emma as she pointed to the ruined dress that's laying on her bed.

"Aww geez." Said Olive.

"I'm pretty sure I know who did this. Lexi. She hates me." Said Chyna.

"I can't believe that Lexi did this. How could she do something like this?" Asked Emma.

"I'm not surprised." Said Chyna.

"What did I ever do to her?" Asked Emma as she started to cry.

"I'm the one she's after." Said Chyna.

"I think she's after me." Said Emma.

"Well it no time to stand around here. It's time for revenge! Get revenge on Lexi!" Yelled Olive.

"Calm down, Olive." Said Chyna.

"No Chyna! We need payback." Said Olive.

"Olive, I did not know that you're the type of girl who's up for revenge." Said Emma looking surprised at Olive.

"She 's always hated the ANTs." Said Olive.

"Did she do something to you Olive?" Asked Emma.

"She yelled at my face in cheerleading practice back at Webster High. Also, she wanted her picture taken on the school newspaper and she didn't invite me and Chyna to her slumber party." Said Olive.

"Don't you mean Chyna and I?" Correcting Emma.

"Oh my god, I'm turning into Fletcher." Said Olive.

"I can't believe that Lexi did that." Said Emma.

"So, now what? We can't let Lexi get away with it." Said Chyna. Emma starts to walk out of the room in a furious rage and making sure that Lexi won't get away with it.

"Emma, where are you going?" Asked Olive.

"I'm going to go to Lexi's room and have a little chat with her about ruining people's dresses." Said Emma.

"Yeah, we'll good luck. She won't listen." Said Olive.

"I'll make her listen." Said Emma.

**Ooh, looks like there's going to be a catfight between Lexi and Emma. Stay tuned next time for chapter twenty of this great story. Wow, could you believe it? Twenty episodes. I put a lot of work into this story. There will also be a surprise pairing in the story so stay tuned for that. Also, don't forget to review the story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you for chapter twenty. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hey everybody, I'm back bringing you another chapter of this amazing story I have some good news. This is chapter twenty. Wow, twenty chapters, that is a lot and I would like to thank the following people who reviewed this story: Boris Yeltsin, K-Cat14, Paul Matthews, The Tay, paigemeable, Juantina and love-your-story. Thanks for reviewing my story guys.**

**Last time, Fletcher told Luke that he kissed Olive and was put in the box for a few hours. Emma apologized to Olive about punching her in the face. Everybody's not mad at each other anymore. Emma found that her dress is ruined…by Lexi. Today, we are going to have a confrontation between the nice girl and the bad girl. So who's going to win? We'll find out today in chapter twenty. Enjoy**

**Chapter Twenty**

**The ConfrANTation**

Emma was furious to find out that Lexi destroyed her dress that her and Chyna had really worked hard on. Lexi's had it for her ever since she first came to Z-Tech. All Lexi wanted to do is to be the center of attention and model in Emma's dresses instead of Chyna and Lexi went too far. She also have it in for Chyna and wants to humiliate her and Emma. Emma went into Lexi's dorm room to confront her, as she entered the room she sees Zuri playing with Chubby the bear but no Lexi.

"Lexi!" Yelled Emma. "Zuri, where's Lexi? I need to have a little chat with her."

"No idea where Ms. All That is at." Said Zuri.

"We'll I need to talk to her. " Said Emma. "She did something really terrible and I am going to confront her."

"Ooh, looks like somebody's in trouble." Said Zuri. Lexi starts to enter the room with Paisley and sees Emma standing in her room with a furious look on her face.

"Uh, did anyone invite you into my room? Because I know that I didn't invite you in my room." Said Lexi.

"You!" Exclaimed Emma as she starts pointing at Lexi and charged at her. "I want to have a word with you."

"Ooh, you're in trouble." Said Zuri.

"What'd I do?" Asked Lexi.

"You destroyed the dress that I worked on with Chyna!" Yelled Emma.

"Me? I would never do a thing like that. I would never destroy someone's dress that they worked hard on. I'm not that kind of girl, I'm very nice." Said Lexi looking innocent.

"Don't play innocent Lexi and don't lie! You couldn't stand someone being better than you so you have to get back at them by humiliating them. You're not going to humiliate, Lexi. You're not dealing with Chyna Parks, you're dealing with me. So if you're going to start something go ahead and do it." Said Emma. "I'm not afraid of you so go ahead and make a move on me."

"Oh boo hoo. You're such a whiny little spoiled brat and you're always a coward. You're a coward and you'll always be a coward because you won't defend yourself." Said Lexi. When Emma heard Lexi talk to her like that, she knew that she went too far as Emma started to grab Lexi by her blonde hair. Paisley and Zuri watch as the two girls continue to fight each other. Lexi punches Emma in her stomach until Emma punched the "math princess" in the mouth. Lexi slapped Emma in the face and pushed her to the ground trying to pin her down. Emma continues to pull on Lexi's hair and slapping her in the face.

"Catfight! Woof woof!" Yelled Paisley. Zuri started to look at Paisley dumbfounded after getting confused with catfight.

"Oh brother." Said Zuri shaking her head.

"What? Cat's bark." Said Paisley.

"Cats meow and dogs bark." Said Zuri.

"No, dogs meow. They sound so adorable when they meow." Said Paisley.

"Where you dropped as a baby?" Asked Zuri.

"Maybe. I actually like being a baby." Said Paisley.

"What?" Asked Zuri.

"I like being a baby." Said Paisley as Zuri started to stare at her. Lexi and Emma stopped fighting and started to stare at Paisley. The three girls couldn't believe their ears when they heard what Paisley said.

"What?' Asked Emma.

"That is too weird." Said Lexi.

"It sure is, mhm-hmn." Said Zuri. Lexi and Emma got up from the ground and walked towards Paisley.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Asked Paisley.

"Yes." Said Lexi crossing her arms.

"Oops." Said Paisley. The three girls started to laugh at Paisley because she likes being a baby.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Asked Paisley.

"That is really stupid of you. I can't believe that you said that. That makes you an even bigger dummy." Said Lexi. Paisley felt tears streaming down her face as she starts to cry and ran out of the room crying. Emma watched in sadness as she sees Paisley running out of the room.

"Paisley wait!" Yelled Emma as she ran out of the room after Paisley. Zuri stopped laughing at Paisley but Lexi continues to laugh at her best friend.

"That's not funny." Said Zuri.

"What? It is funny." Said Lexi. "That is the most ridiculous thing that I've ever heard. She likes being a baby. She's a big baby already."

"You sure can talk mean for a girl with a bad dye job." Said Zuri teasing Lexi about her hair. Lexi looked at herself in the mirror to take a look at her hair but she got distracted at looking at herself in the mirror.

"Aww, I look so beautiful. I really need to change my hair color. Maybe I would look cute with brown hair." Said Lexi. Zuri made a facepalm when Lexi continues to stare at herself in the mirror.

**(Meanwhile)**

Chyna was sitting in the room looking at the ripped up dress that was laying on Emma's bed and her designs. She felt really sad about Emma, they worked really hard on the dress. Angus started to enter the room sees Chyna looking really sad.

"Hey Chyna. I was wondering if you could help me out with another idea for a new app for the Z-Phone 5." Said Angus. "What's wrong? Why are you sad?"

"It's Emma. Her dress is ruined by Lexi." Said Chyna. Angus sat next to Chyna and started to talk to her.

"Why would she destroy Emma's dress?" Asked Angus.

"She wants to humiliate her. Lexi wanted to model in her dresses but she doesn't want her to model in them because she chose me." Said Chyna.

"Why would Lexi model in her dresses? Emma designed the dresses for you to model in. You're really beautiful to model in the dresses." Said Angus. Chyna couldn't help but blush when Angus called her beautiful.

"Why am I blushing?" Thought Chyna. "I'm not falling for Angus. He looks adorable and cuddly like a teddy bear and he always hits on Olive. Is he interested in me? He couldn't be."

"Thanks Angus." Said Chyna.

"No problem. I'm sorry about the dress. I know that you two worked so hard on the dress and Fletcher helped out with the designs on the dress. I don't know why Fletcher would work on a dress. It's not like he's going to put on a dress and wear a wig and act like Dustin Hoffman from _Tootsie_. Emma would find that very weird to see Fletcher in a dress and so would I. He'll make me think that he's my mother." Said Angus. Chyna started to laugh when Angus teased Fletcher. "There's that smile."

"Thanks for cheering me up, Angus. That's really sweet of you." Said Chyna as she gave him a hug. Chyna felt a warm, funny feeling in the pit of her stomach when she hugged Angus. After they stopped hugging, Angus started to exit the room.

"Chyna, if you're not doing anything I was wondering if you want to go out for a frozen yogurt?" Asked Angus.

"Sure. That sounds nice." Said Chyna. Angus left the room and Chyna started to smile about Angus. She began to realize that she's having feelings for Angus.

Emma was looking for Paisley. She couldn't believe that she laughed at Paisley, she's innocent like a cute little puppy dog. Eventually, she found Paisley in the Roomavator who was sitting the box that Fletcher was sitting in.

"Paisley." Said Emma.

"Leave me alone, Emma." Said Paisley.

"Paisley, get out of the box. There are no air holes in the box." Said Emma. Paisley got out of the box and sat on the floor while Emma began to apologize to her.

"I'm sorry that I laughed at you." Said Emma.

"Really?" Asked Paisley.

"Yeah." Said Emma. "I don't want to be mean to you. You're a really sweet person."

"So are you, Emma." Said Paisley. "I accept your apology."

"Paisley, did Lexi destroy my dress?" Asked Emma.

"She did." Said Paisley as she looked down at her feet.

"I can't believe her." Said Emma.

"I can. She's always mean to people. She's always mean to Chyna and the ANTs." Said Paisley. Emma started to wonder why Lexi treats Paisley that way as she starts to ask her a question.

"Paisley, why does Lexi treat you mean? You're a very sweet girl and Lexi has no right treating you badly." Said Emma.

"I was born with brain damage. I act dumb because my brain's like that." Said Paisley. Emma felt sorry for Paisley, she did not know that Paisley has brain damage.

"That's horrible. You poor girl, I'm to hear." Said Emma as she put her arm around the blonde.

"It's so much easier for me to be a baby or a little girl again." Said Paisley.

"Lexi should not treat you like that. You're her best friend." Said Emma.

"I know, but what can I do?" Asked Paisley.

"You should stand up to her. Don't let her boss you around. " Said Emma as her and Paisley got up off of the floor.

"You're right. I'm gonna go talk to Lexi and stand up to her and…ooh cheese!" Exclaimed Paisley as she heads out of the Roomavator and went into the cheese room. "Emma, they have gorgonzola. I love that cheese!"

"None for me, that cheese stinks. You could get it for Olive." Said Emma.

**So that's chapter twenty. How do you like the chapter and how do you like the story so far? We got ourselves a little Changus moment and there will be more Changus moments and Folive moments in the story so stay tuned. If you want Changus and Folive to happen, tell it to me on the reviews. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter twenty-one. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hey everybody, I'm back bringing you another chapter of this excellent crossover story. Last time on this amazing story, Emma went over to Lexi's dorm room to confront her about the dress that she destroyed and the two of them got into a catfight with each other until Paisley blurts out that she likes being a baby and was made fun of by Lexi. Chyna and Angus had a little moment with each other. And Emma talked to Paisley and told her to stand up for herself from Lexi. So today, we're going to see Fletcher and Olive interacting with each other and Chyna and Emma start working on another dress. So here it is, chapter twenty-one of **_**The DANTser and The Brainiac**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Talking About The Kiss**

It's a new day a Z-Tech. It was 62 degrees, warm and sunny and not a cloud in the sky. Fletcher was sitting outside at the terrace while drinking organic juice. Olive starts to go outside and sees Fletcher and walked over to him and sat down at the table with him and started to sigh three times trying to get his attention. Fletcher stopped drawing and started to look at Olive who was wearing a cute rainbow-colored shirt, red jeans with horses printed on them and pink low-top Converses **(A/N: The same outfit that she wore on **_**Angus' First MovemANT**_**, if anyone saw that episode)**. She also wore her adorable owl necklace that Fletcher really likes. Her wavy blonde hair was flowing and she looked so beautiful.

"Hey Olive." Said Fletcher as he stopped drawing his picture.

"Hey, Fletch." Said Olive. "So what's up?"

"Oh nothing much. I'm just drawing a picture of a hot-air balloon." Said Fletcher as Olive started to look at his picture, but she doesn't see the balloon in the picture.

"I don't see a balloon." Said Olive.

"Look closely, it's right in the clouds." Said Fletcher. Olive started to move in closer to Fletcher and looked closely at the picture to find the balloon in the clouds. Olive started to realize that she's sitting closer to Fletcher and she started to look at him and Fletcher looked back at her until they start to move away.

"Sorry." Olive apologized.

"That's okay, Livy. You're fine." Said Fletcher as he smiled at Olive. "So, what brings you here to see me? Do you want another challenging brain teaser about Anthony and Cleopatra?"

"No I don't. The last time you told me that brain teaser, I went crazy trying to figure that brain teaser and I almost killed you with poisonous snakes." Said Olive.

"Good times. I really drove you insane." Laughed Fletcher as Olive started to playfully hit Fletcher on his arm. "How's your eye? Is it still sore?"

"My eye's okay. Thanks for asking." Said Olive.

"I'm sorry about Emma punching you in the eye. That was my fault." Said Fletcher.

"Don't blame yourself, Fletcher. It's not your fault, it's mine. I've never should've told her that we kissed. In fact, this whole thing could've been avoided if we didn't kiss." Said Olive.

"I know but the kiss did happen and I felt something between us." Said Fletcher. Did you feel something when we kissed?"

"I did feel something. It felt amazing kissing you. I also felt sparks between us when we kissed and it was really magical. But we couldn't hurt Emma and Luke if we broke up with them. Besides, you're dating Emma and you're helping her out with her fashion designs. I'm also dating Luke, now we wouldn't do that to them. It would crush them." Said Olive.

"Look Olive, I'm sorry that I kissed you. I didn't mean to kiss you." Said Fletcher as Olive started to place her hand on top of Fletcher's hand.

"That's okay, Fletch. Besides, as crazy as this sounds, I enjoyed kissing you." Said Olive. Fletcher was surprised to hear that Olive enjoyed kissing him.

"Really?" Asked Fletcher.

"Yeah." Said Olive. "I really liked it."

"To tell you the truth, I enjoyed kissing you too." Said Fletcher. The young prodigies got up from the table and began to walk into the Roomavator and they bump into a girl with brown hair.

"Hey, watch it!" Exclaimed the brown-haired girl as she starts to turn around and sees Fletcher and Olive together. The girl was revealed to be Lexi, she dyed her hair brown and Fletcher and Olive didn't know who she was.

"Lexi? Is that you?" Asked Olive.

"Well duh, Octavia. I dyed my hair brown. I am now a brunette." Said Lexi.

"With a bad dye job." Said Fletcher as Olive started to laugh and they both fistbumped. "Well, when she had blonde hair, she looked like she had a bad dye job."

"Shut up, Quimby." Said Lexi giving Fletcher the death glare. "So, why are you two together? I thought that you were dating Emma and Luke."

"We are. We were just talking about something private." Said Olive.

"What were you two talking about?" Asked Lexi walking around Fletcher and Olive like a detective trying to interrogate a suspect.

"None of your business." Said Fletcher.

"I don't know what you two were talking about, but I am going to find out. You can't hide anything from me. I will find out about the two of you and you can count on it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the spa room to get a facial and to get my nails done for my date with Dixon." Said Lexi. Olive was shocked to hear that Lexi is dating her ex-boyfriend.

"What? You're dating Dixon?" Asked Olive.

"Yeah, he's giving me another chance. It's a shame that you two broke up, he's really handsome." Said Lexi.

"Yeah, he likes airheaded girls who have bad dye jobs." Laughed Fletcher as him and Olive fistbumped each other while Lexi entered the spa room. "Hey Olive."

"Yeah Fletcher." Said Olive.

"When you were trying to figure out the brain teaser and when I said I wish I never met you. I'm very happy that I met you and also, you looked really beautiful dressed up as Cleopatra." Said Fletcher. Olive started to blush when Fletcher told her that she looked beautiful.

"Thanks Fletcher, that was really sweet." Said Olive as she gave Fletcher a hug and a kiss on the cheek and went to her dorm room to work on her geometry work. Meanwhile, Emma was sitting in the fashion room working on another outfit for the clothing line. After Lexi destroyed the first dress, Emma decided to work on another dress that will be much better than the first one. Chyna starts to enter the room and she sees Emma working hard on the dress.

"Hey Emma. What's up?" Asked Chyna.

"Hey Chyna." Said Emma.

"Wow, that new dress looks so cute." Said Chyna looking at the dress. "When did you work on it?"

"I started working on it yesterday. After Lexi destroyed toe first dress, I didn't want to give up on the clothing line, so I went down to the fashion room and started to work on the dress." Said Emma.

"It looks better than the first dress." Said Chyna.

"Yeah. Let's hope that the "math princess" doesn't destroy it. It would be a real bummer for another dress to be ruined and I have to go over to Lexi and punch her in the mouth." Said Emma. Chyna sat down next to Emma and helped her out with the dress. She was very happy to see Emma working so hard on the dress yesterday and today.

"Trust me she won't destroy your dress. We can use something as a decoy so she won't try to ruin the real creation." Said Chyna.

"That is a great idea. Chyna, you're really smart. I haven't thought about using a decoy." Said Emma.

"Well, we're one step ahead of Lexi." Said Chyna as she started to smile. "So Emma. Did you use to have a rival at your old school back Walden Academy?"

"Yes. Brynne "Backstabbing" Breitbart." Said Emma looking coldly.

"Who's Brynne Breitbart?" Asked Chyna. "And why did you call her backstabbing?"

"She's this girl who tried to steal all of my friends including Rosie. I can't stand her. She's a liar because she thought to be the thirteenth in line for the throne of Denmark and she's also snobby and mean." Said Emma.

"Wow." Said Chyna. "I bet she's like Lexi."

"She is, I mean they could be sisters for all I care. I just don't want to deal with the two. And here's the funny part, she's from Yonkers and her family makes toilet paper." Laughed Emma.

"Boy. No wonder Cameron doesn't like Breitbart's toilet paper, it irritates him." Said Chyna. "And so does my father, he hates that stuff. That's why he uses the soft stuff that's 2 ply.

"That stuff irritates Luke. He says using this stuff feels like wiping with broken glass." Said Emma as her and Chyna both laughed as they continued to work on the dress.

**So that's chapter twenty-one. Next time, Luke asks Olive out on a date and Paisley confronts Lexi, with Olive's help. Do you think that Folive will happen on the story? We'll find out later on. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you for chapter twenty-two. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hey everybody. Today, I'm bringing you chapter twenty-two of this amazing story that you love. Last time on **_**The DANTser and The Brainiac**_**, Fletcher and Olive talked about their kiss and had a cute little moment with each other, Lexi actually went brunette and Chyna and Emma start working on their second dress for the clothing line. So today, Luke asks Olive out on a date and Paisley confronts Lexi with Olive. Will Paisley stand up for herself? We'll find out today in chapter twenty-two. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**ConfrANTation II: Paisley Vs. Lexi**

Olive was sitting in her dorm room working on her geometry work. Her mind was filling up about Luke and Fletcher; she couldn't stop thinking about the two boys. Olive is in love with the boy that she's dating and she's secretly in love with the other who's been her best friend since kindergarten. She doesn't know which one to choose and she's caught between a rock and a hard place. Luke starts to enter the room and decides to surprise her while she's doing her geometry work. Olive felt a pair of hands covering her eyes when she dropped her pencil on her desk and stopped working.

"Guess who?" Asked Luke.

"Luke, I know that it's you." Said Olive as she removed Luke's hands away from her eyes and turned around to face him.

"How did you know?" Asked Luke.

"I can smell your cologne. It's Axe Phoenix cologne and it is your favorite. Plus, I love that smell. Makes you smell manly." Said Olive,

"I should've made it challenging for you." Said Luke teasing Olive as she playfully hits him and gave her a kiss. "I see that you're working on geometry."

"Yeah, it's too challenging. I remember that Lexi tutored me in math." Said Olive.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lexi tutored you in math? I thought that you were pretty good at math and that you have a photographic memory." Said Luke.

"Well, I was failing at math and Lexi was assigned to tutor me. It became a disaster. But now, I'm getting pretty good at it now." Said Olive.

"I never thought that blondie would tutor you." Said Luke.

"She's a brunette now." Said Olive.

"What? She's a brunette now?" Asked Luke.

"Yeah, she actually dyed her hair brown. It's like she's a new student at this school." Said Olive. Luke sat down on next to Olive on her bed and held her hand. He saw that Olive a worried look on her face and Luke was worried about her.

"What's wrong?" Asked Luke.

"What? Oh nothing, I was just drifting off." Said Olive snapping out of it.

"I have something special planned for us tonight." Said Luke. "Would you like to know what it is?"

"What is it?" Asked Olive.

"It's a surprise. I don't want to spoil it for you." Said Luke.

"Looks like you're being mysterious. I like that." Said Olive.

"So, dress up really nice for tonight and get ready for a night of magic because you're about to get swept up off your feet." Said Luke smiling at Olive.

"Okay." Smiled Olive. "I can't wait for tonight."

"Me too. So, I'll see you later for tonight?" Asked Luke.

"Sure." Said Olive as she gave Luke a hug and a kiss. Luke started to leave the room and looked back at his girlfriend and blew her a kiss, making Olive smile and blush at the same time. Olive starts to lay down on her bed and began to think about Luke, but now her mind is now occupied by her thoughts about Fletcher. The good times that they had together and mostly funny times. She thought about the time that she almost kissed Fletcher, the time that she told Chyna the reason that she teases Fletcher all the time is because she loves him. She also thought about the cartoon Fletcher made and created a character that is based on her, the time that Fletcher looked at her saying that she's his second choice while Chyna was on tour with Trifecta, the time that she pretended to flirt with Fletcher so she can ask Graham out. And most recently, her first kiss with Fletcher. That was the most amazing kiss from Fletcher that she had. But she stopped trying to think about the kiss and tried to forget it, but her mind is a powerful thing and that moment could not be forgotten. Olive's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door as she starts to get up from off of her bed and starts walking to her door and opened it.

"Hi Olive, may I come in?" Asked Paisley looking really sad as she entered the room.

"Hey Paisley." Said Olive. "What's wrong? Why the sad face?"

"I was going to talk to Lexi about something. I want to try to stand up to her, but I don't know what to say. I spoke to Emma yesterday and she told me to stand up to her. What should I do?" Asked Paisley.

"You should tell her how you feel about her treating you badly and you don't deserve to be treated like that." Said Olive.

"But if I do, Lexi will not listen to me." Said Paisley.

"Tell you what, I'll go with you to Lexi's room and you talk to her. I'll make sure that she'll listen to you." Said Olive. "How's that sound?"

"Sounds good." Said Paisley. "Before we go, can we get some cheese? I have a sudden craving for cheese."

"No time for cheese. Let's go." Said Olive as she grabbed Paisley by her arm and left the room as the two started to walk into Lexi's room. As they entered the room, Paisley and Olive see Lexi sitting on her bed painting her toenais.

"I don't think Lexi's in this room. I see a girl with brown hair sitting on her bed." Said Paisley looking very confused.

"It's me you dummy!" Yelled Lexi. "I dyed my hair. I am now a brunette."

"Lexi, is that you?" Asked Paisley.

"Yeah, it's me." Said Lexi. "Do you like my new hair?"

"It's pretty cute and I really…" Said Paisley as Olive interrupted her.

"Paisley, you're supposed to stand up to her. Not comment on her hair." Said Olive.

"You're right. I'm doing it. I'm going to talk to her. Lexi, we need to talk." Said Paisley marching towards Lexi's bed.

"Can we talk later? I'm busy doing my nails." Said Lexi painting her toenails with hot pink nail polish. Paisley grabbed Lexi's nail polish and threw it in the garbage in a furious rage. "Hey! I was using that! You didn't have to throw it away!"

"I need to talk to you and you need to listen to what I'm about to say." Said Paisley. Lexi kept quiet and started to listen to what Paisley has to say to her. This sounds very serious for Lexi. "Lexi, I am sick and tired of being stepped over by you."

"Don't you mean stepped on?" Lexi corrected Paisley.

"Don't correct me. You treat me like I'm nothing. You treat me like I'm garbage and you don't care about me because you only care about yourself and I really hate that. Friends don't disrespect their friends and you shouldn't disrespect me." Said Paisley.

"I do not disrespect you. I treat you nice." Said Lexi.

"You do not! Don't lie to me!" Yelled Paisley. Then in a fury of anger, Paisley slapped Lexi across her face. Olive was surprised to see Paisley slap her "best friend" in the face and that really shocked Lexi as she felt the sharp, stinging pain on her left cheek.

"Don't slap me! You have no right to slap me. Paisley, I care about you a lot and I don't make fun of you all the time. I'm a sweetheart." Said Lexi.

"You should listen to her, Lexi. She's right and she does not need to be treated badly by you." Said Olive.

"SHUT UP ODETTE!" Yelled Lexi.

"Her name is Olive." Said Paisley standing up for Olive. "Lexi, I want to be treated differently. I don't want you to belittle me and humiliate me all the time and tell me to shut up. You're the one who needs to shut up. You're such a spoiled brat who cares about yourself and not the feelings of others. What about my feelings? I have feeling and you hurt every single one of them. I want you to treat me with some respect."

Paisley's eyes began to water and she started to cry and walked out of the room. Lexi tried to follow her but Olive stopped her so she could cool off and realized what she's done to her over the years. She felt like a bad person and she wished that she could've treated her with respect and instead of treating her badly.

"I didn't mean to hurt her." Said Lexi.

"Well, you did. Lexi, Paisley was born with brain damage and the reason that she acts dumb is because her brain's like that." Said Olive. Lexi felt really sorry about Paisley and she couldn't believe how badly she treated her. Lexi will never be the same without Paisley being friends with her. Now, her friendship with her is over and now she has to make things right with her. Then she started to think back to her childhood.

**(Flashback)**

Lexi: Hey sis. Look what I've made.

Lexi's Sister: (Looks at the picture Lexi made) Yeah, so?

Lexi: I made this for you.

Lexi's Sister: I don't want it. Keep it away from me.

Lexi: No, I want you to have it.

Lexi's Sister: (Starts ripping up the picture) How's that? Listen here you little pipsqueak, you keep away from me because I don't want to see your ugly face again. I'm way prettier than you and you are an ugly little duckling with bad drawings and you will never be popular.

(Lexi's sister leaves the room and Lexi starts crying)

**(End Flashback)**

"Lexi, what's wrong?" Asked Olive as she started to see Lexi crying.

"It's nothing. I have to go talk to Paisley and tell her that I'm sorry." Said Lexi as she starts leaving her room and went after Paisley to patch things up. Olive was curious to know what's wrong with Lexi. What is her secret that she's hiding from her that made her start crying.

**Will Lexi patch up her friendship with Paisley? How will Luke and Olive's magical night turn out? And what's Lexi's secret? We'll find out next time in chapter twenty-three. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews). Also, I'm thinking about doing an A.N.T. Farm/Lab Rats crossover after this one. If you want to see an A.N.T. Farm/Lab Rats crossover, message me or leave it on the reviews. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	23. Chapter 23

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hello everybody, guess what time it is. It's update time! I' am going to update this story and it is going to be a really good one. Last time on this cute and amazing story: Luke has a romantic and magical evening planned for Olive and Paisley confronted Lexi and stood up for herself. So today, this is Luke and Olive's big night. How will it turn out? We'll find out today, so here's chapter twenty-three. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**A Magical Night**

Olive was in her closet looking for something to wear on her big date with Luke. He is planning something special for her, so she wants to look really pretty for Luke. All she has in her closet are clothing with babyish designs like her floral cardigans, skirts, sweaters and floral printed jeans and also floral dresses. Piles of clothes were laying on her bed. The only girl that can help her out in selecting something to wear on her date is Emma, she knows everything about fashion. Olive exited out of her out closet looking really bummed out about finding something to wear.

"Hey Chyna, what do you think of this?" Asked Olive as she holds up a green floral cardigan, a red shirt and a yellow floral skirt. "That will look very cute for my date."

"I think that you wore that last week." Said Chyna. Olive laid her clothes down on her bed and picked up a blue cardigan with white polka dots, a white floral shirt and blue jeans.

"How about this. I think that will look really cute for my date." Said Olive holding up her clothes.

"Olive, you're going out on a date with Luke. It's not like you're both going to an amusement park and ride on the ferris wheel or playing basketball." Said Emma. "Don't you have any dresses that are cute and not floral?"

"I have a white dress with black polka dots that are on the dress and also some floral dresses." Said Olive. "Ooh. I found the perfect outfit to wear: a black floral dress and a pink cardigan."

"Didn't you wear that when you went to IHOW and asked Graham out on a date?" Asked Chyna.

"No I didn't." Said Olive.

"You did. Plus, Graham said that you look beautiful as a peach, a stinkblossom peach." Said Chyna.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Said Olive. "Man, I really need to update my look. But still, I've already updated my look. I remembered what I've worn on my 4th birthday party: a floral cardigan, fuchsia button-down, lime-green tank top and jeans."

"You need some help there, Olive?" Asked Emma as she stopped working on her designs and started walking towards Olive. "You look like you're having trouble picking out something to wear."

"Yes I do." Said Olive immediately. "Emma, please help me out here. Luke is planning this special night and I want to look really nice on this date. Do you have anything that I could wear? I'm thinking of wearing what I'm wearing right now on our date. My red sweater with this adorable lacy bow that's sewn onto it, my yellow floral jeans and my red and yellow flats. I'm looking really cute for this date."

"Well Olive, what you need to do is to look beautiful on this date. First off, let's do your hair. Now I love how your hair looks it looks beautiful like amber waves of grain. Chyna's style on the other hand remind us of purple mountain majesties above the fruited plain." Said Emma pointing at Chyna's purple shirt.

"Please don't freak out like Kennedy. She was fed up with me trying to steal Fletcher away from her." Said Chyna.

"I'm not. Purple is like the color of royalty. You see Chyna, purple is your favorite color and Olive's favorite color is green, she finds green very soothing and very calm." Said Emma as she pulled out a dark green dress out of her closet so Olive can wear it on her date. "Now Olive, let's get you ready because you are going to have a special night with Luke."

Emma started to help Olive prepare for her date with Luke, Luke was getting ready himself. Luke stepped out of the bathroom wearing a nice tailored suit and a red tie. Fletcher and Angus looked at Luke looking like a James Bond-type spy. Luke began to spray some cologne on himself and combed his hair neatly, making sure that it's not messy. He brushed his teeth really good so there won't be any plaque and checked his breath to make sure there's no bad odor.

"Well, well, well. Look who's dolled up for their big date. It's Dixon Ticonderoga's brother, Luke Ticonderoga." Said Angus.

"Hey, I've got excellent style better than that spy pretty boy." Said Luke. "Besides, I want to look good on my date with Olive and I have this night planned out."

"Are you going to tell her where you're taking her?" Asked Fletcher.

"No, it's a surprise." Said Luke.

"It's not going to be like my date with Emma?" Asked Fletcher.

"No, it's not." Said Luke. "It's different from your date with Emma."

"You planned this special night for Olive." Said Fletcher.

"Yeah." Said Luke as he picked up a flower bouquet from his bed and prepared to leave for his date. "Well, wish me luck and a good date. Not just a good date, an excellent date."

"Good luck." Said Fletcher.

"Good luck and don't mess this up or I'll hurt you for upsetting my woman." Said Angus.

"Again Angus, she's not your woman and she will never like you." Said Fletcher. Luke left the boy's dorm room and entered the Roomavator and headed up to the girl's dorm room. After the Roomavator stopped on the floor, Luke exited out of there and walk towards Chyna, Olive and Emma's door and began to knock on the door.

"Olive, your prince has arrived." Said Luke. The door opened up and a blonde girl has caught Luke's eye. It was Olive. Olive then stepped out into the room, and Luke just stared for a moment. She wore a dark green dress, clearly designed by Emma, which brilliantly complemented, her, well, everything. Her blonde hair had been curled, and was pulled back and wore a dragonfly clip in her hair that matched her dress. She smiled shyly at Luke, then took a tentative step forward.

"W-wow, Olive. You look amazing!" Said Luke looking stunned.

"Thanks Luke." Said Olive as she started blushing at Luke and smiled back at him.

"I got this for you." Said Luke as he handed Olive the flower bouquet.

"Wow, Luke. These are beautiful. Roses are my favorite flower." Said Olive as she started to sniff into the flower and put them in a vase. "So what do you have planned for tonight?"

"It's a surprise." Said Luke.

"Ooh, I love surprises." Said Olive.

"Okay, you two have fun on your date. And be back before 12:00 am, you don't want to deal with Winter Maddox annoying you. She went to Harvard." Said Chyna.

"Don't worry, Chyna. We won't be out long." Said Olive. "You don't have to act like my mother."

"Luke, take good care of her. If you mess up this date with Olive, I will hurt you." Said Emma.

"Please, don't hurt me. I will take good care of her." Said Luke. "So Olive, are you ready for this fantastic evening?"

"Yes I am." Said Olive. Luke and Olive started holding hands and entered the Roomavator. "So, where are we headed to? Some fancy restaurant?"

"You'll find out soon. Just close your eyes. No peeking." Said Luke. Olive did what Luke said as she closed her eyes. Luke pressed the console on the Roomavator to head up to the terrace. As soon as the Roomavator stopped, Luke and Olive exited the Roomavator. Luke kept covering Olive's eyes to make sure she's not peeking at the surprise.

"Okay, Olive. You can look now." Said Luke. Olive opened her eyes and she sees a table with a candle that was sitting on top of the table. The terrace was decorated beautifully, much to Olive's delight. She was really surprised to see that Luke planned this night for her.

"Wow, Luke. Everything's beautiful. I love it." Said Olive as she walked over to the table. Luke pulled her chair out for her, being an excellent gentleman. Olive sat down on her seat and Luke sat down with her. "I can't believe that you set everything up for me. A nice romantic evening for the two of us. Are you the same Luke Ross that I know or are you a different person?"

"I'm the same Luke Ross that you know." Said Luke. "I want us to have a romantic evening. I hope you enjoy it."

"I am really enjoying this evening. This is going to be one magical night that I will remember." Said Olive. The Roomavator doors open up and they see Angus stepping out of the Roomavator dressed as a waiter.

"Angus, what are you doing here?" Asked Olive. "I hope you're not trying to ruin my date with Luke."

"I'm not. I'm your waiter. I'm going to serve you guys your meal this evening. Your drinks will be fruit punch mixed with Sierra Mist, your side dish is a chicken Cesar salad and the main course is a lovely chicken margherita in a balsamic vinaigrette sauce. And for desert, cherry cheesecake." Said Angus.

"Mmm, my favorite desert." Said Olive.

"I'll be getting your food ready for you guys." Said Angus.

"Okay. You better not eat up our food." Said Luke.

"I'm not." Said Angus as he started to enter the Roomavator, leaving Luke and Olive alone.

"Luke, everything about this night is perfect. I love it." Said Olive.

"I'm glad that you enjoy it. In fact, there is something that I want to say to you tonight. But I'm a little nervous." Said Luke as he took a sip of his fruit punch.

"What is it?' Asked Olive looking curious.

"Olive Daphne Doyle, I love you." Said Luke. Olive was surprised to hear the three little words coming out of Luke's mouth. This is the first time a boy that she really likes has told her that he loves her.

"Wow, Luke. I…I…I love you too." Said Olive. Luke smiled at Olive after she told him that she loves him. Luke leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips and they both smiled at each other. This is one night that Olive is going to remember for the rest of her life.

**So what did you think of chapter twenty-three? Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter, I was having trouble with my Internet also I had some writer's block. Also, I've been reading your reviews and some of you want Lemma (Luke and Emma) to happen. I've been thinking about having Luke and Emma together, but I don't know. How would you feel if Lemma happened on this story? Would you like Lemma to get together on the story? There will be some more pairings in the story: Changus, Folive and later on Zuart (Zuri and Stuart), Tessie (Tony and Jessie) and Clexi. If you want to see those pairings in the story, let me know. Also, I told you that I'll be working on an **_**A.N.T. Farm/Lab Rats **_**crossover story but I've been thinking of working on an **_**A.N.T. Farm/Austin & Ally**_** crossover story and if you want to see those crossover stories, let me know on the reviews. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter twenty-four. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	24. Chapter 24

**The DANtser and The Brainiac**

**Hey everybody. Last time on this amazing story, Luke and Olive had their amazing date together and told each other those three little words, "I love you." Today, there's going to be some drama going on between Lexi and Paisley when Lexi tries to apologize to Paisley. Will Paisley ever forgive her? We'll find out today. So, here's chapter twenty-four. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**A Time To Forgive**

It was a beautiful day at Z-Tech. Some of the students were happy on this beautiful day, except for one brunette girl. Lexi was in her room sitting on her bed, looking at a picture of her and Paisley. She couldn't believe that she's losing het best friend for thirteen years. After years of being teased by Lexi, Paisley had enough and stood up for herself. Lexi didn't mean to hurt her and she felt really sorry about Paisley. She also felt sorry for destroying one of Emma's dresses, she just wishes she could be nice and not be mean to others. Lexi started to think about making amends to people that she hurt, so she got up from her bed and started to leave her room. After she left her room, Lexi sees Olive talking to Emma.

"So Olive, Luke told you that he loves you. That's really sweet of him." Said Emma.

"Yeah, it was really sweet of him. That night was really romantic. Maybe we can double date." Said Olive.

"Yeah, we should." Said Emma. Lexi started walking towards Emma and Olive while they were talking. The two girls stopped talking and turned to Lexi to see what she wants.

"Hi Emma. Hi Olive." Said Lexi.

"What do you want, Lexi? I don't want to start anything with you. You destroyed my dress that I've designed for Chyna. You've hurt me and you've definitely hurt Paisley. She's your best friend and you treat her like dirt." Said Emma.

"I know. I came to apologize. I'm sorry for destroying your dress that you've designed for Chyna and I'm also sorry for our rivalry. I've been really jealous of you and I don't want to be jealous of you." Said Lexi.

"Then why are you mean all the time?" Asked Emma.

"The reason why I'm mean because I wanted to be the center of everyone's attention. When I was young, I have a sister who's meaner than me. I was a sweetheart once. I was always nice to my sister but my sister is always mean to me and my parents pay attention to her more than me. If you don't want to believe me, and you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. I just want to tell you that I'm really sorry." Said Lexi as she apologized to Emma.

"I accept your apology." Said Emma as she gave Lexi a hug.

"So where's Paisley? I want to go and apologize to her." Said Lexi.

"She's not here." Said Olive.

"Why?" Asked Lexi.

"After her argument with you, she left the Z-Tech and moved back home." Said Olive.

"Oh no. It was because of me. I'm the one that hurt her feelings. I can't have my best friend mad at me. I have go to Paisley's house and talk to her. I'll see you guys later." Said Lexi as she starts to enter the roomavator.

"I feel bad for Paisley. She's not been talking to Lexi at all." Said Olive.

"I know. I hope she's alright." Said Emma.

"Do you think Lexi's stopped being mean?" Asked Olive.

"I think she is." Said Emma. A few minutes later, Lexi arrived in San Francisco and went to Paisley's house. Lexi started to ring the doorbell to see if anyone was home. Someone started to unlock the door, it was a tall, beautiful blonde woman with blue eyes who was really nice, just like Paisley. It was Karen Houndstooth, Paisley's mother.

"Hi Mrs. Houndstooth, is Paisley home?" Asked Lexi.

"Yes, she is home Lexi." Said Mrs. Houndstooth.

"Mrs. Houndstooth, I want to talk to you about Paisley." Said Lexi.

"Oh, what about?" Asked Mrs. Houndstooth.

"Paisley and I got into an argument over the past few days and she told me she was born with brain damage." Said Lexi.

"That's true." Said Mrs. Houndstooth.

"I thought she was lying." Said Lexi.

"No, she's not lying." Said Mrs. Houndstooth.

"I didn't know." Said Lexi looking sad.

"You should talk to her. She would really like to see you. I'm sure she misses you a lot and I'm sure she wants to go back to Z-Tech." Said Mrs. Houndstooth.

"I tried to talk to her. But, she wouldn't talk to me." Said Lexi.

"I'll talk to her." Said Mrs. Houndstooth.

"Thank you." Said Lexi.

"You're welcome." Said Mrs. Houndstooth. "Why don't you sit down and make yourself at home while I go get Paisley."

"Okay." Said Lexi as she sat down on the couch. Mrs. Houndstooth went upstairs to Paisley's room and started to knock on her door.

"Come in." Said Paisley. Paisley's mom entered her room and sees her daughter playing with her parrots.

"Paisley, Lexi is downstairs and I've talked to her." Said Mrs. Houndstooth.

"And?" Asked Paisley.

"And she wants to patch things up with you." Said Mrs. Houndstooth.

"Well, I don't." Said Paisley.

"Sweetie." Said Mrs. Houndstooth.

"Mom, Lexi's always mean to me. She doesn't treat me with respect and she treats me like a dummy. I hate her." Said Paisley as her mother gave her a hug and tried to comfort her. One of Paisley's parrots started to repeat the words "I hate her."

"I hate her. I hate her." Said Lois, Paisley's parrot.

"No, you silly bird." Said Paisley giggling at her bird.

"Lexi said that she's sorry for hurting you." Said Mrs. Houndstooth. Paisley turned around to her mother and looked surprised.

"She did?" Asked Paisley.

"Yes, she did." Said Mrs. Houndstooth.

"What should I do?" Asked Paisley.

"Talk to her, she's downstairs sitting in the living room right now." Said Mrs. Houndstooth.

"Ok, I'll talk to her." Said Paisley. The innocent blonde left her room and started to walk downstairs and sees Lexi sitting in the living room watching _Superman: The Animated Series_, the episode where Darkseid kills Dan Turpin with his omega beam and Superman gets really angry at Darkseid and the citizens of Metropolis watch as Superman unleashes his rage after seeing his friend murdered. When they got to the scene with Turpin's funeral, Lexi started to cry.

"Don't cry Lexi, they said it's not the end." Said Paisley. Lexi turned around and sees Paisley standing by the stairs.

"Hi Paisley." Said Lexi wiping the tears off of her face.

"I talked with my mom." Said Paisley as she entered the living room.

"And?" Asked Lexi.

"She wants me to forgive you." Said Paisley.

"That's all I wanted." Said Lexi.

"I'm sorry that I got mad at you." Paisley apologized.

"I'm sorry that I treated you badly." Said Lexi. Paisley started to hug her best friend. "Are we friends again?'

"Yeah." Said Paisley. "Hey, _Wander Over Yonder_ is about to come on. Do you want to watch?"

"Sure." Said Lexi. "Hey Paisley, are you going to come back to Z-Tech?"

"Yes, I am." Said Paisley. Lexi gave Paisley a great big hug as they continued to watch TV together. Lexi was really happy that she's got her best friend back and this time she's going to be really nice to her and everybody.

**Do you think that Lexi is going to be really nice? Instead of using Clexi, I'm thinking of using Lixon (Lexi and Dixon) on the story. Next time on this great story, guess where the gang is headed for? We'll find out next time. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you for chapter twenty-five. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	25. Chapter 25

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hey everybody. Yes, I know, I have been writing a lot. Three chapters in one day. I'm so proud of myself. Last time on this amazing story, Lexi apologized to Emma for ruining her dress and became friends with her. And Lexi went over to Paisley's house to apologize to her and Paisley forgave her and now the two girls are friends again. Now today, Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Lexi, Angus, Luke, Emma and Zuri are going to take a trip to the Big Apple to visit our favorite nanny. So here it is, chapter twenty-five. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**New York, Here We Come**

Emma was sitting in the lounge at the girl's dorm with Chyna, Olive, Lexi, Paisley, and Zuri talking about girl stuff. Chyna was happy to see that Lexi has stopped being mean and became nice again. Olive was listening to the Trifecta song _Who 'Dat Party Cat _on her Z-Pad, Chyna was writing a new song that she's been working on in the music room, Lexi and Paisley were busy talking to each other and Zuri was playing with Chubby the bear. Emma was checking the mail to see if she's gotten any mail from her mother after she sent the fashion designs to her. After searching through the mail, she sees a letter that was addressed to her.

"Hey Zuri, I got a letter from mom." Said Zuri.

"Really. What does it say?" Asked Zuri. Emma started to open the envelope and began to read the letter.

**(Start of The Letter)**

**Dear Emma,**

** How are things at Palo Alto? I hope you're enjoying the new boarding school and I hope that you've made some new friends. I've heard that you've met a new boy who's an art prodigy. Yes, Zuri told me about Fletcher. I hope that he is treating you very well and I can't wait to meet him. How's Luke doing? I hope he's not causing any trouble at the school. I bet he's met a cute girl.**

** I've got your designs of your new dresses that you've created for your clothing line that is based on your friend's style and I have to say they're pretty cute. Since you're going to be on break, I was wondering if you and your friends want to fly down to New York and visit us. Maybe you can introduce Fletcher to me and your father, we would love to meet him.**

** Before I go, I just want to say I love you and I can't wait to see you. Jessie and Ravi miss you guys and also Bertram, he misses you guys a lot. Well anyway, I've got to get back to work, one of the models fell off of the runway. They tripped over Mrs. Kipling, Ravi brought her with him. Tell Luke and Zuri I've said hi.**

** Love, mom**

**(End Letter)**

"Guys I have some great news. My mom wants us to fly down to New York and visit them. You're really going to love it in this city." Said Emma.

"Your mother wants us to fly down to New Pork?" Asked Paisley. Emma started looking dumbfounded after Paisley called New York New Pork.

"Don't you mean New York?" Asked Zuri.

"That's what she said." Said Paisley.

"Oh Paisley." Said Lexi shaking her head. The Roomavator doors opened up and Dixon entered the girl's lounge and came up behind Lexi.

"Guess who?" Asked Dixon.

"James Bond." Said Lexi.

"Wrong." Said Dixon as he gave Lexi a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry I didn't spend some time with you yesterday, I was called for a mission to help out mom. Also known as Mrs. Ticonderoga."

"That's okay, dollface." Said Lexi.

"Hey, that's my nickname that I call Dixon." Said Olive looking annoyed. "Matter of fact, you can call him that since you two are dating now."

"So, what is my sweetheart doing?" Asked Dixon.

"Oh Emma was talking about taking us on a trip to New York to meet her family. You're welcome to come if you like. That way we can spend some time together." Said Lexi.

"I would love to go with you but I'm going to be busy working on a new truth serum." Said Dixon.

"Why, so I can tell the truth non-stop?" Asked Chyna. "When I ate one of the bran muffins, I ended up telling the truth to Olive and she got mad at me, plus I was almost expelled from Z-Tech. You're lucky I didn't call up a bunch of Kaznian terrorists to come after you."

"Chyna, there are no such thing as Kaznian terrorists." Said Olive.

"Well, I could've used that anti-truth serum on him so he can tell the truth. He can say to you Olive I don't love you." Said Chyna.

"Ouch." Said Dixon. "That was a hard hit."

"Are you sure you don't want to work on your truth serum thingy?" Asked Lexi making a puppy dog face.

"I'm sure." Said Dixon. "But hey, I'll see you when you get back. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too, dollface." Said Lexi as she gave Dixon a kiss on the cheek. Dixon started to enter the Roomavator to head back to the boy's lounge to work on his truth serum.

"Mmm-mmm, that boy is fine." Said Zuri.

"He's too old for you." Said Emma. "You should like someone your own age like…"

"Don't say his name!" Yelled Zuri.

"Stuart." Said Emma smiling at Zuri. Zuri started to run screaming to her room after Emma said Stuart's name. "What? It's not like Stuart has cooties. He's just a normal kid that Zuri does not like. She's secretly in love with him."

"I'm not in love with Stuart!" Yelled Zuri.

(The next few days, New York City)

Back at the Ross penthouse, Jessie and Ravi were getting the place cleaned up for Luke and Emma to come and visit, with Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Lexi and Angus. Jessie was busy vacuuming the floor while Ravi is in the kitchen mopping up the floor. Bertram, unlike himself, was lying on the couch listening to The Three Tenors and singing the song. His singing was starting to annoy Jessie, she just wants to throw her shoe at him to shut him up.

"Bertram could you get your lazy butt off of the couch and help us clean this place up? Ravi and I have been cleaning since this morning." Said Jessie.

"What? You're young. I can't do everything for you little brats." Said Bertram. Jessie rolled her eyes at the lazy butler and continued to clean up.

"Wow, I can't believe that Luke, Emma and Zuri are coming to visit us. And they're bringing five of their new friends with them. Also, I'm really excited to see Emma dating a boy who's treating her with respect. He's much better than that dreaded Vincent Liotta." Said Jessie.

"Oh boy. I can't wait to see the little darling." Said Bertram being sarcastic as he started to go into the movie room. While Jessie is busy cleaning and Bertram is listening to his music, the sound of the ding was heard as Jessie started to look at the elevator doors open up and in comes Luke, Emma and Zuri, with Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Lexi and Angus.

"There you three are! I'm glad that you're here." Said Jessie as she ran up to the three siblings and gave them a hug.

"I miss you too sweet cheeks." Said Luke flirting playfully with Jessie.

"Watch it Anthony Wiener or I will use this hot glue gun to glue your fly with this." Said Jessie as she picked up the glue gun. Luke got scared and took a step back away from Jessie.

"We miss you too, Jessie." Said Emma.

"And how's my favorite darling?" Asked Jessie.

"Pretty good, I had to deal with a bunch of big kids. I was like a little fish and they were the sharks." Said Zuri.

"Awww. Well, I'm glad that that you're alright." Said Jessie smiling at Zuri. "Ravi. Luke, Emma and Zuri are here! Stop cleaning and come say hi to them!"

Ravi stopped cleaning in the kitchen and entered the living room. He was surprised to his siblings again he ran up to them and gave them a great big bear hug.

"Thank the gods! I'm so glad that you're here. I miss you so much I hate being the only one here." Said Ravi as he hugged Luke, Emma and Zuri.

"Ravi! I…can't…breathe." Said Luke.

"You're squeezing me like an anaconda." Said Emma gasping for dear life. Ravi stopped hugging them as the three started to breathe again. "So how are things in California? How's Z-Tech?"

"It's way cool. The school has everything. It's much better than the penthouse." Said Luke. "We should have a Roomavator here."

"Oh brother." Said Zuri. The ANTs exited the elevator and walked into the room as Jessie saw them standing right by the elevator door.

"So Emma, who are your friends?" Asked Jessie.

"Hi Jessie, I'm Chyna. Emma has told us a lot about you. You must be an excellent nanny." Said Chyna.

"Why thank you, Chyna." Said Jessie.

"This is Fletcher, he's my boyfriend." Said Emma as she hugged Fletcher from behind.

"Hi Jessie, I'm Fletcher." Said Fletcher.

"Nice to meet you, Fletcher. I have heard so much about you." Said Jessie.

"I see that Emma has told you a lot about me." Said Fletcher looking surprised.

"No, Emma's mom told me a lot about you. Zuri called her and told her about you." Said Jessie. "So Luke, did you meet somebody your _own _age?"

"Yes I have. And she is very beautiful." Said Luke

"I thought you said that I was very beautiful." Said Jessie.

"She's more beautiful than you." Said Luke as he started to walk towards Olive. "Jessie, this is…"

"Creepy Connie. Oh no!" Exclaimed Jessie as she pushed Luke to the ground and grabbed Olive by her arm and put her in a half nelson.

"Ow! Let go of me!" Screamed Olive.

"Jessie, let go of Olive. She's not Creepy Connie." Said Emma.

"Luke, you are dating my girl. You are a dead man!" Exclaimed Ravi.

"She's not Connie!" Yelled Luke. "Jessie, let her go now. I don't want you to ruin my relationship with her and if you do I will never speak to you again."

"Okay, I'll let her go." Said Jessie as she starts to let go of Olive as the blonde brainiac starts to rub her arm, making it feel better. "I'm sorry, you look kinda familiar."

"Well, I'm not Connie if that's what you're thinking." Said Olive.

"Jessie, this is Olive. She's Connie's twin sister." Said Luke. Chyna, Fletcher, Lexi, Angus, Emma, Zuri and Ravi were surprised to hear that Connie and Olive are twin sisters.

"Sisters?" Asked Chyna. "I did not know that you have a twin sister and why didn't you tell us about her?"

"You two are twin sisters?" Asked Lexi.

"Yes. Connie and I are twin sisters." Said Olive.

"Now you tell me." Said Jessie.

"You really thought that I was my sister?" Asked Olive.

"You look like her." Said Jessie as she sat down on the chair.

"She's lucky I didn't hurt her." Said Zuri.

"Sorry." Jessie apologized.

"Let's hope me and Luke don't act like Mickey and Mallory from that Oliver Stone movie." Said Olive crossing her arms at Jessie.

"Don't you mean Luke and I?" Asked Fletcher as he corrected Olive.

"ZIP IT, FLETCHER!" Screamed Olive. Jessie looked really surprised to see that Olive yelled at Fletcher for correcting her. This is going to be one trip that the ANTs are going to enjoy.

**So did you enjoy this great chapter? Will this trip bring a couple together? Will it give a student a chance of a lifetime? Or will this trip become a disaster? We'll find out next time. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and stay tuned for chapter twenty-six. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	26. Chapter 26

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hey everybody, I'm back. Last time on this amazing story, we saw Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Lexi, Luke, Emma and Zuri fly down to New York to visit Jessie, Bertram, Morgan and Christina. Today, we're going to see them interact with Bertram, Morgan and Christina. So here it is, chapter twenty-six of **_**The DANTser and The Brainiac**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**ANTs in New York**

After being introduced to Chyna, Fletcher, Olive, Lexi and Angus, and giving Olive a welcome that she would never forget. Jessie began to give the ANTs a tour of the Ross penthouse. The auburn haired teen showed them around the living room while Bertram was upstairs in his room listening to opera. Jessie then showed them the kitchen and Lexi was in awe of their place, it's much better than her house and she wished to live in a fancy apartment like that. While Jessie is showing them the kitchen, Fletcher started to go in to the dumbwaiter.

"Hey Angus, look at this. I'm in a dumbwaiter." Said Fletcher.

"Hey, a small freight elevator named after you. You must be very happy, Fletch." Said Olive teasing Fletcher.

"Why don't you go in there, Olive? Maybe I can drop you." Said Fletcher. Jessie, Luke and Emma started to notice the two young prodigies bickering at each other.

"Do they fight like this all the time?" Asked Jessie.

"Yeah." Said Luke.

"She once chased him around trying to stuff him in a basket of snakes while she was dressed up as Cleopatra." Said Emma.

"Why would Olive try to harm this sweet, innocent, and handsome boy?" Asked Jessie looking at Fletcher with dreamy eyes.

"Back off, old lady. He's all mine." Said Emma. "And to answer your question, he gave her an impossible brain teaser about Cleopatra and Anthony and Cesar and he also told her that he's sorry for giving her that brain teaser and he wished that he never told her that and he wished that he never even met her. Also she beat him up with a baseball bat while he was covered with streamers as a piñata and pushed him off of the Roomavator and shot at him with a vomit gun and yelled at him multiple times."

"Ouch. That was wrong. Good thing she's not Connie." Said Jessie. Fletcher and Olive stopped bickering as Jessie continued to show them around the penthouse as they started to enter the screening room. Their eyes grew big after seeing this amazing room with a big movie theater screen and a popcorn stand with popcorn cups.

"This place is awesome!" Yelled Angus as he was getting excited about the movie room. "You guys have your own movie room? That's awesome! I can watch the _Jaws _movies in this room."

"Angus, we're not going to watch _Jaws The Revenge_. That is the worst sequel ever. Interesting factoid about _Jaws The Revenge_, Michael Caine said that this was the most horrible movie that he's ever worked on." Said Olive.

"Awww." Cried Angus.

"I hear ya." Said Chyna.

"Don't try to bore anyone with your interesting factoids, you'll put them to sleep." Teased Fletcher as Olive gave Fletcher the death glare. While Jessie was continuing the tour, Bertram entered the screening room and sees Luke, Emma and Zuri and the rest of their new friends.

"Great, you're back." Said Bertram who was not happy to see them.

"Aren't you surprised to see us?" Asked Emma.

"No, I'm not." Said Bertram. "I see that you brought some new friends with you. Are you going to introduce me to the little brat…I mean little darlings?"

"Okay. Bertram, this is Chyna she's a music prodigy. Fletcher's an art prodigy and he's also Emma's boyfriend. This is my beautiful girlfriend, Olive Daphne Doyle and…" Said Luke until he was interrupted by Bertram screaming at Olive.

"Ahhh! It's that creepy girl who was dressed up as death who was holding Kenny the koala's head on a stick!" Screamed Bertram.

"Okay. First of all, they're called dementors. Second, it's called a wand. And third, that was not me, that was Connie. She's a big Harry Potter fan. I'm her twin sister." Said Olive.

"That's even worse." Said Bertram.

"But Bertram, she's different from Connie." Said Emma as she tried to convince the scared butler.

"Let's hope that she doesn't try to kill Luke with a flamethrower." Said Bertram.

"That was really funny." Zuri couldn't help but laugh at the comment that Bertram made about Olive's twin sister. Jessie, Luke, Emma, Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Lexi and Angus all stared at the adorable girl in shock. "What? It was."

"So, any idea where you guys are going to stay at?" Asked Emma as she walked out of the screening room with her friends.

"We're thinking of staying here with you guys." Said Chyna.

"That'd be awesome." Said Luke getting excited.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Said Olive.

"Yay! We're going to have so much fun." Said Emma as she hugged Chyna. The elevator doors start to open up and two adults entered the living room. The woman was very beautiful and she had blonde hair and hazel eyes and was wearing a beautiful designer dress, and a man with brown hair who was wearing a black blazer jacket, a light blue button-down shirt, blue jeans, and red and white Nikes.

"Honey, did we adopt some more kids?" Asked the man.

"I don't remember but I see a blonde haired girl who loves fashion." Said the woman. Emma, Zuri and Luke turned around and they see their parents standing right by the elevator door.

"Mom! Dad!" Exclaimed Emma as she ran towards Morgan and Christina.

"How's my little princess?" Asked Morgan giving his daughter a big hug.

"I'm pretty good, daddy." Said Emma.

"Oh Emma. Sweetie, I missed you so much and dad missed you too." Said Christina giving Emma a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I miss you too mom." Said Emma smiling at her mom.

"There's Diesel Touchdown! How are you, slugger?" Asked Morgan.

"Doing fine, dad. And Diesel Touchdown's my alternate name for _What Up Walden_?" Said Luke as he gave Morgan and Christina a hug.

"What about me? You go for the two that you miss the most, I thought that I was your favorite." Said Zuri as she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh Zuri, you're always out favorite." Said Christina as she picked up Zuri and hugged her. Christina started to notice Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Lexi and Angus standing by the stairs. "Are you going to introduce us to your new friends?"

"Hi Mrs. Ross, I'm Chyna." Said Chyna as she shook Christina's hand.

"Hello Chyna, nice to meet you. I love your clothing style, it looks pretty cute. Emma sent me the designs that she drew, that would be perfect for the clothing line." Said Christina. Morgan started to walk up to Fletcher and introduce himself to him. Fletcher was getting really nervous meeting Emma's parents.

"So, you must be the boy Emma's dating. I'm Morgan. I've heard a lot about you, Fletcher." Said Morgan.

"Really? Please don't hurt me." Said Fletcher looking scared at Morgan.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I see that you treat my daughter with respect and I really appreciate that and I approve my daughter dating you." Said Morgan. Fletcher smiled and shook Morgan's hand, he felt very happy about meeting Emma's father for the first time. He was nervous at first how he was going to react to this by telling him that he's glad that Emma has met a boy who's nice, added with a scary threat that Fletcher would be scared of. "And who's this pretty, little lady."

"Hi Mr. Ross, I'm Olive. Luke's girlfriend. I have an eidetic memory so everything I've seen, read or heard is probably etched in to my brain. Like for example, _Space Quest II: The Wrath of Drax _is my favorite movie. Interesting factoid about this movie, this is one of the best sequels in the _Space Quest _film series and you won an academy award for best director and it also won an academy award for best screenplay, best music and best visual effects. It's much better than _Space Quest: The Adventure Begins_." Said Olive

"In other words, she bores people to death with her interesting factoids." Said Fletcher until he started to feel a fist hitting his stomach. Olive punched him for teasing her about boring people to death. After Olive punched Fletcher in the stomach, Lexi walked up to Christina and introduced herself.

"Hello Mrs. Ross, I'm Lexi. Nice to meet you." Said Lexi.

"Nice to meet you too." Said Christina as she shook Lexi's hand. Angus pushed Lexi out of the way and introduced himself to Christina. Even though, she told him the same thing that Emma told him back a Z-Tech, she threatened him and she heard about Angus hacking into their security system. After introducing themselves to Morgan and Christina, Chyna and the ANTs were shown to their rooms: Chyna and Lexi are going to be sharing a room with Emma, Angus is sharing a room with Luke, and Olive and Fletcher are sharing a room, with each other. As Fletcher and Olive put their things together in their room, things got awkward between the two friends.

"So, are you okay with sharing a room with me?" Asked Fletcher.

"Oh yeah. I'm okay with it. I'm sure that Luke and Emma are okay with us sharing a room together." Said Olive. "Look Fletcher, I know that we kissed and it was a special moment between us, I just don't want things to be awkward with each other. You're my best friend and I tease you all the time because I love you and I care about you a lot."

"I know. I care about you too. You're my best buddy." Said Fletcher as he continues to unpack his things. While he was unpacking, he noticed that Olive brought her memory quilt with her. "I see that you brought your memory quilt."

"Yeah." Said Olive. "I will never part with this thing. I remember when I worked on it for my project for Black History Month and you tried to take it away from me and destroy it. But I happen to get some more embarrassing moments of you on my quilt."

"Yeah. Good times." Said Fletcher as him and Olive started to laugh. After the duo finished laughing, there was an awkward silence. "Well, I guess I should go check on Emma. Are you going to be okay?"

"Sure, I'll be fine. I have some unpacking to do, and then I'll be going with Jessie and Zuri to the park for some gal pal time." Said Olive. After Fletcher left the room, Olive looked at a panel that she finished on the plane and smiled at the memorable moment that she will not forget.

**So what is the special panel on the quilt that Olive is looking at? Did you enjoy this cute little Folive moment? Next time on this great story, Jessie introduces Olive to Tony and Olive talks to Jessie about her and Tony. And there will be some Tessie, Changus, Flemma and Zuart moments in the next chapter so keep an eye out. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and if you have a request for another pairing for another crossover story, let me know on the reviews and stay tuned for chapter twenty-seven. Till next time, my fellow readers**


	27. Chapter 27

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hey guys, how are you doing? Wow, 107 comments. My story must be very excellent for you guys and I'm really glad that you like it and I love your positive comments of me being really talented and that I am a great author, so thank you for all of your positive reviews I really appreciate it. So anyway, a brief recap of what happened so far. The ANTs met Morgan and Christina and Bertram and they got a tour around the penthouse. Also, Fletcher and Olive are sharing a room together (Don't worry, I'm keeping this PG-rated LOL) and they had a little moment together. Also, Olive was staring at a panel on her quilt. What could the memorable moment on her quilt be? We'll find out later on in the story. So today, Jessie, Olive and Zuri are going to have a girl's day out at Central Park and Emma and Christina work on the new dresses and Chyna gets to model in them. So here it is, chapter twenty-seven. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**The Doorman and The Nanny**

Jessie and Olive were taking Zuri to the park so she can play on the monkey bars and also so that Jessie could get to know Olive and run a background check on the fourteen-year-old girl to make sure that she's not like Creepy…I mean Connie. As they stepped out of the elevator, Zuri began to run out of the elevator like a little kid who is excited about her new toys on Christmas. The park was the only thing that Zuri misses, it's like Toys R' Us but with a jungle gym and slides and monkey bars. Also some of her friends too.

"Zuri, wait up. Don't try to leave us." Said Olive.

"Hurry up you slowpokes. Ever since I came to Z-Tech, I miss going to Central Park. That's the only place that I miss the most." Said Zuri.

"Zuri, you know that I can't run after you in these heels. Olive's wearing flats and she can chase after you." Said Jessie as she pointed at Olive's red flats.

"Hey. Why me?" Asked Olive.

"Because you're young and I'm much older than you." Said Jessie.

"But you were born in Fort Hood and your father is in the Marine Corps. Your father must've given you some extensive training when you get up in the morning." Said Olive. "Besides, you're the athletic one."

"Hey, my father can be strict at sometimes but I'll always be his little girl." Said Jessie. A handsome man who was in his doorman uniform stepped behind her and covered her eyes and tried to surprise her. Jessie started to overreact when she started to elbow the man in the stomach and punched him in the face. The man was revealed to be her ex-boyfriend, Tony.

"Oh my god! Tony! Are you okay?" Asked Jessie.

"I'm fine. I'm just hoping that my nose isn't broken." Said Tony. "Where's Johnny?"

"We don't know any Johnny." Said Zuri.

"Tony, you know how I feel about you surprising me. I tend to defend myself and this city can be dangerous." Said Jessie as she grabbed Tony's hand and picked him up off of the floor. "I once fought a couple of muggers who tried to mug me. They asked me for the time and I started to fight them and by using some Special Ops moves on them. That's one of the perks of having a father in the military."

"You know who else has a father in the military? Lois Lane." Said Olive.

"Except, Lois Lane is a journalist in Metropolis and I'm a nanny." Said Jessie. "Lois Lane is in love with Superman and I'm in love with Batman."

"No, you're not." Said Zuri.

"If Catwoman, Lois Lane, Vicki Vale, Dr. Chase Meridian, Batgirl, Zatanna, Talia Al Ghul can fall in love with Batman, then I can." Said Jessie.

"Why did Lois Lane fall in love with Bruce Wayne? I thought she loves Superman." Said Olive looking confused. "And didn't Batgirl date Robin? Batman's too old for Batgirl."

"Hey. Do you want me to play the _World's Finest _episode of _Superman: The Animated Series _for you?" Asked Jessie as she put her hands on her hips. "I have all 4 seasons of _Batman: The Animated Series _and _Superman: The Animated Series _on DVD, we can watch them."

"No, no, no. We're good. Now I know that Lois Lane dated Batman." Said Olive. Tony started to look at Olive, who was wearing a blue sweater with white polka dots and mini white anchors on it, a red skirt with cute little designs on it and red flats that match her skirt. Her clothing style is much different than Jessie's sparkling blue dress and black heels.

"So Jessie, who is this beautiful blonde?" Asked Tony. "Is she your sister?"

"Tony, this is Olive. She's Luke's new girlfriend from Z-Tech. Olive, this is my boyfriend, I mean friend Tony." Said Jessie as she introduces Olive to Tony.

"Hi Olive, nice to meet you." Said Tony.

"Hubba hubba." Said Olive looking at Tony.

"Alright, Olive. Stay away from Tony. He's older than you." Said Jessie. "Why don't you and Zuri wait outside for me and then we'll go to the park."

"Okay." Said Olive as she held Zuri's hand and stepped out of the lobby of the Fairfield, leaving Jessie and Tony alone.

"So, how are you?" Asked Tony.

"I'm pretty good." Said Jessie. "What about you?"

"I'm good, since my nose stopped bleeding." Said Tony. Jessie started to smile at Tony and put her hand on her shoulder and giggled playfully at him.

"I'm sorry." Said Jessie. "I guess I shouldn't have hit you and almost ruined your pretty little face of yours. I mean after all I sprayed pepper spray in your face when we first hung out and you tried to kiss me. Well, because I panicked."

Tony started to blush when Jessie put her hand on his face. He knows that him and Jessie are just friends and he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their friendship. But there's another side where he still has feelings for her.

"Looks like you're blushing." Said Jessie noticing Tony's cheeks.

"I am? Wow, I didn't notice it." Said Tony. "You know Jessie, I miss being with you."

"Me too." Said Jessie. "I just wished that we could just stay together without us being jealous of each other and not liking each other's stuff."

"I tried to watch a foreign film with subtitles. But instead, I ended up reading a Batman comic. It was _Batman: Year One_. Like I said, if I wanted something to read I'll read a comic book." Said Tony.

"Why don't you watch the movie?" Asked Jessie. "The movie came out on DVD two years ago."

"There's a movie!? Vito that stupid idiot! He should've told me about it." Said Tony. "Well at least I read _War & Peace _while we dated until I found out there was a movie. That shows how much I love you."

"Aww Tony. That's so sweet. I still remember it. I also remember our first kiss together. It was in that giant teacup on our first date, which didn't turn out to be a disaster." Said Jessie.

"I still remember it too." Said Tony. The two started to reflect back on their first date which was a magical moment for the two until they both snapped out of it when Tony turned to the door and saw Zuri making faces at Jessie. "Looks like Zuri really wants you to take her to the park."

"Yeah. I guess I should take her to the park before Zuri starts to…Oh macadamia nuts!" Exclaimed Jessie as she sees Zuri putting Olive in a headlock, getting really impatient. "I gotta go and stop Zuri from putting Olive in a headlock so I'll see you when we get back."

"Okay. I'll see you later." Said Tony. "Well, bye."

"Bye Tony." Said Jessie as she starts to leave the lobby. Jessie started to split up Zuri and Olive as the three girls began to walk to the park but instead of walking they took a taxi. Jessie and Zuri were surprised at Olive for hailing a cab, that was not bad for her first time. Back at the penthouse, Emma and Christina were working on the dress that Chyna was going to be modeling in. The three were in the movie room, Chyna was standing on a box and was wearing a beautiful dark purple dress with cute musical note designs on them and purple heels. Her hair was straight down and was wearing a pretty purple hairclip, making her look beautiful than ever. Emma was holding the measuring tape so she could measure Chyna and Christina was sewing on the designs on the skirt part of the dress.

"Okay Chyna, now just hold still so I could get your measurements." Said Emma Chyna stood still while Emma was measuring her. Christina started to finish up putting the last design on Chyna's dress. After putting the design on the dress, Emma and Christina took a step back and took a good long look at Chyna.

"Snap-a-doodle-doo." Said Christina. Emma and Chyna gave Christina a strange look after hearing her mother say the catchphrase that she picked up from Ravi.

"Don't tell me you picked that up from Ravi." Said Emma.

"Yeah I did. It's really catchy." Said Christina.

"No. No it isn't." Said Chyna as she stepped off of the box and looked in the mirror.

"So Chyna, what do you think of the dress?" Asked Emma as she put down the measuring tape.

"It looks beautiful, I love it. Emma, you did an excellent job at designing this." Said Chyna as she twirled around in the dress. Fletcher, Ravi and Angus stepped in the movie room and look at Chyna. Fletcher walked toward Emma and gave her a kiss on the cheek while Angus looked at Chyna for a long time and smiled at her.

"Chyna, you look so beautiful." Said Angus as he smiled at Chyna. Chyna started to blush and smile back at him and started to feel a little feeling in the pit of her stomach, a warm feeling.

"Thanks Angus." Said Chyna.

"It's like I want to take you out on a nice date to a fancy restaurant." Said Angus. Fletcher started to look at Angus, figuring out why is he hitting on Chyna.

"Snap-a-doodle-doo Chyna." Said Ravi. Emma, Chyna, Fletcher and Angus looked at Ravi.

"What did you say dude?" Asked Angus.

"Snap-a-doodle-doo." Said Ravi.

"Why?" Asked Fletcher.

"It's snappy." Smiled Ravi.

"Again, no it isn't." Said Emma.

"Oh snap-a-doodle-doo." Said Ravi as he looked down at his feet in a depressed tone. "See, it works."

"Stop trying to make it work!" Yelled Emma "It doesn't make any sense!" The young Indian kept quiet after Emma yelled at him as he silently left the room while Emma and Christina got back to working on Chyna's dress. The ANTs have never been to New York City and their big adventure is just the beginning for them as they will have their fun around the Big Apple, with Emma and Luke showing them around if they don't get into any trouble.

**So that was chapter twenty-seven of this great story. Do you think that Tony and Jessie will go back together? What do you think will happen to Tessie in the story? We'll find out later on in the story. Next time on **_**The DANTser and The Brainiac**_**, we'll see Stuart and Jessie and Olive have a little girl talk. Fletcher and Tony will have some guy talk and Morgan offers Lexi a role in a commercial. How do you think it will turn out? Let's hope it's not a disaster LOL. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and stay tuned for the next chapter. Till next time my fellow readers. **


	28. Chapter 28

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hey everybody. Guess what time it is? It's update time! Last time on this amazing story Jessie introduced Olive to Tony, Tony and Jessie had a cute little moment together, and Emma and Christina worked on Chyna's dress. Today, there's going to be some girl talk, guy talk and Lexi in a commercial. This is going to be one great chapter. So here it is, chapter twenty-eight. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Boys Like Me, Girls Like Me**

Central park was a nice time to be out on a beautiful sunny day. The sun was shining bright, the air was warm and the sky was crystal clear and blue. Jessie was sitting on the bench reading a Teeny Bopper magazine while Olive is over at the jungle gym with Zuri to see how long they could hold on to the monkey bars. Olive couldn't hold on much longer so she dropped down to the ground with her catlike reflexes, making Zuri the winner and yelling for Olive's help to get her off the monkey bars. After playing with Zuri, Olive started walking over to the bench and sat next to Jessie.

"Hey Olive." Said Jessie. "Are you having fun with Zuri?"

"Yeah." Said Olive. "It's been a long time since I've played on the jungle gym. I'm only 13 and I'm playing on the jungle gym again."

"That's funny. The one time I had fun was my dad making me run through a minefield and bullets in a training course at Fort Hood. Those were some dangerous times." Said Jessie.

"Wow. That must've been some training course." Said Olive.

"So, I see that you and Luke are getting pretty close." Said Jessie.

"Yeah." Said Olive. "I see that you're reading Teeny Bopper magazine. I hope you're not reading about Bieber Fever. Ewwww!"

"Oh come on, Olive. Bieber Fever's not that bad. You're making it sound like it's a horrible disease."

"Isn't it? Isn't it though?" Asked Olive. "So tell me about you and Tony. Did something happen between you two?"

"Yes. You see Olive, Tony and I dated. We were the cutest couple. We have the cutest ship name and Tony came up with it, Tessie." Said Jessie.

"Tessie." Said Olive looking confused. "What's a Tessie?"

"Tony and Jessie. I have a Tessie t-shirt that Tony made. We had some not-so-perfect first dates. When I had my first date with Tony, he tried to kiss me but instead I freaked out and pepper sprayed him in his face. I was also super glued to Ms. Chesterfield. But when Emma and Zuri learned that my prom in Texas was ruined, so they had to recreate it. I'm somewhat sort of a jinx. I fell off of a donkey on my date, I lit a waiter on fire, and trapped in a meat locker." Said Jessie.

"Never break up with a butcher's son." Said Olive.

"How did you know that?" Asked Jessie.

"Eidetic memory, duh." Said Olive.

"All those dates led to the worst one of all, Senior prom but…" Said Jessie until she was interrupted by Olive.

"The theme was "Under the Sea" and your humiliation was over the top. You and your date Vance were dancing by the fish tank and you got a little carried away and accidentally did the electric slide into the electric eels and you were utterly humiliated. You and Vance never spoke again and thanks to his photo, your misery lived on. In the yearbook, you were voted "Class Clown-Fish" and "Most Likely To Grow a Barnacle." Said Olive.

"I cannot believe that Emma and Zuri told you about it." Said Jessie. "Who else did you tell it to?"

"Chyna, Lexi, Fletcher and Angus." Said Olive as Jessie looked horrified when Olive told them.

"Did you tell Luke?" Asked Jessie.

"No." Said Olive.

"Well, at least you didn't tell Luke." Said Jessie. "Olive, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Said Olive.

"Is there something going on between you and Fletcher?" Asked Jessie. "Did you to date?"

"No, we're just friends." Said Olive.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Asked Jessie.

"I used to have feelings for him. I started to have feelings for him when I told Chyna the reason that I tease him all the time back in Australia." Said Olive.

"Why do you tease him?" Asked Jessie.

"I tease him because I love him." Said Olive. "I haven't stopped loving him ever since. Then I have this memory quilt that I've made for Black History Month. It was a project and on the quilt it has some of Fletcher's embarrassing moments like the time that he blew out his birthday candles and his party hat caught on fire. There was a time when I felt like asking him on a date was when I pretended to flirt with him but instead I dated this cute chef named Graham. He broke up with me because I yelled at Fletcher. There was also a handsome spy named Dixon, he was so dashing and cute. But my mind was still on Fletcher. Then a couple of weeks ago, Fletcher and I were having an argument with each other about him being jealous of me and Luke and me being jealous of him and Emma and to make a long story short, Fletcher and I kissed."

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Jessie. "You and Fletcher kissed?"

"Yeah. And the strange thing is I enjoyed the kiss. He has the lips that can melt a girl like butter on hot Texas toast." Said Olive as she picked up the water bottle and threw it on her face so she can cool herself off.

"That's what I said when I was attracted to Tony." Said Jessie. The two girls were busy chatting it up until a young boy with glasses who was also wearing a red, white, black and grey striped polo shirt and blue jeans and black Hush Puppy shoes and was carrying a bouquet of roses and a painting. It was Stuart and he's about to spend some time with Zuri.

"Hi Jessie." Said Stuart.

"Stuart. Hi. If you're looking for Zuri, she's in Texas." Said Jessie.

"No she's not, she's right by the…" Said Olive as she was interrupted by Jessie stepping on her foot. "Ow! Hey, what is the matter with you!? You're wearing heels, that's is going to leave a bruise on my foot!"

"Shut up. We do not want Stuart to find out about Zuri." Whispered Jessie.

"Why?" Asked Olive. Zuri walked over to the water fountain to get a sip of water until she saw Stuart.

"Oh no." Said Zuri. "Stuart, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you, my darling tulip." Said Stuart. "Here's some roses and I've made something for you."

Stuart hands Zuri the bouquet of roses and a picture of her and Stuart as a bride and groom with the name "Zurart" on top of the painting. Zuri stared at the painting for a long time. Jessie and Olive thought it was cute when Stuart was being romantic to Zuri.

"So, what do you think?" Asked Stuart.

"Aww, Stuart. I think it's wonderful." Said Zuri smiling at the painting and at Stuart until dropped the picture and the roses on the ground and stepped on the roses as Jessie, Olive and Stuart looked in horror.

"Zuri, what are you doing?" Asked Olive.

"Stuart gave you a gift from the heart. He made that for you." Said Jessie.

"I'm not interested in Stuart and I never will be." Said Zuri. "Can't you get this through your head?"

"Does that mean that I have a chance with you?" Asked Zuri.

"No!" Exclaimed Zuri.

"Oh. I thought that I was going to have a chance with you. But I was wrong. I guess I should get going. I'll leave you alone. Goodbye Zuri." Said Stuart as he walked away looking sad.

"Thank you." Said Zuri looking happy. Jessie and Olive looked at Zuri with looks of disappointment on their faces.

"Zuri. That was really mean. Stuart really cares about you. Also, he misses you ever since you left for Z-Tech." Said Jessie. "Can't you give him a chance?"

"Why? What if I don't like him?" Asked Zuri.

"You will. One time when I was nervous about asking this cute boy named Dobbs." Said Jessie.

"Oh boy not another one of your lousy love life stories." Said Olive. Jessie looked upset when Olive called her love life lousy. "Zuri, Stuart is sitting over by the bench. Apologize to him and tell him thank you for the amazing gift. Also, tell him that you miss him too. Don't let him drift away from you."

"Okay. I'll talk to him." Said Zuri as she walked over to the bench and sat down next to Stuart. "Stuart, I'm sorry for hurting you. I really liked the gift, it was really sweet. I don't want us to drift apart from each other. Also, I missed you too."

"Do you want to go play on the jungle gym." Said Stuart as he smiled at Zuri.

"Sure." Said Zuri The two young kids walked over to the jungle gym, with Jessie and Olive watching them. Meanwhile, back at the penthouse, Morgan was talking to someone on the phone about something important while Lexi was about to go out on the terrace until she heard Morgan talking about a commercial. After Morgan stopped talking on the phone, Lexi walked over to Morgan and began to talk to him.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Lexi.

"Hi Lexi. Oh, it's nothing. An actress chickened out of a part for a commercial that a friend of mine is working on." Said Morgan. "What am I going to do? I need to find a female that could act."

"I'm an actress. I've been the female lead in my school's school plays back at Webster High." Said Lexi.

"Really? That's great." Said Morgan. "A friend of mine from Boston he's in town directing a commercial for the restaurant Friends O'Clyde. I'll talk to him about you, his name is Tom Enos."

"Okay great." Said Lexi. "Will I be working with a co-star on this commercial and who will I be playing?"

"You will be working with another actor on this commercial and you will be playing the girlfriend on this commercial." Said Morgan. "He'll be shooting the commercial tomorrow."

"Alright. I can't wait to work on the commercial." Said Lexi. Back in the lobby, Tony was looking at a ring. It was not a promise ring, it was a wedding ring. He was busy looking at it until Fletcher entered the lobby carrying a giant teddy bear, a box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers as a gift for Emma.

"Hey Tony, what's going on?" Asked Fletcher.

"Oh hey Fincher." Said Tony.

"It's Fletcher." Said Fletcher as he corrected Tony. "How's things going?"

"Good. Just been working." Said Tony. "So what's all this for? Is this for a lucky lady? I guess it's for Olive."

"No, it's for Emma. We've been dating for weeks and I wanted to give her this gift. It shows how much I love her." Said Fletcher.

"That sounds really romantic." Said Tony. "I remember Jessie doing something romantic for me on our anniversary. She wrote a song about how much she loves me."

"Wait, you and Jessie dated?" Asked Fletcher.

"Yeah. When she first came to New York, I fell for her as soon as I met her. Jessie and I went on our first date and I gave her a "Welcome to New York, Forgetta basket." We tried to go out on our second first date, but we missed it because Jessie was glued to Mrs. Chesterfield's hair. There was our third date, but I was dunked into a mud bath with Jessie and Agatha's twin sister, Angela. And now, there was our fourth first date. We were in a giant teacup and we have our first kiss and we danced together." Said Tony.

"That was one romantic night you two had." Said Fletcher. "Are you two still together?"

"No, we're not." Said Tony. "And before you ask why we're not together anymore is because we've agreed to be friends. We both got jealous at each other, I was jealous of Jessie spending time with her ex-boyfriend Ted and Jessie was jealous of me spending time with Vic."

"I'm sorry to hear." Said Fletcher.

"I told Jessie that I would always love her and Jessie told me that she would always love me too." Said Tony. Fletcher started to notice Tony's hand in his doorman's jacket fumbling around.

"What are you doing?" Asked Fletcher.

"I see that you noticed. Okay, whatever you do. Don't tell anyone, keep it in the vault. I bought a ring and this is for Jessie. I know that Jessie and I are just friends but I want to be in her life forever. She's the most important part of my life. You see what I'm trying to say Fletcher is that I'm planning on asking Jessie to marry me." Said Tony. Fletcher looked surprised at Tony when he said that he's going to ask Jessie to marry him.

"You're going to ask Jessie to marry you? That's great!" Exclaimed Fletcher.

"But don't tell anyone this is between me and you. I want to tell Jessie when I'm alone with her." Said Tony.

"Hey don't worry, Tony. I'm not going to tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me." Said Fletcher.

**Who do you think Fletcher is going to tell Tony's secret to? Who do you think will be playing Lexi's boyfriend on the commercial? (Hint: He controls the cameras for The Tonight Show) We'll find out next time. Next time on the story: Jessie, Luke, Fletcher, Olive, Chyna, Emma, Ravi and Zuri go to the museum and a museum curator notices Fletcher's painting of Olive, Lexi stars in the commercial with a familiar face and Fletcher and Olive come up with a plan to get Tony and Jessie together. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter twenty-nine. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	29. Chapter 29

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hey everybody, I'm back bringing you another chapter of this amazing story and guess what? This is going to be the best chapter because it is going to have some Folive moments in it. Here's a quick recap of what happened so far: Olive and Jessie had some girl talk at Central Park. Olive told Jessie about her kiss with Fletcher and Jessie told Olive about her and Tony. Stuart gives Zuri a gift from the heart, Zuri turns it down and hurts Stuart's feelings and Zuri apologizes. Meanwhile, Lexi gets a part in a commercial. Tony and Fletcher has some guy talk and Tony told Fletcher that he's planning on asking Jessie to marry him. But, he does not want Fletcher to tell anyone. I wonder who Fletcher is going to tell this information to? So today, we are going to see Lexi in a commercial with a surprise face, a museum curator looks at Fletcher's painting of Olive and displays it, and Fletcher and Olive talk to each other about Jessie and Tony and come up with a plan. What is this plan? We'll find out today. So here it is, chapter twenty-nine. Enjoy**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**The New York ExperiANTs**

It was a new day for the ANTs. It's their second day in New York with Luke, Emma and Zuri and they have a lot of fun things planned to do with them. Chyna, Olive and Fletcher were going to the art museum with Jessie, Luke, Emma, Zuri and Ravi. That way Fletcher could spend some time with Emma and Olive could spend some time with Luke. Lexi is going to the Friends O'Clyde Family Restaurant for the commercial that she's going to star in. Bertram was going to have the whole penthouse to himself so he can relax and play some opera music real loud so that the tenants could hear. Lexi was at the Friends O'Clyde Restaurant sitting in the chair while a make-up artist is doing her makeup and a hair stylist is doing her hair. This is the greatest moment in her life and she is excited to do a commercial. She started to think, "Boy, Chyna is going to be jealous of me being in a commercial.", but she doesn't want to sound like this commercial is all about her. It's all about the people who enjoy the food. After Lexi got finished with her hair and makeup, a handsome director with black hair and a muscular build who was wearing a brony shirt and has a Boston accent, was walking over to Lexi.

"So you must be Lexi." Said the director.

"Yes I am." Said Lexi smiling at the director.

"Morgan has told me about you. I'm Tom Enos, the director of the Friends O'Clyde Restaurant commercial. I would just like to thank you for filling in for the actress that chickened out." Said Tom.

"You're welcome." Said Lexi. "I'm very excited to do this commercial. My friends are going to be so jealous of me for being in the commercial. I would just like to say that I have a lot of acting experience. I was the lead in all of the school plays. Except for _Greece_."

"Ah _Grease_. I love that musical. While I was living in Boston with my wife, I took her to see that on our fifth anniversary." Said Tom.

"No _Greece _as in Ancient Greece." Said Lexi.

"That's a weird title." Said Tom. "Who's idea was this?"

"A friend of mine named Olive Doyle. She has an eidetic memory and she's a prodigy in the A.N.T. Program." Said Lexi.

"Well, Olive Doyle should change her name to Alan Smithee." Said Tom. Lexi looked confused wanting to know who Alan Smithee was. "So Lexi, you will be working with your co-star on this scene. He is going to play your boyfriend and you two are enjoying a chicken pot pie and his line is going to be baked in a butter, flaky crust."

"Okay. That sounds easy." Said Lexi. "So who's my co-star?"

Lexi looked to see who her co-star is on the commercial and she was both shocked and horrified to see who that person was. That person was revealed to be Angus. Apparently, Morgan told Tom about Angus and wanted him to star in the commercial.

"Oh no. Angus." Said Lexi.

"Hi Lexi." Said Angus smiling at Lexi.

"Angus, please tell me that you're not playing my boyfriend on this commercial. This has got to be a mistake." Said Lexi.

"Nope, it's not a mistake. Looks like we're a couple." Said Angus putting his arm around Lexi. Lexi started to worry, thinking that Angus is going to ruin this commercial by messing up his lines and would have to do 100 takes with him. Geez, that's a lot of takes. Lexi moved Angus' arm away from her as Tom started to walk towards their table and started to give out their lines. Angus' line was "baked in a buttery, flaky crust.". This sounds like an easy line for him. Lexi and Angus start to take their places and when Enos yelled quiet on the set and action, it's time for Angus to say his line.

"This chicken pot pie is baked in a buttery, crispy crust." Said Angus.

"Cut!" Yelled Tom.

"What? What did I do?" Asked Angus.

"Angus, the line is baked in a buttery, flaky crust. Not crispy, flaky." Said Tom. "Get it right on the next take, ok?"

"Got it." Said Angus.

"Just don't mess this up. Angus. I don't want to do a million takes with you." Said Lexi. It was time for the second take and when Angus said "baked in a buttery, flaky crust", he messed up the line again. Then the third take, "baked in a buttery, flicky crust," the director yelled "cut" and threw his microphone down on the ground.

"Come on! What are you doing to me here? Stop messing up the line!" Yelled Tom.

"Angus! Stop messing up the line, you idiot!" Yelled Lexi.

"Alright, I'll stop messing up the line." Said Angus. When Enos yelled action, Angus messed up the line again by saying, "baked in fried, crispy crust".

"I knew I should've stayed in Boston for this." Said Enos making a facepalm.

"Forget it! I'll say the line for him." Said Lexi.

"Alright! Let's get this over with! Quiet on the set! Action!" Exclaimed Enos.

"This chicken pot pie is baked in a buttery, flaky crust." Said Lexi smiling at the camera.

"Cut!" Yelled Enos. "That was perfect! Great job Lexi. That is a wrap, people. I am going to my trailer to get some sleep."

Meanwhile, at the New York Art Gallery. Jessie, Chyna, Fletcher, Emma, Luke, Olive, Ravi and Zuri were walking down the halls looking at some of the amazing art displays that were on the wall. Emma watched as Fletcher was being mesmerized by the paintings while Olive and Jessie were busy talking to each other and getting to know one another. Olive noticed a necklace that Jessie was wearing around her neck that had her name on it.

"That's a nice necklace." Said Olive looking at the necklace.

"Thanks Olive. My mother gave it to me when I was young." Said Jessie smiling at her necklace.

"What was your mother like?" Asked Olive.

"She was really sweet and caring. She always told me to follow my dreams and that's what I'm doing. Following my dreams." Said Jessie.

"What happened to your mother?" Asked Olive.

"My mother died from cancer when I was 10-years-old. My mother was like my best friend and my dad loved her very much. Right now, I have a stepmother who's married to my dad and I have a stepsister named Darla. I really don't like Darla. I also have a stepbrother named Caleb. Him and Emma used to video chat." Said Jessie.

"Caleb and Emma used to date?" Asked Olive.

"Yeah." Said Jessie. "Those two were like Romeo and Juliet, two star-crossed lovers."

While the two friends are talking to each other, Emma and Fletcher began to talk about paintings and his painting of Olive. Fletcher was feeling really nervous about showing his painting to the owner of the art museum whether not he would like the painting.

"Wow, the paintings here look really beautiful." Said Emma.

"Yeah, they do look beautiful. Look at the paint strokes on the painting and the texture." Said Fletcher pointing at the painting.

"You know a lot about art, Fletch." Said Emma smiling at Fletcher. "Hey, maybe you can show Franco the curator the painting and maybe he could display it."

"I'm not sure." Said Fletcher.

"Come on, Fletcher. He'll love it. I know that the girl in the painting is Olive and it's a beautiful work of art. You can follow your dreams to have your art displayed." Said Emma.

"Yeah, the last time I had my art displayed a bunko artist named Zanko ripped me off." Said Fletcher. "Besides, what if I get ripped off and he says that the painting is worthless?"

"Fletcher, he'll love it just trust me. I believe in you." Said Emma as she gave Fletcher a kiss on his cheek. A man in a fancy suit started to walk towards Fletcher and Emma and began to introduce himself to Fletcher.

"Fletcher Quimby." Said the man in the suit.

"Yes." Said Fletcher.

"I'm Richard Frank, but you could call me Franco." Said Franco. "Emma has told me a lot about you. I am also friends with Morgan and Christina Ross."

"Nice to meet you, Franco." Said Fletcher shaking Franco's hand. "So, Emma has told you about the painting that I've worked on."

"Yes. She's told me that you worked very hard on it and that you brought it with you." Said Franco.

"Yes. Here's the painting. Hope you enjoy looking at the painting." Said Fletcher as he handed the painting to Franco. Franco started to take a look at the painting of Olive and when Franco was looking at it, he was mesmerized by it.

"Wow, this painting is beautiful." Said Franco as he began to describe the painting. Fletcher was so happy that Franco loved the painting, he gave it to him so he can display it so people can see it. This was the best moment in Fletcher's life and Emma was so proud of him. But Fletcher started to think about Olive, wondering if she knew about the painting and who the girl in the painting is.

**That was chapter twenty-nine. Sorry I haven't been able to update this story. I have been having some Internet trouble at home. Next time, Fletcher and Olive talk about Tony and Jessie and come up with a plan to get them together. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter thirty. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	30. Chapter 30

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hey everybody. Last time on this great story, Fletcher showed his painting to Franco the museum curator and Angus and Lexi star in a commercial together. Now, today. This is a little Folive chapter for you Folive fans. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirty**

**The Plan**

After spending the day around the city and showing them around, Jessie, Emma, Luke, Ravi, Zuri, Chyna, Olive and Fletcher went back to the penthouse to order a pizza. After they entered the penthouse, Bertram started to look annoyed when he saw Jessie and the kids back from their adventure in the city.

"Oh great. Just when I was about to relax and listen to my Three Tenors CD, you bring back the little monsters." Said Bertram.

"Bertram, be nice." Said Jessie crossing her arms. "They are not monsters. They're children.

"What? They are. They cause destruction. Remember the last time they shot a rocket and put a hole in the ceiling and destroyed the water tower." Said Bertram.

"At least, we have a skylight." Said Luke smiling.

"What about the time Emma and Luke were trying to get a picture of Lindsay Lohan? But instead they ran into Jay Kay, the lead singer of the band Jamiroquai." Said Bertram.

"Sounds like the noise you make while sneezing." Said Fletcher. "Jamiroquai! Jamiroquai! Was his name Jamiroquai?"

"No, you idiot!" Exclaimed Olive as she rolled her eyes at Fletcher. "Jamiroquai was the name of the band. Jay Kay is the lead singer."

"We were lucky that he wasn't wearing his magic hat on. Because this is "Virtual Insanity," what's going on out there! I would make another joke about one of his hit songs, but he only had one!" Exclaimed Emma.

"He tried to attack you guys?" Asked Chyna.

"Yeah." Said Luke.

"You know, he's like his own publicist. Tries to beat up two teens just to get press. And you know what? I still never heard about it until my stepsister Darla read about it." Said Jessie.

"You two should've called my dad. He works for the law firm of Signer, Legan and Quine." Said Fletcher. Olive began to laugh at Fletcher after he said that his dad is a lawyer. Fletcher began to look at Olive while she was laughing at him. "Something funny there, Olive?"

"You? You're dad works for a big law firm?" Asked Olive. "He would work for Saul Goodman."

"You watch too much _Breaking Bad_." Said Fletcher.

"Okay, you guys. Get cleaned up for dinner and I'll order the pizza." Said Jessie. Emma, Luke, Ravi, Zuri, Chyna, Olive and Fletcher went upstairs to wash their hands. Olive and Fletcher went into their room to put their souvenirs in their bags. Olive sat down on her bed and looked at her quilt until Fletcher notice a little memory on the quilt.

"What is that on the quilt?" Asked Fletcher pointing at the panel.

"It's nothing. Really, nothing." Said Olive.

"Olive." Said Fletcher as he looked at her.

"Alright, I added another panel on my quilt. It's the memory of our first kiss together." Said Olive.

"Why did you put it on there?" Asked Fletcher.

"Because I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Look, I know that you're dating Emma and I'm dating Luke but this is something that I'm going to remember." Said Olive. "See, it's right next to the panel with me and Dixon on our first date."

"So, I see that you and Jessie are getting along really great." Said Fletcher.

"Yeah, we started to talk about a lot of stuff. Girly stuff, like boys and stuff. I talked to her a lot about you and Luke. Then she talked about her relationship with Tony." Said Olive.

"Nice. I spoke to Tony yesterday and he told me about his relationship with Jessie. Then he told me something really interesting." Said Fletcher. Olive crossed her arms and began walking towards Fletcher's bed, wanting to hear the big news.

"What's the interesting part?" Asked Olive looking curious.

"Oh, it's nothing." Said Fletcher.

"Why couldn't you tell me?" Asked Olive.

"Because Tony told me to keep it a secret." Said Fletcher.

"Fletcher, you could never keep a secret." Said Olive.

"Well still, I am not telling you." Said Fletcher. Olive began to walk towards the door to block it so Fletcher won't get out. "Olive, get out of my way."

"No." Said Olive. "I'm not getting out of the way until you tell me what Tony told you."

"Forget it, blondie." Said Fletcher. "I'm not telling you. So get out of my way!"

"Don't make me hurt you, Fletcher! I will bounce you off every wall in this office!" Yelled Olive.

"Alright Diane Chambers. Get out of my way before I hurt you!" Yelled Fletcher.

"No!" Yelled Olive. "And don't call me Diane Chambers. I am not like her."

"Yes you are. You're both brainiacs. You're both blonde and you two never shut up all the time. Not to mention you start bickering with me." Said Fletcher.

"Then I guess that makes you Sam Malone." Said Olive. Fletcher tried to grab Olive, but instead Olive grabbed Fletcher and threw him on the bed and jumped on his back and grabbed his arm.

"Ow!" Cried Fletcher.

"Are you going to tell me?" Asked Olive.

"Never!" Yelled Fletcher. Olive started to hurt Fletcher some more as Fletcher continues to scream in pain.

"Tell me now!" Yelled Olive.

"Alright, alright, alright. I'll tell you! Tony showed me a wedding ring and he's planning on asking Jessie to marry him! Please, for the love of God! Get off of me!" Screamed Fletcher. Olive got off of Fletcher and started to rub his arm. She was also surprised to hear that Tony plans on asking Jessie to marry him.

"Tony's planning to propose to Jessie." Said Olive. "I do not believe it."

"Me too. That is some surprising news. He really loves Jessie." Said Fletcher.

"Yeah. Emma and Zuri were upset when Tony and Jessie broke up. They're Tessie shippers." Said Olive.

"Yeah." Fletcher said standing up. "I wish there was someway to get these two together."

"What are you trying to say?" Asked Olive.

"What if we get Tony and Jessie together?" Asked Fletcher.

"Did you get the idea from the movie with the twin sisters getting their divorced parents together?" Asked Olive.

"Did you see that too?" Asked Fletcher smiling at Olive.

"You know, Fletcher. That's not a bad idea. We can get those two together. Emma and Zuri told me that they had their first date in a giant teacup." Said Olive.

"We can get those two in there. Their anniversary is tomorrow. You tell Jessie that I'm stuck in the giant teacup across the street and I'll tell Tony that you're stuck in the giant teacup with me. I can come up with some beeswax models of ourselves and we'll put them in the teacup. And when they see that they're both stuck in the teacup together. Tony will propose to her." Said Fletcher. Olive was amazed at Fletcher's plan and she was really impressed by him.

"Wow, Fletcher. That's a really great plan." Said Olive as she gave Fletcher a hug and smiled at him. Fletcher smiled back at Olive. The two were face to face with each Olive began to move slowly towards Fletcher's face while Fletcher's hand cupped Olive's cheek as he began to kiss her. Olive wrapped her arms around Fletcher's neck and Fletcher wrapped his arms around Olive's waist as they continued to kiss each other. Their romantic moment was interrupted by a knock on the door and Fletcher and Olive stopped kissing.

"Who is it?" Asked Fletcher as he started to panic. The door opened up and in walks Chyna.

"Hey guys. Are you two okay?" Asked Chyna.

"Yeah, we're good. I'm just talking to my best friend." Said Olive putting her arm around Fletcher.

"Yeah. That's right. Just me and my bud." Said Fletcher.

"Well, the pizza's here. So come downstairs before Angus eats it all." Said Chyna as she started to leave the room. After Chyna left the room, things started to become awkward between Fletcher and Olive.

"Sorry about that." Said Olive.

"That's okay." Said Fletcher. "We should go downstairs and eat."

"Yeah." Said Olive as she started walking out of the room with Fletcher. The two couldn't believe that they both kissed each other again. They tried not to think about the kiss and start to think about their plan, hoping that the plan will become successful and a good one too.

**Surprised that Fletcher and Olive kissed again? Will their plan work and who will find out about their plan? We'll find out next time. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews). Also, what is your favorite part in the story? Plus, what is your favorite episode of **_**A.N.T. Farm **_**from all three seasons? Stay tuned next time for chapter thirty-one. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	31. Chapter 31

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hey guys. I'm back, bringing you another great chapter of this amazing story. Here's a quick recap of what's happened so far: Fletcher tells Olive that Tony is planning on proposing to Jessie and the two come up with a plan to get the two lovebirds together. Also, Fletcher and Olive kissed…again! So now, Fletcher and Olive put their plan into action to get Tony and Jessie back together again. Will the plan work? We'll find out today. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**The ApparANT Trap**

Today was the big day. This was the day that Fletcher and Olive get Tony and Jessie together. Fletcher was in the bedroom working on the beeswax sculptures of him and Olive while Olive was keeping a lookout for Jessie, making sure that she doesn't find out what the two are planning for her and Tony. Olive started to enter the bedroom while Fletcher was working on the sculptures. Fletcher turned around and shrieked like a girl after he saw Olive.

"Relax, Fletcher. It's just me." Said Olive.

"Oh thank god." Said Fletcher looking relieved. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Oh please." Said Olive. "So how are the wax sculptures looking?"

"Looking good. I got them finished." Said Fletcher as he showed Olive the wax sculptures of themselves. One wax sculpture looks like Fletcher wearing the same clothes as Fletcher: a striped polo shirt, green jeans and red sneakers. And the other wax sculpture looked like Olive wearing the same clothes as Olive: a pink floral sweater, floral pants and pink low-top Converses.

"Wow. I look so adorable." Said Olive looking at her wax sculpture.

"Olive. Focus here." Said Fletcher trying to get Fletcher's attention. Fletcher's Z-Phone 4 started to ring as he began to answer it by using 3D calling mode to see who it was. When he answered the phone, there was a 3D image of Emma. "Hey Emma."

"Hey Fletcher. Aww, you look so adorable when you're tiny." Said Emma. "So what's going on? I was wondering if you want to go to Pollock & Hodsden's to help me pick up a dress for the fashion show tomorrow. Maybe I can find you a tux for tomorrow."

"Sure, I can help you out." Said Fletcher. Fletcher agreed to help Emma find a dress for tomorrow's fashion show until Olive turned to Fletcher and took off her shoe and removed her sock and threw it at Fletcher's face.

"Ewww!" Exclaimed Fletcher. "Did you just throw your stinky sock at my face? God, your feet stink!"

"Yes, I did. And my feet do not stink. Not as worse as yours." Said Olive teasing Fletcher.

"Hey!" Said Fletcher looking hurt.

"What's going on back there? Was that Olive and why did she throw her sock at your face?" Asked Emma.

"Yes she did." Said Fletcher. "Plus, there's nothing going on between me and Olive."

"Fletcher, don't lie to me. I could tell when you're lying." Said Emma.

"Okay. If you want to know, me and Olive are planning on getting Tony and Jessie…" Said Fletcher until he was interrupted by Olive pushing him to the ground and jumping on him. Emma was shocked to see what Olive did to Fletcher and Olive noticed that Olive saw the whole thing.

"Olive was at my place watching a television program when Fletcher was being savagely attacked." Said the Alibi app on Olive's Z-Phone.

"Olive, Emma needs to know what we're doing." Said Fletcher.

"Why?" Asked Olive.

"Because she's my girlfriend and I love her very much and she needs to know." Said Fletcher.

"Alright, fine. Go ahead and tell her." Said Olive.

"Emma. Me and Olive, I mean, Olive and I are working on a plan to get Tony and Jessie back together because Tony is planning on proposing to Jessie." Said Fletcher.

"OMG! He is!" Exclaimed Emma. "Listen, I'm coming upstairs to help out you and Olive. I'll bring Zuri with me."

"Okay." Said Fletcher as he picked himself up. Olive put her sock back on her foot and her shoe. "Olive, while I'm talking to someone on the Z-Phone 4. Please don't throw your sock at my face. It's bad enough that I had your feet hitting my face as a wake-up call this morning."

Emma and Zuri entered the room to see what Fletcher and Olive were working on. Emma opened the door and Zuri started to see two wax sculptures of Fletcher and Olive and began screaming. Emma did the same too after she saw the wax sculptures. Fletcher and Olive came out from under the bed to try to calm down Emma and Zuri.

"Emma! Zuri! Calm down. It's me, Fletch…" Said Fletcher until Zuri punched him in the stomach hard. "Ow! That's going to leave a bruise."

"Zuri! That's really Fletcher. This is a wax sculpture of me and Fletcher. We're going to put them in the giant teacup across the street. Then, I will go get Jessie and tell her that Fletcher is stuck in the giant teacup and Fletcher will tell Tony that I'm stuck in the giant teacup. And when the two are stuck in the teacup, Tony will propose to Jessie." Said Olive.

"Who came up with that plan?" Asked Zuri.

"I did." Said Fletcher.

"Wow Fletcher. That is the most amazing plan that I've ever heard. I would repeat a line from _Ray Donovan _but I shouldn't. But I am going to give you this." Said Emma as she kissed Fletcher. Olive started to feel a little uncomfortable when she saw Emma kiss Fletcher.

"I'm glad that you liked the plan." Said Fletcher as he began to kiss Emma again. Olive was getting tired of seeing the two kiss as she starts to jump in the middle to break the two apart.

"Alright you two. Stop kissing and let's get on with the plan." Said Olive. The four kids started to work on the plan to get Jessie and Tony together. Later on that day, after Fletcher and Olive put the wax sculptures of themselves in the giant teacup across the street, Olive went into the kitchen to see if Jessie was in there and Jessie was there sitting at the table eating carrot sticks while Bertram was fixing dinner. Now, it's time for Olive do to some serious acting. She's going to pretend to panic about Fletcher stuck in the giant teacup.

"Jessie! I'm glad I've found you. Something happened to Fletcher." Said Olive pretending to freak out.

"Olive, calm down and take a deep breath. Now, tell me what happened to Fletcher." Said Jessie.

"It's Fletcher. He was playing with Luke's remote controlled helicopter and it went into the giant teacup on the billboard across the street. He went in there and now he's stuck and he couldn't get out." Said Olive as she started to pretend to cry.

"Oh boy. This is just like the time Luke and Ravi got stuck in the giant teacup." Said Jessie.

"Excuse me, but aren't you forgetting about me? I was also stuck in there with the little troublemakers." Said Bertram. Jessie rolled her eyes and left the kitchen and entered the elevator to get Fletcher out of the giant teacup. Olive stopped pretending to cry until Bertram was trying to figure out what Olive was doing.

"All according to plan." Smiled Olive.

"Wait. Did you just trick Jessie into going in the giant teacup to get Fletcher out and Fletcher is not in there?" Asked Bertram.

"Oh boy. Bertram, I can explain." Said Olive as she started to worry.

"What kind of secretive, underhanded, manipulative girl are you? I like you." Said Bertram as he started to smile at Olive and give her a high five. Jessie was climbing up the billboard to try to get Fletcher out.

"Alright Fletcher, here I come to get you out of there." Said Jessie. As she went into the giant teacup, she sees two wax sculptures of Fletcher and Olive in the teacup with her. Jessie started to get upset when Olive tricked her into getting in the giant teacup. "Why that little secretive, underhanded, manipulative, deceitful vixen tricked me. She's lucky I didn't hurt her."

While Jessie is stuck in the teacup, it's now Fletcher's turn to trick Tony. Fletcher was sitting in the lobby as Tony entered the lobby. Fletcher got up from the chair and started running towards Tony.

"Tony! Tony! Something bad has happened." Said Fletcher freaking out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! First of all, hands off the hair! And second, what happened?" Asked Tony.

"It's Olive! She's stuck in the giant teacup. Lexi tricked Olive by saying that her Z-Phone is in there and now she's stuck. You've got to get her out." Said Fletcher.

"Alright, I'll go get her out." Said Tony as he left the lobby of the Fairfield and began to climb up the billboard. Luke, Angus and Ravi noticed Tony climbing up the billboard and wondered why he's doing it.

"Fletcher, what's up with Tony?" Asked Luke.

"Oh, I just tricked him by saying that Olive is stuck in the giant teacup and Olive tricked Jessie that I was stuck in the giant teacup and now they're both stuck in the giant teacup." Said Fletcher.

"You lied to them? Fletcher, that is really terrible. Lying is not a superpower." Said Ravi.

"We're trying to get Tony and Jessie together again. Tony is planning on proposing to Jessie." Said Fletcher.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Screamed Luke. Luke screamed so loud everybody in New York could hear, especially Chyna, Olive, Lexi, Emma and Zuri.

"What was that noise?" Asked Lexi.

"There's a mental hospital a couple blocks down." Said Olive.

"Have you been watching _Seinfeld_?" Asked Chyna.

"No." Said Olive. Luke, Fletcher, Angus and Ravi entered the penthouse and sees the five girls sitting outside on the terrace watching Tony climbing up the billboard and Jessie stuck in the teacup.

"Okay. Why is that pretty boy going to propose to my woman?" Asked Luke.

"Luke, get a grip. Jessie's too old for you. Besides, you're dating me." Said Olive.

"Old habit." Said Luke.

"So what's going on?" Asked Angus.

"Jessie found out that the wax sculptures were not Fletcher and Olive, so now Tony is going to get stuck in the teacup with Jessie." Said Chyna.

"Who came up with that plan? It is so perfect." Said Lexi.

"I came up with it." Said Fletcher.

"The artist came up with that plan." Said Angus. "You have got to be kidding me."

While the kids were watching from the terrace, Tony climbed to the top of the billboard and started to call out Olive's name.

"Olive! Olive, are you up here?" Asked Tony. Tony continued to yell out Olive's name until Jessie began to hear his voice.

"Tony." Said Jessie.

"Jessie." Said Tony. "Jessie, what are you doing in the giant teacup?"

"Well, a little blonde demon named Lilith **(A/N Sierra McCormick played Lilith on **_**Supernatural**_**, in case you didn't know that. LOL.)**, I mean, Olive tricked me by telling me that Fletcher is stuck in the giant teacup."

"She did? Oh please, she would never do that, she's a good kid. I guess Olive is stuck in the giant teacup with you and Fletcher." Said Tony.

"Tony, they're not Fletcher and Olive." Said Jessie trying to warn Tony.

"I'm coming up to get you three outta there." Said Tony as he began to climb up the giant teacup and when he went in, he fell and landed on top of Jessie. "Sorry about that, beautiful."

"That's okay." Said Jessie smiling at Tony. Tony got off of Jessie and helped her up and they both began to stare at the wax sculptures that look like Fletcher and Olive. "Boy, Fletcher is really a talented artist. Those things look realistic. And creepy looking."

"Wait a minute, they tricked us! With creepy wax sculptures. I can't believe it." Said Tony. "What were these two thinking?"

"Apparently, they were thinking of getting us back together. Emma and Zuri probably told Olive about our date and that we danced and had our first kiss in the giant teacup. Now, Olive told Fletcher about our date." Said Jessie.

"What is this the 1998 version of _The Parent Trap_?" Asked Tony.

"I guess were Dennis Quaid and Natasha Richardson and Fletcher and Olive are Lindsay Lohan. Okay, that is weird calling a boy Lindsay Lohan." Said Jessie. "But they did come up with a great plan to get us together. Our first date was magical, it was much better than our other first dates."

"Yeah, it was." Said Tony. "You know that tonight is our anniversary. This happened on the night of our first date."

"Yeah." Smiled Jessie.

"You know, Jessie. Since we're alone together in this giant teacup…again. I've been wanting to tell you this." Said Tony as he started to get down on one knee and held Jessie's hand. Emma, Zuri, Chyna, Olive and Lexi were watching Tony about to propose to Jessie while the boys were in the movie room watching Godfrey Ho's _Undefeatable_.

"He's about to propose to her. Guys, Tony's about to propose to Jessie!" Yelled Emma.

"We're busy watching a Kung-Fu movie." Said Luke.

"Men." Said Emma as she sat back down with the girls and continued to watch Tony proposing to Jessie.

"Jessie, ever since I've first met you, you were the most beautiful girl from Texas I have ever met and also the most sweetest girl ever and I knew that you were going to be the one. What I'm trying to say is. Jessica Liz Prescott, will you…" Said Tony until he was interrupted by the water from the giant teapot pouring down on him and Jessie. The girls on the terrace almost started laughing after Tony and Jessie got drenched.

"How did I know that is going to happen?" Asked Olive.

"As I was saying after I was interrupted by pouring water. Jessica Liz Prescott, will you marry me?" Asked Tony. Jessie was speechless when Tony proposed to her, she didn't know what to say to him.

"Wow, Tony. I..I..I." Said Jessie.

"SAY YES!" Yelled Zuri from across the street. Jessie and Tony both started to laugh and Tony was waiting for an answer from Jessie.

"Yes, Tony. I would be happy to be your wife." Said Jessie. Tony smiled at Jessie and gave her a hug and a kiss. "Remind me to thank Fletcher and Olive for getting us back together."

Emma, Zuri, Chyna, Olive and Lexi began to cry at the romantic moment from Jessie and Tony. They were very happy that the two were back together and engaged. Plus, Emma and Zuri have been waiting for Jessie and Tony to get back together their whole life. When Jessie and Tony broke up, the two were really upset about their breakup.

"This is the most happiest thing I have ever seen in my entire life." Cried Emma as she started blowing her nose with a tissue.

"Me too. This is too romantic." Cried Olive.

This is going to be the most happiest day for Tony and Jessie.

**So, what did you think of this cute chapter? Are you happy that I got Jessie and Tony back together? You're welcome Tessie fans LOL. Next time, Christina has her fashion show and Chyna starts modeling in the new dresses and Franco gives Fletcher an offer of a lifetime. What could it be? We'll find out next time. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter thirty-two. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	32. Chapter 32

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hey everybody I'm back giving another chapter of this great story. Last time on **_**The DANTser and The Brainiac**_** Fletcher and Olive put their plan into action by getting Tony and Jessie back together. Tony proposed to Jessie and Jessie said yes. Now, only three more chapters left. A fashion show starts and an offer is given to Fletcher. Will Fletcher take the offer? We'll find out today. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**The Offer**

Tonight was the night for Christina's fashion show and Chyna was excited to walk down the runway and her friends were proud of her, especially Lexi. She was jealous of Chyna at first, but now she's very happy for her. Fletcher was standing by the chips and dip with Angus while Angus was eating a chip a double dipping the chip and Fletcher started to notice that.

"What are you doing?" Asked Fletcher.

"What?" Asked Angus.

"Did you just double dip that chip?" Asked Fletcher.

"Yeah. I always double dip the chip. I like to get more dip on my chip after I take a bite." Said Angus.

"Who are you George Costanza? You like to double dip your chip? That is the most grossest thing I have ever seen. I dip my chip in that dip." Said Fletcher looking disgusted. Emma started to walk towards Fletcher, she was wearing a black and white checkered shirt, a black Arturo Vitali skirt, and a pair of black heels. Her beautiful blonde hair was straightened and flowing she looked like she could be on the cover of _Cosmo Girl_.

"Hey boyfriend." Said Emma giving Fletcher a kiss.

"Hey girlfriend." Said Fletcher. "Wow, you look beautiful. I'm glad that I'm dating you."

"Awww, that's sweet." Said Emma smiling at Fletcher. "I can't wait to see Chyna out on the runway wearing the dresses. She is going to look so beautiful."

"Yeah. I can't wait to see her too." Said Angus. Fletcher and Emma looked at Angus like a lighting bolt struck down at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Said Emma. "Hey listen, I am going to go sit down next to Zuri, I'll see you after you're finished, okay."

"Okay." Said Fletcher giving Emma a kiss on the cheek. Emma walked out to her seat, leaving Fletcher and Angus alone.

"So, what's going on between you and Chyna?" Asked Fletcher.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I have been attracted to Chyna ever since we both did that presentation for Zoltan's Z-Phone notification ringtone. I wanted to tell her how I feel about her, but I'm a little nervous." Said Angus.

"Why don't you tell her that you love her?" Asked Fletcher.

"Oh yeah right. Tell Chyna that I'm in love with her. What about you? You haven't told Emma that you love her. You two are a cute couple, why don't you tell her?" Asked Angus.

"Because I have feelings for somebody else. But she's dating another boy. I don't want to break up with Emma because I care about her a lot, but there's somebody that I care about the most. It's Olive. I haven't told anyone this but yesterday we kissed again." Said Fletcher. Angus started to get a surprised look on his face after he heard that Fletcher kissed Olive again.

"Oh boy, not again. You and Olive kissed again. Luke is going to murder you. This is going to be like that scene on _The Room _where Johnny attacks Mark." Said Angus.

"Are you calling me Tommy Wiseau or are you calling Luke Tommy Wiseau?" Asked Fletcher.

"Look, the point is. You're in love with two girls. You're in love with Emma and you're secretly in love with Olive. Tell Olive how you feel about her since you're madly in love with her. If that doesn't work, tell Emma that you love her." Said Angus.

"Tell Olive that I love her, tell Emma that I love her. You are tearing me apart, Angus!" Exclaimed Fletcher.

"You're a better actor than Wiseau." Said Angus. "Hey, I'll catch you later I'm going to go talk to Chyna."

"Alright." Said Fletcher. Angus left to go talk to Chyna after he finished talking to Fletcher. Fletcher started to drink some Red Viper soda, until he sees a beautiful blonde girl who was wearing a beautiful sparkling blue dress. It was Olive. Fletcher was speechless after he saw how beautiful she looked, she was beautiful like an angel.

"Hey Fletcher." Said Olive.

"Hey Olive." Said Fletcher. "So what's going on?"

"Nothing, I was just looking for you and I wanted to talk to you." Said Olive.

"Well, sure. We can talk." Said Fletcher. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about the second time that we kissed. When we kissed again, I felt something between us." Said Olive.

"Me too. I felt something between us too." Said Fletcher.

"It felt like that I…I…I…I." Said Olive.

"What?" Asked Fletcher.

"Nothing. Look, I know that you're dating Emma and I'm dating Luke. I just don't want us to ruin anything. Let's just forget that the kiss ever happened." Said Olive.

"But it did happen and I don't want to forget that it happened. Besides, you can never forget it you have an eidetic memory. You can remember it." Said Fletcher.

"I know. Hey Chyna is about to get out on the runway. You don't want to miss it." Said Olive.

"Don't worry, I'm coming. Emma saved me a seat." Said Fletcher smiling at Olive as she started to smile back at her. As the two started to walk to their seats, Angus went to the dressing room and saw Chyna putting on her make-up on her face. Angus saw how beautiful she looks and he wanted to tell her how he feels about her. This was his big moment and he is going to tell her.

"Hey Chyna." Said Angus.

"Oh hey Angus." Said Chyna looking surprised.

"I just came to wish you luck on your big night. I'm really proud of you." Said Angus.

"Why thank you." Said Chyna. "I'm so excited. This is like the biggest moment in my entire life. Aside from me touring with Trifecta, that was a really big moment in my life. My best friends are going to see me out on the runway. I mean look at me, za-zow. Wow, I sound like Olive when I said that." Said Chyna.

"Well, you do look beautiful." Said Angus. "Chyna, the reason why I came here to talk to you is because I have been having feelings for you ever since. I was nervous to tell you but I didn't know if you felt the same way about me…"

Angus was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing on to his. He could not believe it, Chyna is kissing him. This was going to be the best night of his life. After kissing him for a good minute, Chyna and Angus stopped kissing so they could catch their breath and they both smiled at each other.

"Wow, does that mean that we're a couple?" Asked Angus.

"Yeah." Said Chyna.

"Sweet!" Exclaimed Angus. Chyna started to hear her name being called. It was time for her to walk on the runway to present her dress.

"I got to go out on the runway. I'll see you after I'm finished." Said Chyna.

"Okay. " Said Angus as he kissed Chyna. Chyna began to walk out on the runway as Christina started to present her clothing line. Everybody was applauding for Chyna and so was Angus. He was applauding her so much, he yelled out "that's my boo.". After Chyna's great performance on the runway, Emma and Fletcher were talking to each other when a man wearing a striped suit and glasses walked towards them. The man tapped Fletcher on the shoulder until Fletcher turned around and saw him. It was Franco, the curator of the art museum.

"Franco, what are you doing here?" Asked Fletcher.

"Well, I'm here to see the fashion show that Christina presented. I would just like to say that your friend Chyna looked stunning out there." Said Franco.

"Thanks." Said Fletcher.

"She's got, how do you say it? Za-zow!" Exclaimed Franco.

"That's true, she's got za-zow." Said Emma.

"Anyway, the reason I'm here is because I wanted to talk to you about your painting. Everyone in the museum loved it, they thought it was beautiful and mesmerizing and have never seen a painting so wonderfully painted by a talented artist. When they wanted to know who painted this picture, I told them that you painted it and they were surprised and impressed by you and your talent. Then, when the principal of the Signer Art School arrived and saw the painting he fell in love with it. I told him about you and he wanted somebody to teach the advanced art class." Said Franco.

"An advanced art class at the Signer Art School. This is great!" Exclaimed Emma. "Fletcher, this is an amazing chance of a lifetime for you."

"Wow, Franco. I don't know what to say. Uh, what about Z-Tech?" Asked Fletcher.

"We talked to Zoltan Grundy and he said that it would be great and it would be a first to have someone this young to teach a class." Said Franco.

"Well I…I…I…sure! I'll take the job." Said Fletcher.

"Alright. It would be great for you to be a teacher there. You're going to be the next Mr. Young." Said Franco. "It's nice seeing you. Have a safe trip back to California."

"Thanks. Franco." Said Fletcher as Franco left. "Wow, I can't believe it, I'm going to be a teacher."

"This is so exciting. I'm so proud of you. I love you, Fletcher." Said Emma.

"I love you too, Emma." Said Fletcher as he kissed Emma and gave her a hug. After Emma left, Fletcher started to have a deep feeling of disappointment coming. He wanted to tell Olive the great news. But he doesn't want to leave her all because he loves her and he wanted to tell her how he feels about her. Looks like he is caught in a bind.

**Will Fletcher tell Olive how he feels about her? How will Olive react to the news of Fletcher becoming a teacher at the art school? We'll find out next time. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews). Did anyone enjoy Jake Short's new show **_**Mighty Med**_**? Because I did, I really enjoyed watching the show. It is very funny. I'll see you guys next time for chapter thirty-three. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	33. Chapter 33

**The DANTser and The Brainiac**

**Hey everybody, last time on this amazing story, Chyna and Angus become a couple and Franco offers Fletcher a job at the Signer Art School as a teacher for and advanced class. Fletcher accepts the job, he is happy at first but he is also sad because he does not want to leave Olive because he hasn't told her the how he feels about her. Only two more chapters left, how will Olive react to Fletcher's news? We'll find out today. So now I present to you, chapter thirty-three. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Telling Olive The News**

Fletcher was in the bathroom brushing his teeth thinking about two things: the job in New York and Olive. Olive has been on his mind all night and started to think about all the fun memories that he had with her. He didn't know how she would react to the news about the job, if he told her she would be upset at him and would never speak to him again. After he finished brushing his teeth, Fletcher stepped out of the bathroom wearing a red shirt, green and black-checkered pajama pants and socks and began to walk towards the bedroom. As he put his hand on the doorknob, a special memory popped into Fletcher's mind.

**(Flashback, a year ago. Fletcher's 12****th**** birthday party)**

**(Everybody at Fletcher's party sings **_**Happy Birthday to You**_**)**

**Olive: Alright Fletcher, time for you to make your wish.**

**Fletcher: Okay. I know what I'm going to wish for.**

**(Fletcher blows out his birthday candles)**

**Olive: So, what did you wish for?**

**Fletcher: I don't know. Why is it getting hot in here and why do I smell smoke?**

**(Fletcher notices his party hat caught on fire)**

**Fletcher: Ahhhh! My party hat's caught on fire! Put it out! Put it out!**

**Olive: I don't know why he wished for that.**

**(End Flashback)**

He began to smile about the memory, it's a good thing Olive had that memory on her memory quilt. Fletcher began to open the door and entered the room and sees Olive sitting on her bed reading _War & Peace_ or as Paisley calls it _War Squiggly-Doo Peace_. Olive looked up and noticed Fletcher walking towards his bed.

"Hi Fletcher." Said Olive smiling at him.

"Hi Olive." Said Fletcher looking at Olive. He saw how adorable Olive looks in her cute baby blue pajamas with white polka dots and having her hair in pigtails. "Wow, you look adorable with pigtails."

"Thanks." Smiled Olive as she started to blush. "I really enjoyed the fashion show, it was pretty excellent. Chyna was stunning out there on the runway."

"Yeah." Said Fletcher.

"But look at me, zazow." Said Olive pointing at herself. Fletcher was waiting for the perfect moment to tell Olive about the job and hopes that she doesn't get mad at him. Fletcher walked over to Olive's bed and sat down next to her and picked up her memory quilt and began to look at every single embarrassing moment of himself all over her quilt and some of the tender moments that they had together. He noticed another very special moment that she added on the quilt, their first kiss that they shared together.

"You added our first kiss on the memory quilt." Said Fletcher.

"Yeah, I know that we're both dating other people and we had our first kiss together and I want to remember this very special moment." Said Olive.

"Olive, I want to talk to you about something." Said Fletcher.

"Okay, sure." Said Olive.

"I met this guy at the art museum, his name is Franco. He's the curator of the museum and I showed him one of my paintings. I showed him the painting of the girl in white and he loved it so he has it displayed in the museum and everyone loved it." Said Fletcher.

"Wow, Fletcher that's great." Said Olive as she hugged Fletcher.

"So anyway, after the fashion show ended. Franco and I talked and he offered me a job up at the Signer Art School. It's for the advanced classes and I agreed to take the job." Said Fletcher. "So, what do you think?"

"A job here in New York, I don't know." Said Olive as she got up from her bed and began to pace back and forth across the room. "But what about Z-Tech? What about your friends? What about me? You're my best friend in the whole wide world, I don't want you to leave."

"Don't worry Olive, we can use the 3D calling mode and we can see each other." Said Fletcher.

"But Fletcher, I need you here at Z-Tech, we had lots of fun together. Like the time I tried to solve your riddle about Cleopatra and Anthony and I chased you around with a bucket of snakes. Or the time when you based the Pimento character on me for that _Antics _cartoon. Or the time that we almost kissed right in front of Chyna. One time, I was worried that you might leave the A.N.T. Program when Skidmore was cutting art and music, I care about you a lot and I don't want you to go." Said Olive.

"I thought you were happy for me." Said Fletcher as he was getting disappointed.

"Well I didn't want you to go!" Exclaimed Olive.

"Hey, don't yell at me. It's not my fault that I took that job just so I could get away from your interesting factoids." Said Fletcher.

"Oh please! You said yes so quick that you really wanted to leave your friends and your girlfriend for that job!" Exclaimed Olive.

"Quiet down! People are sleeping!" Yelled Fletcher.

"I can't believe that you took that job. Who are you Mr. Young?" Asked Olive.

"If I'm Mr. Young, then that makes you Echo." Said Fletcher laughing at Olive. "You know those two became a cute couple."

"Oh shove it up your…" Said Olive.

"Hey, watch your mouth young lady!" Exclaimed Fletcher. "Why do you want me to stay at Z-Tech and why do you care about me so much that you don't want me to leave you? Why? What's so special about that?"

"Because…because." Said Olive trying to get the words out.

"Come on, tell me!" Exclaimed Fletcher.

"Because I love you, you stupid idiot! I love you!" Yelled Olive. "There, happy?

Fletcher was speechless to hear that Olive told him that she loves him. He didn't know what to say to her, he was nervous to tell her.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" Asked Olive.

"Are you crazy?" Asked Fletcher. "You know that I'm dating Emma and we're just friends. Plus, you're in love with Luke. Not me, Luke." Olive felt her heart sinking from Fletcher not telling her that he loves her too. She felt like a truck hit her or a bolt of lightning struck her down.

"When do you leave?" Asked Olive as she got under the covers on her bed.

"I leave in two days." Said Fletcher.

"I hope you leave because I do not want to see your face again for the rest of my life. I thought that you were my friend but you're a jerk. I hope you have a great time in New York and your new friends." Said Olive.

"Fine. If that's how you feel then fine. I never want to speak to you or talk to you for the rest of my life either." Said Fletcher as he laid in bed and turned off the light in the bedroom. Both of the best friends are not talking to each other for the rest of the night. The next day, the ANTs, Emma, Luke and Zuri said their goodbyes to Jessie, Tony, Ravi and Bertram, who was happy to see them off. As the students got on the plane, Chyna, Lexi, Angus, Emma and Luke noticed that Fletcher and Olive are not talking to each other and wondered what's going on between the two.

"What's with Fletcher and Olive?" Asked Lexi.

"I don't know, they've been talking to each other those past couple of days and now they're not." Said Chyna.

"I wonder what's bothering them." Said Emma.

"Me too." Said Luke.

"Well, whatever it is they need to talk to each other now before I make one of them talk." Said Zuri.

**Will Fletcher and Olive talk to each other? Will Fletcher tell Olive how he feels about her? Will he leave Olive? We'll find out next time. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews). I will be working on a spin-off to **_**A.N.T. Farm **_**called **_**Fletcher & Olive**_**. It will take place a few years after the show. I hope you guys enjoy it. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
